The Motion
by Shycadet
Summary: Just going through the motion of life. Arguments, disagreements, problems. Love, likes, hates. Ups, downs, and side to side. At least we have someone to spend it with.  Series of OneShots
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Song challenge anyone? I know after seeing "song Chanllenge" i might turn off alot of people and cause them to leave. For some reason loads of people hate song fixs. But mine are not going to be lyrics in the middle or so ish. Just going to be about the song, in my eyes, whether it be about the lyrics itself or just the sound and feel of the song.**

**Lets do this.**

**Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

_'Can't Be Friends by Trey Songz'_

"Do you think this is ok?" She yells at me as I stare at her in amazement. Never before in her life did she ever raise her voice at me, "Do you think everything you've done is just ok with me! That it can be forgotten and things will disappear?"

I'm frowning, watching her as my heart starts to thud angrily. Who the hell does she think she is? "What are you talking about Ino!" I surprise myself and I almost jump as at the volume in my voice. I've never really yelled at her either.

"What do you mean what am I talking about, Sakura!" Ino continues to yell, her hands shooting in the air and she gives me a face that says, 'Are you fucking stupid?'.

"Exactly what I said!" I growl out, "What the fuck did I do? Why the fuck are you yelling at me?" Because god knows I am just not understanding any of this right now. First I was just in my house, watching The Regular Show and laughing, then suddenly I see my girlfriend storming in the house, fuming. It was the only time in my life that I was completely scared, she was looking completely evil. But now as this drags on, I can't bring myself to even care anymore. All the pointless yelling and screaming she's doing, it's like lecturing a child who doesn't even understand what they did wrong in the first place. It was and is beginning to piss me off.

Ino stared at me in complete amazement, "You don't know what you did? Are you fucking serious?"

"No!" Stupid cunt, what the fuck do you think? "I'm just acting completely stupid!"

"We all know you don't have to act!" She yells back at me.

FUCK THIS. "Fuck you! Get the fuck out. Seriously, go calm down or some shit then come back at me, because I'm not gonna deal with your period, life is kicking me like a poor puppy, stupid fucking attitude. Collect your thoughts and come at me civil."

"You want me to become civil?" She screams at me. God I swear she is going to give me a migraine, "Says the woman who was taking body shoots off of strippers last night! Top off and pink lacy bra showing with out a fucking care. Oh, but she tells ME to be civil!"

I frown and blink. Body shots? Strippers? "What?"

"Yeah!" She continues to yell on the top of her lungs, "I've heard. Did you think I didn't? Did you think I wouldn't?"

For the first time I was able to take in how Ino truly looked. Her face, even though it is consumed by rage, looks extremely hurt. Like, she will burst into tears at any second. Suddenly, my stomach flips with anxiousness and I start to worry, "Baby, what are you talking about?"

"Don't call me fucking baby!" She snaps at me. Even takes a step back as I try to step close to her. I frown, "Don't you fucking call me baby."

"What is wrong?" I ask softly, taking another step, "What did I do? Why are you so angry with me?"

But she just kept shaking her head, taking a step back every time I step forward, "You know what you did." I notice she isn't yelling anymore. "You know. Just. Why?"

She is breaking down, fast. I try to reach for her, to try to catch her crumbling pieces as I always did, "Just, tell me again then." I say, trying to work a different angle, "Tell me so I know everything I have to apologize for."

But when I reach for her, she practically smacks my hand away, even going as far as flinching away from me. I frown slightly, hurt by this, but that isn't the issue right now, "Baby…"

"Don't fucking call me baby." She whispers weakly, a tear slipping down her face. My stomach drops as I watch it slide to her face and drop to the floor. I open my mouth, but she starts talking again, "I really thought…that maybe you were different."

Oh no, she was going to break up with me. I don't even know what I did. I'm wrecking my brain, trying to find out anything that might have caused this, but I can't think of anything. I ate her candy…She was extremely pissed that day, but that was like two days ago and we are apparently talking about last night. That consist of body shots and strippers.

"And I come off work and hurry to spend time with you, all happy. And then I hear, 'Sakura was wild last night.'"

Thinking. Thinking really hard. What the fuck did I do. What was I doing last night. I start to frown a bit, figuring out that I actually don't remember anything from last night.

"Said that 'She was the sexiest girl I've ever seen.'" She starts to laugh softly, "Even said, 'What was hotter than her taking that body shot off that girl was her making out with them."

My heart is now thudding nervously. What happened yesterday…Seriously, how was I able to take it **that **far. I was pissed. I know that much. Something at work threw me over the edge. I remember coming home…I remember thinking what a crappy day it's been…Walking in the kitchen and spotting the 12 pack. It was Naruto's who left it there…

"You kissed her, Sakura? Seriously." She keeps whispering to me, chuckling in fake amusement, "Even went as far as making out with the slut."

"I don't even remember last night!" I blurt, trying to dig myself out of this hole. If I was drinking last night then shit must have went down. I'm a total light weight, what the fuck was I thinking!

Ino starts to seriously laugh, like cracking up, which is scary, "Oh great. She doesn't even remember she was cheating on me."

I open my mouth, then shut it, not knowing what to say. I feel as if I'm falling, my stomach has that funny feeling and my heart feels like I've been running a mile, sprinting. "Babe, I really don't know what even happened. I don't know what I did. I don't even remember grabbing the beer, I just remember seeing it in the fridge."

"What a fucking liar you are." She says, turning around and heading towards the door, "What a great fucking lair you are. And you had the nerve to call me baby. Tell me you loved me-"

"I do love you!" I cry out in panic as I quickly walk behind her, trying to make her understand me. I feel so stupid, so incredibly stupid. If I lost her I don't know what I'd do. God knows I need her, and that I love her so much.

"Keep your fucking lie Sakura. We are over." She yells, going from hurt to extremely pissed again, "Have fun with the strippers."

No…No. No no no no no. "No! Please, no! Let's talk about it. Please." I sound pathetic, begging after her like this. But, maybe she can see that I love her so much that I would rather look like a complete dumb ass than lose her. I don't do that for everyone, she knows that.

But she keeps walking, as if not even seeing my hard effort. I am starting to tear up. Me, the tough on in the relationship, the one that holds her as she cries. This time, I was the one breaking down while she seemed completely fine in this argument. This disagreement. This total misunderstanding, "Ino, stop. Alright." I try, grabbing her wrist and hopping to stop her. But with so much speed and force, she slaps me. The deafening crack is what has me completely surprised, not the stinging on my left cheek, or the prickling I feel as blood starts to rush to the spot. I stare at her, my grip still on her wrist but barely holding on.

She snatches her wrist away, looking me dead in the eyes, "We're over."

Then she left…

X

The house feels empty, my soul feels lost, and my mind is so filled with so many thoughts as they buzz through my head. The thoughts aren't even important, they were nothing about that day. No, instead it is more like the 'What if's', the 'How things could have gone'. Lately, that is all that's been on my mind. Maybe if I didn't curse at her she would have been more patiently. Maybe if I didn't yell, she would have calmed down faster and stayed that way. Maybe that day Naruto left my house, I should have checked the fridge and tell him to take his beer.

maybe.

Maybe.

MAYBE.

But none of this brought her back. None of it made it all go away. Now I am completely ruined while she is happily moving on. I'm sitting here miserable as she continues to not to talk me. My ex best friend, my ex girlfriend, my ex fantasy future wife. All gone, so fast.

And as I sit here, in a house that is completely empty and dark with no lights on, I start to think how if I would have never started to like her we wouldn't be here right now. If I would have just kept my best friend boundary maybe I wouldn't be so ruined, and I wouldn't have been put into the category of all the other boys who's hurt her in a relationship. Maybe if I would have never gone through with this, we could still be cool. But it's like, once you cross that line there is no going back over it. Once you take that step, it's either stay together forever or never have the same relationship as before.

Maybe I should have thought of that before.

Maybe. Maybe. MAYBE.

All my thoughts are all the same and it's only been a week.

X

Three weeks has passed, and I am still coming home to nothing. I wish I had her back. God. The pain in my stomach, I haven't even been able to eat with it gnawing on my raw emotions. Three weeks and I still have the constant pain in my heart. God, will I ever feel relief from this?

I walk down my street, probably going incredibly slow, as I go towards my house. What's the rush, nothing is there anyway. I have my work bag slinging on my right shoulder with my left holding my cell phone, my stupid attempt to make sure I don't miss a call from her. The street lamps are on and the sun has already sunk. Ever since Ino left I kept staying later and later at my job, earning me overtime and an escape from the loneliness for a couple of hours. I walk up my driveway and pull out my key from my pocket. And as I take the four steps two at a time, I notice the black trash bag in front of my door. Frowning slightly, I look around. Don't know why, I mean who ever left it here won't be waiting around for hours. Staring at it with uncertainty, I walk over it and open my door, dropping my things on the floor and turning around to investigate the thing.

Maybe Naruto's trash is full or something, I wouldn't put it past him. I rip it open carefully, making sure to not make a huge hole just in case it **is **trash. I peak in side and instantly my slight curious frown turns into a deep upsetting on. In it was my old huddie that I haven't seen in like months. My eyebrows are coming together as I make the whole bigger, trying to see what else is inside. The first I thing I notice is the roll of pictures I recognize. I grab it with gently, as if I were picking up a new born or something. There it was, me and Ino laughing and smiling for the pictures we took in a booth one day. I stare at it disbelief, and suddenly I drop it and look for something else inside. I push pass the teddy bear I gave her, and the paper ninja star I made for her one day, even the card I gave her for valentines, searching for something that will make everything worse if I find it. I throw everything I touch that isn't what I'm searching for, flinging it somewhere on my doorstep as I search desperately, making sure it isn't in here.

_Please. Please don't be in here._

I continue to throw things out.

_I gave it to you before we were even going out! Please, please still have it with you._

Standing up, I turn the bag upside down and dump the remaining things on the floor. My eyes search for something that might be reflecting light off of it. Then I spot it, away from everything else that was on the floor. I pick it up and stare at it, my world crashing down.

Before finding this, I thought maybe me and Ino could still be friends one day, maybe a month or two from now. But finding that, my stupid dream slowly dissolved. Finding this crushed the remaining strength in me.

Finding this stupid necklace made everything ten times worse.

Fuck her! Fuck her and everything she is about! I hope she's fucking happy. I hope she is smiling and laughing and moving on faster.

Because now, I just don't fucking care anymore. Now, I'm done too.

I walk over all the shit that's on the floor and head inside, closing the door behind me and leaving the fucking memories there. I also left everything that I was about for the last three weeks. The stupid hurt pathetic me who just moped, who over worked, who tried so hard to keep herself occupied.

Yeah, that shit is done. And I hope she comes back after she realizes her mistake. I hope she feels only slightly bad, enough to come up to say sorry. So I can just smile in her face, say it's fine, and never fucking talk to her again.

Fuck her.

X

I storm up the stairs of Ino's apartment complex two at a time, anger and rage from last night still deeply embedded in my body. Going up the steps helps me blow some steam off, my heart beating furiously from exercise than some emotion for once. Finally, I get to her level and I continue to walk with purpose to her door. And without a second thought, I bang on her door.

I stood there, glaring at the door, hopping it burst into flames.

For three weeks I mopped over this girl. Over my ex best friend. Over my ex girlfriend. For three weeks I have been completely ruined and gnawed down to the rawest point of me. I refuse to be stuck in that mode for any fucking longer.

I hear the click of the lock and my heart jumps excitedly without my permission. Still, I keep my eyes fierce, I came here for a purpose.

The turn of the knob makes my stomach flip nervously. Still, I glare at the door. I was done with this shit. Fully done.

Then finally the door pulls back slowly, revealing her. She is in her rob, a pleasant smile on her face. Her hair is tangled from just coming out of bed. One arm is across her body as her unused arm holds the door. Her skin was still perfect. Her eyes weren't red. She even smells clean. She was the exact opposite of the result of me in three weeks.

Me, who had swollen red eyes for three days straight. Me, who smelled like beer for a week long. Me, who's skin and legs started to sprout from not shaving at all, not caring anymore. And me, who didn't have a pleasant smile on my face…

But a second later, her smile drops and her face shows a surprise look, "Sakura?…"

I continue to stare at her, taking her in. Taking every single thing in.

"Sakura." She says again, taking a step away from the door and to me, "You look-"

I don't want to hear it.

I hold out my fist, full arms length. She stares at it for a moment, stopping mid sentence in surprise. Turning my fist up and opening up my palm, I hold the necklace in my hand. For a second, she didn't say a word. But a split second later, she reaches for the necklace tentatively, staring at it. Carefully, she pulls it by the chain, grabbing it slowly as it unravels and lifts into the air. But as soon as I was sure she had it completely, I let my hand fall to my side. I watch her as she looks at. Finally, I decide to speak, "I gave that to you when we were friends." I meant to say it in a harsher tone, but it came out so weak. I tried harder to put more substance in my voice, "Before we ever liked each other, before I ever admitted anything, before we went out."

She looks up from the necklace, looking into my eyes.

But I look away from her, I don't want to see her fucking eyes anymore.

"I'll take back everything else that I've given you, but you keep that." I point at it while looking at the wall to the right.

There is silence.

"See you around." I mumble and walk away. My heart cracks more. My stomach gnaws more. My souls feels more transparent.

Why! Why did I have to fucking feel like this just for her! She doesn't feel it for me, why do I have to bare this all by myself!

"Sakura!"

It is Ino calling me. But I keep walking.

I don't want to take one step forward and one step back. I want to move on just like her. I want to forget this whole thing.

"Sakura !" She calls to me again. I turn the corner and walk slowly towards the stairs.

"SAKURA!" I jump slightly, turning around in just enough time to see Ino sprinting around the corner. She stops instantly as she sees me there. I watch her patiently.

Silence.

"Did you need something?" I ask, getting a bit annoyed because I'm still standing here without reason. It is like she is teasing me or some shit.

"You look skinner." She mumbles to me, staring at the ground, "Have you been eating?"

Was this some joke?

I smile and say with fake kindness, "Plenty, thanks."

She looks up at me and I look away from her eyes, still smiling, "Don't worry about me, I am perfectly fine. See you around."

I turn around and take two steps down the stairs.

"Why are you acting like this!" She yells after me. I pause mid step, frowning, and turning around.

What did she just say? "Excuse me?"

She looks down at me from the top of the steps and I can see her furious face, "Why are you acting like this is all my fault!"

Oh wow. Is she really fucking going there?

I laugh, shaking my head and continuing to walk down the stairs. Maybe because it WAS your fucking fault. Still is, seeing as the emotional rollercoaster is still going, still having so much track left to ride on.

"Don't turn away from me while I'm talking to you." She growls out to me.

The bitch as a nerve. Getting angry, I turn around and take the steps two at a time, stalking towards her angrily, I look at her with disbelief, "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes!" She yells, standing her ground.

"Do you really want to fucking go there?" I ask, staring right into her eyes.

But all she does is look right back at me stubbornly, "Yes. I'd love to go there. Why the fuck are you acting like you are the victim?"

I want to punch a fucking wall, "Because in my fucking world, I am."

She rolls her eyes at me.

I restrain from putting my hands on her, "Because you did this shit." I continue.

"How is that?" She asks, venom in her voice, "Enlighten me."

"Me being skinner, your fault!" I yell in her face though I'm step away from her, "Me being over worked. YOU. Me being so **angry **all the **time, **YOU. The reason I'm even dealing with this shit right now, YOU. You think I'm here for my health? How can that obviously be it if you're the reason my health is crashing like stocks during the great depression?"

She stares at me, looking a bit hurt. But I'm not done.

"I'm not here to just entertain you! I'm not here to pick a fight, or to even go through this shit again, because that night, three weeks ago, was and is a-fucking-nough for me! Three weeks I have been so broken, just because of you. And I truly, truly, wish that we never knew each other!"

She jerks back.

But I can't stop.

"I wish we never met. Never went out .Never had sex! Shit, I wish we never decided to become best friends. But what I'm seriously begging God for is some type of miracle that, out of no where, I will magically be over you and everything we went through, maybe even forget you!" I watch as every word takes a blow at her, "Because I am so sick of being the only one who cares that we are completely over! That we aren't even friends anymore!"

"I'm upset to!" She cries out, but I just shake my head.

"I'm just…Done." I tell her. I was done with suffering. I was done with driving myself crazy with all the emotions I felt. It was like my body was attacking me, "I'm totally, and completely, honestly, done."

There is silence, both of us looking at each other.

Suddenly I smile slightly and say, "Just like our whole relationship."

My lame attempt of a joke that just hurts me even more. Still, I laugh and shake my head as I turn around.

"I've been upset too." She says after me.

I don't bother to turn around.

"I've been missing you so much." She continues to tell me just hardly above a whisper.

"God, don't say anything else!" I say seriously, walking slowly down the steps. I don't want to hear it, already her words were causing my heart to beat with hope and my stomach to flip with desire.

"But I have!" Ino says, "I cried for days. I wished for you to just come back and comfort me like you used to."

My throat closes up. I hate her crying.

"And I haven't been eating either!" She continues as if she has diarrhea at the mouth, "I don't even remember how it feels to be hungry anymore. All I feel is this gnawing feeling…"

I turn around, frowning, "You haven't been eating?" She nods, and I frown even more, "You shouldn't be starving yourself, Ino." I say sincerely, walking back up the stairs and looking at her with concern, "When was the last time you ate?"

She watches me as I walk towards her, "Breakfast yesterday."

I stare at her. Was she serious, it's like noon, "You didn't eat dinner?"

"You aren't here to cook it from me." She says softly and I feel my stomach flip greatly. She is steadily reeling me back in.

I shake my head slowly, "You can cook for yourself."

"I don't want to." Ino whispers to me.

God, anchor me. Don't let me fall back into her if there is no hope. Please. Because she is causing me to want to run back to her, "That doesn't matter." I press.

"I want you to cook for me, Sakura."

God please…

"Don't say things like that, Ino." I say weakly.

"Why not?" She asks, stepping towards me.

I shake my head, wishing I could escape, "Just don't."

"Why, Sakura." She continues softly. The feel of her hand on mine breaks me down even more.

"I don't want to fall back into hopping we get back together when there is no chance." I try to explain. And I try to avoid her gaze as she looks at me steadily. I even try to imagine she wasn't so close to me, almost pressing against me.

"You don't want me back?"

Yes! Yes, for fucks sake, I do. So badly.

"No." I barely mumble out.

"Mm." She hums as her lips lift up slightly as she stares into my eyes, "What a great fucking liar you are." She mumbles back and leans to kiss me.

X

I kiss down her neck, pinning her arms down as I grind my hips into her. I hear her moan fill my ears and my heart soars as I nip at her skin, one hand gliding down her body.

"Sakura." She whimpers out.

I unbutton her jeans with one hand expertly. Without hesitation, she pulls them off in a point six of a second. I let my hand slip inside of her panties, and her soft gasp causes me to bite harder at her collarbone. Her groan causes me to lick at the exposed breast that weren't covered by her bra. And as I feel her riding my finger desperately, I let my tongue glide down to her stomach.

"Uhn. Sakura." She moans out.

God the sound is like the singing to angles to me. She pulls her pinned down arms away from my one hand that were gripping them, and clings to me, clawing for me to come closer to her. As I kiss right below her belly button, sliding another finger inside of her, I felt her nails dig into my back.

And as I slowly let my lips run down to her heating core, I hear her breathing pratically stop with anticipation. I take her sensitive clit into my mouth and I groan in pain as I feel her nails slicing open my skin on my back. My groan was mixed with her loud moan though, and my pain quickly turned into pleasure as I enjoyed having Ino squirm under me.

I take her clit out of my mouth and look up at her, smiling as her face changes to fustration, "Moan my name, baby."

"Sakuraaa." She moans instantly, arching her back and gripping the sheets.

God. I could live off of the sound.

"Do you want your girl to finish you off?" I tease, flicking my tongue over her clit.

She groans at me with frustration, nodding furiously.

"Tell me then." I say casually, kissing her sex with a slight suck.

"Make me cum, Sakura. Pleaseee." She begs and I smile, dipping my head back between her legs.

* * *

Like it?

Any song requests or challenges. Bring it on :)

Shycadet loves, out.


	2. Scotty Doesn't Know

**A/N - **DS, I absolutly adored you song suggestions. As soon as I heard them I got so excited. I really wanted to do "Tear you apart" but I decided on this one. I wanted to push this story out faster, but I couldn't because the laptops not in my room anymore and it's a bit harder to find time to get on the fam computer seeing as I work now. Oh, and that's going lovely btw, if anyone was wondering :)

Anyway. Here we go.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_Scotty Doesn't Know ~ _Lustra

I pushed away my bang as I gave him an innocent smile. He was aggravated, I could tell by his non-facial expression. How? Only because of the almost unnoticeable twitch of his eyebrow and his ever so slight frown. Yeah, obviously we have been together too long if I know all of this, "I'm sorry baby, I can't get out of it."

He sighed, crossing his arms and whining in his toneless voice, "You've been saying that for awhile now. Seems like you can never get out of it."

I walk over to him, letting my hand rest on his crossed arms, as I look up at him with smirk, "Oh, so now what? You need me around 24/7? That's not the Sasuke I remember the first time we met."

He rolled his eyes in response, but couldn't help but break down his 'oh so strong' wall and gives me a slight smile, his arms uncrossing, "I just wanna spend time with you, babe."

I give him a sexy smile and put my hand on his chest, scratching it lightly with my perfect nails, "I know, I know. My poor baby." I tease as I lean against him, looking straight up at him, "I'm sorry I have to do this to you. But I'll make it up? Alright?" He wraps his arms around me and sighs out, trying or pretending to be mad, and just nods. I give him one last smile, a peck on his lips, and twirl out of his arms. Walking away with my heels clacking I turn around and give him another smile, wiggling my fingers at him.

X

I knock on the door, flattening my hair as I wait. I'm nervous, and I don't know why because this has been happening long enough. I want to pull out my mirror, to check my hair and face, but I don't want to be caught looking at it when she opens the door. Me, oh so cool and collected, Ino. That's how she knows me anyway, well that's how she met me.

That party that night, three months ago, was wild, but I didn't drink, didn't dance, just sat on the couch with my legs crossed, my arms doing the same, because I was annoyed. I found Sasuke talking to some other bitch. This was way before Sasuke started to get serious about our relationship. This was also right before I stopped caring what Sasuke did. After that night, everything was just a big joke, because that was the night I met her. She came up to me, two drinks in her hand, looking at me with some sympathetic look, which annoyed me even more. She sat down, passed me one of the cups, and told me, "Fuck the world! Just drink!"

I don't know why, but I thought it a bit sweet and I smiled. Still, I rolled my eyes and looked over at her, "I'm not a big drinker. Plus my boyfriends being a prick so I'm not even in the mood."

This time, she rolled her eyes. Then, taking a gulp, she said, "Sweet heart, not everyone here is in the mood to drink. Some just want to get fucked up."

I looked around the room, the music pounding at my ears. A boy was kissing a girl sloppily as her back pressed against the wall. Near by them was a boy and girl dancing, the girl in front with her ass twitching with the beat against his crotch. Her hand was in the air as the boy held it, watching her with his other hand at her waist. Further was a group of guys crowded at one table. A boy chugged his red cup as a dozen cups on the table were scattered about, some standing up but most on their side. He slammed the cup down and yelled in victory, and the rest of the boys joined as soon as he was finished.

Taking all of this in, I looked back at the girl and raised an eyebrow. It was nice that she was trying, but everyone else seemed to be having fun. She gave me a sheepish smile and told me, "Well, I'm getting fucked up cuz of some depressing shit is going down. So...least you have me, right?"

That made me smile. And I guess it was my smile that she was grinning at, and maybe it was because I looked half convinced that she raised her cup at me. So maybe, it was her hard effort that I knocked mine against hers and said over the music, "Fuck the world!"

"That's the spirit!" Was all I heard as I downed my cup. When I was finished, I felt a little dazed, but I also felt my smile on my face, "Sakura's the name, by the way."

"Ino." Was my only reply.

And that's how we met. No romance, no sweet and charming pick up line, just a cup of beer and loud basing music. I don't know how I was cool or collected, but she always explains to me that I looked 'hardcore' when I drank the cup, and how ever since we been meeting I'd always have this facial expression, like 'I didn't give a fuck what the world thought'. Not wanting to disappoint, I tried to keep that image for her.

Finally, Sakura opened the door with just a pair of basketball shorts and a sports bra on. Her hair was down, frazzled a bit, and she wore a pair of black, fuzzy, slippers. I took in her image with an amused smile, and she took in mine with a grin, "Hey babe! I didn't know tonight was still on."

I walked towards her, letting my index finger slide across her collarbone as I passed into the house, "I really wanted to see you." I admitted.

She closed the door behind me, following me as I went towards the living room. I allowed my eyes to wander the semi-clean home, for Sakura's standard that is. I noticed a pair of skimpy underwear that weren't mine and got slightly annoyed as I looked away from them with a scowl, "Did you now? Well how long do you got?" I hear her say from behind.

I turned towards her with my arms crossed, "I have the rest of the afternoon."

"Seriously?" She says excitedly with a fist pump, "Alright! Whole afternoon with no interruptions. Should we do it up stairs, or down stairs? I actually heard that doing it on the washer machine is amazing, and I've always wanted to try it."

Still annoyed, I walk past her, my arms still crossed as I go to the kitchen, "You mean you haven't tried it with the other bitch that comes through here?"

"Huh?" She calls after me. I'm guessing she didn't catch what I said, and I wasn't going to repeat it. "Is everything sex with you?" I say instead, looking inside of the fridge, "Why don't we do something else for a change?"

"Hmm, baby, do you seriously mean that?" She hums behind me, and I feel her hands sliding around my waist. I hate how she can make my heart thump hard once like it just did. And how she can make me reconsider.

"Yes!" I say in an angry tone, pushing her hands away from my waist as I shut the door to the refrigerator, "God your ridiculous."

I wanted her to be annoyed, but when I turned around and saw her, she was smiling, rubbing her neck sheepishly, "I can't help that I like fucking you." I roll my eyes and push pass her, "So I guess the boyfriend is finally hitting it right?"

That hit a button. Just because I don't want to have sex with her tonight, doesn't mean he has to be fucking me right. Maybe I just wanted to spend time away from the guy! Getting angry, I whirl around, yelling out, "What does that-" But she ended up right behind me, which threw me off. I stumbled on my words as she gave me a sexy little smile, and pushed me against the wall. I don't even know how I got there. She held my wrists against the wall, and her tongue was already out, a twinkle in her eyes. She slid it quickly against my lips as she whispered, "Because you've never refused my loving before."

And just like that, we were ripping each others clothes off. In point of a second, she convinced me that I wanted her. God, how was I suppose to give this up. She doesn't have a penis, and she still fucks me better than Sasuke could ever dream. And even with a strap on she has me moaning her name.

X

I'm riding her as fast as I can, forcing the dildo to go as deep as it can. Her name keeps repeating in my mind as I breast bounce up and down in her hand. I arch my back as she talks dirty towards me, her cocky smile never leaving her face. I can't help but to groan in frustration as she starts to play with my clit, calling me her slut as she does. I jerk forward when she slaps my ass, pinching my nipple at the same time. And as this all goes on I straddle her as hard as I can, riding her faster and faster.

Damnit it's so close, I can feel it right there. If only it will come faster. God her hands are at my waist again, massaging my hips. Uhn, she keeps slapping my ass just to annoy me. Fuck! She's sucking on my nipples. Biting on them. My collarbone. Ugh, my back, digging her nails into my skin. Shit, I'm cumming.

I'm cumming.

"I'm cumming!" I moan loudly, riding harder as she kisses my chest. Then I let the orgasm crash through me, collapsing against her. She was sitting up now, her arms around me as she held me the whole time. Her hold was tight and protective, and I felt so vuranable as I came while she held me.

When it was finally over, she kissed me on my cheek and gave me a smile. I smiled weakly at her and collapsed on the bed next to her. She laid down also, looking up at the ceiling as I turned over and looked over at her. I stared at her skin as she unstrapped the strap on and kicked it away and I listened to her sigh of content when she brought her arms under her head. I wish she'd wrap her arms around me again, but she never really does afterwards. Just lays there.

"So hey," Sakura says, looking over at me, "Do you think you should go? You know, before Sasuke starts to call."

I feel my heart thump, but it was out of hurt. I ignored it, sitting up and grabbing the covers, bringing them to my chest. I scooted towards the edge.

"Babe, why the frown?" She asks, sitting up and looking at me. I didn't even know I was frowning. I forced out a smile and stood up, walking over to the other end of the bed to find my clothes, "Nothing," I replied.

"I think we took off our clothes downstairs," She says, rolling over and grabbing a too big t-shirt. She tossed it at the end of the bed, "Here, you can put that on and we can get our clothes together."

I stared at the shirt, feeling the frown on my face now. I take it off the bed and turn around, letting the covers fall then putting it on. I walk out without another word and trotted down the stairs, suddenly feeling like leaving as soon as possible. I spot my panties and go towards them, picking them up and putting them on. I start to look for my jeans.

"Looks like the boyfriend called a good 30 mintues ago," Sakura says as she comes down the stairs with a plop with each step. She was still scrolling down my phone, "Oh, and texted you too, like ten mintues ago. How are you going to explain that one?" I ignored her, spotting my jeans next to the foreign lingera. That annoyed me even more, "Baby, did you hear me?"

"Why does it matter?" I snap at her, "Not like you have to deal with him every time I come over here, so don't worry about it." I snatched my jeans away from the floor and put them on.

"Hey, what's the matter?" She asks me sincerely, coming towards me as I button up my pants. I just shake my head. Looking around for my bra and shirt, "Stop lying, I know when somethings wrong with you."

"And how could you possibly know that just through sex for 3 months?" I ask, still searching. I spot it near the kitchen doorway and I walk over towards them.

"Baby, I didn't say you had to leave right now. I was just making sure I didn't get you in trouble with him."

I brush it off, struggling to clamp my bra back together as I reached awkwardly behind my back. I felt a pair of hands take the straps out of my hand and clamp them properly. Not acknowledging the help, I walk into the kitchen to find my shirt, where it has to because, strangely, my clothes were scattered in a sorda straight path. I spot them in the middle of the floor and put it on. I ruffle my hair around, letting my fingers comb through it, as I tried to look presentable enough to go back outside. She leaned in the doorway that lead into the kitchen, "Don't go yet." I hear her say.

Even though I know she was trying to save her ass from my pissy mood towards her, I couldn't help but to slightly melt at her words. My heart thumped as I paused my actions, before shaking it off and continuing, "Shut up, Sakura. You know you don't want me here."

"I do!" She say quickly. I glanced at her to see her frowning at me, "Really! We can watch a movie."

I sigh, looking around for my purse, "It's ok, Sakura. You don't have to spend time with me. I should go anyway."

"No no, come on!" She tried desperately, using her hands as she talked, "We could get some Chinese, grab a case of beer, watch a scary movie till we freak the fuck out! It'll be fun!"

And it did sound like fun. Sasuke never really did stupid stuff like that with me. If we were together, it was always cuddling in the room. Sex right after. Then cuddle more. It's such a boring routine, such a stupid waste of time, especially when I already get some from over here so I'm just doing it to entertain him. But, I couldn't leave him, even though I was cheating on him with someone else. It's just that, the relationship I have here is so unstable. And I hate to admit it, but, I like Sakura more than I should since this is just a sex relationship. So. I didn't need to dump Sasuke just to end up alone. Sometimes, cuddling is nice, but I would like to do it with someone I want to, not with Sasuke. Still, at least I can still have someone who is willing to cuddle with me.

"Sasuke will get suspicious if I don't start to reply." Is all I say as I move to leave the kitchen to go to the bathroom to check my hair and face. She moves aside as I walk through the doorway.

"Fuck the boyfriend." She says, sounding a bit annoyed. That amuses me and I glance at her before I walk into the bathroom.

"You know I have to make sure he's ok and that I need to be careful. We both don't need him to figure us out."

"The pussy can't even fuck you right, why are you still with him?" She's aggravated now, but for what reason I really don't know. Sometimes these questions she's asking pop up, but I won't answer them until I'm sure about her feelings towards this relationship and me.

"I'll see you soon, alright Sakura?" I reassure, putting my hair in a pony tail and letting my bang fall into place.

"Yeah." She grumbles, already heading up the stairs, "Sure."

I walk out of the bathroom, holding my purse as I watch her climb the stairs. Frowning, I turn around and see myself out, "I'll text you." I call to her as I open the door, but I don't get a reply. So I close the door and head out.

X

"Ino, you didn't reply to my messages. What were you up to?" Sasuke asks more suspicious than annoyed.

I don't pay him any mind while I look down at my phone as I force out a cheer voice, "Baby, it's dress shopping with mom. Did you really think I would be able to pick up the phone? As soon as I got in there she took my phone with her little evil laugh.

He groaned, "God, why are yall going shopping anyway?"

I force out a smile, "Wedding, remember? You're suppose to be my date, I asked you like two weeks ago."

"Oh shit. Sorry baby, I totally forgot." He says, wrapping his arms from behind me, kissing my cheek up to my ear, "Really, I should have remembered."

I have to try hard not to roll my eyes at him, or sigh in annoyance. I didn't care that he didn't remember. I already gave up on caring about things like that when it came to Sasuke, "It's fine bumpkin, just find a suit quick, alright?"

Obviously I was lying about the dress shopping, me and my mom finished that a month ago when we found out about the wedding. Luckily he forgot about me saying this, or I would have been in trouble. For some reason I'm being risky, like I dont care. Usually I'm more careful on not using things more than once.

"You're upset, I can tell. I'm sorry."

The annoying thing is that he has the right to say that he can tell that I am upset, because we've been together in an actual relationship. But I'm not upset about him, but about how Sakura wasn't texting me back, which is why I was staring at my phone. I texted her an hour ago, but she hasn't replied. Sighing, I push my phone in my pocket, "It's alright babe, just don't do it again."

X

I was getting fucked again, by Sakura. My hands were grabbing the sheets as I tried to refrain from moaning her name, because I was still upset about her not texting me back at all since a week ago. But every time I didn't moan her name, she'd thrust harder, trying to force me to moan. God, why does she have to be such an asshole. An asshole that can bend me so easily and fuck me right.

Shit, I'm going to cum soon.

"Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again."

My eyes snapped open and my head turned towards the noise. Are you fucking serious?

"What a lame ass song, babe." Sakura grunted, still thrusting.

I with held a moan as I tried to focus, "He's calling me Sakura."

"Fuck him." She replied, leaning down and kissing my collarbone with a nip.

I snatched up my phone, looking at the caller ID. It was him. God, how can he have that much of a bad timing, "Sakura quit it, I need to answer."

"Fuck him babe." She mumbled, sucking on my skin. At least she was polite enough to stop thrusting. I took a deep breath and answered, "Hello?"

"Babe, where are you at. Naruto said he saw you leave earlier, and today we were suppose to see a movie."

Fuck, I completely forgot, "I couldn't take school today, baby. Bitches were aggravating me."

"Was it that slut Stacy?" He asks with an angry tone, which made me smile because I knew it didn't matter who it was he was always going to be on my side. I didn't notice Sakura was watching me until I saw her frown. I mouthed to her 'Boring me to death' and rolled my eyes, because what I was doing was pretty rude, seeing as we were in the middle of sex. Still she continued to frown and leaned back down, going back to kissing my collarbone. I closed my eyes as her lips sucked on my skin, "Yeah, she's been talking a lot of shit lately."

"I need to talk to her. She needs to let it go." Sasuke practically growled.

He was referring to their relationship. She was devastated when they broke up, and told me for a good two weeks about how he was gonna do the same to me. Back then I was worried, now I couldn't care less, "No need." I sighed out as Sakura sucked on my nipples, "I don't want it to look like she's getting to me." That's when I started to feel Sakura slowly sliding in and out of me with her strap on. My voice hitched and I squeezed my eyes tight. She was being a bitch again.

"Right well, I'm heading to you're place now so I can pick you up."

Sakura was thrusting a bit faster now, I tried to breathe normally, "No baby!" I yelled out, to both of them. She didn't need to be doing this to me while I was on the phone and Sasuke definitely didn't need to find out that I wasn't home, "You can't I'm not ready!" I spilled out as Sakura pinched my clit, "And I don't want you to see me while I'm looking ugly."

I could hear him laughing, "You're never ugly, girl. But alright, then I'll pick you up in an hour. That's long enough, right?"

"Yes," My mind was screaming. She stopped thrusting and was now sliding her tongue between my slit, "Just about."

"Alright. See you soon." I was about to hang up till I heard him yell, "Hey text me babe! K? I miss you."

"Ok ok." I rushed, "Love you, bye."

Sakura sucked on my clit hard as I hung up, and I moaned loudly in frustration, anger, and need, "What the fuckkkkkk, Sakura."

"Pussy ass bitch needs to stop calling," She said, pulling away from between my legs. I groaned, seeing as she wasn't going to finish me off.

"He's my boyfriend, of course he's going to call." I sigh out, my whole body vibrating with so many different sexual feelings. It was silent. I raised my head to see Sakura glaring at the wall. I frowned slightly, bringing my legs up as I pulled myself up with my elbows, "What-"

"You should leave." She said, cutting me off, "Seeing as he's going to be coming for you soon."

I frowned even more, sitting up fully until I was sitting on the bed, "I have an hour."

"Just enough time to shower, put on make up, and get ready." She replied, climbing off the bed and stretching.

She's pissing me off, "Or enough time for you to finish me off."

"Not today. Hurry up so you don't get caught." Was all her reply before walking out of the room.

X

Again, she wasn't texting me back. I sat through a whole movie cuddling with this stupid idiot, having to endure his every minute kiss on the cheek, and his hands always going between my unsatisfied vagina. And she still couldn't bother to text me back.

UGH!

When Sasuke finally dropped me off, I hopped right in my car. I wasn't going to take this shit from her any longer.

xxx

Sakura opened the door with a tired expression on. Her hair was frazzled, she only wore some shorts and a too small shirt, and she was rubbing her eyes. When she saw me though, her whole expression soured, "Oh. hey."

I frowned, "Hey, going to let me in?"

"Yeah sure." She said, backing up and holding the door open. I passed by her, but turned around as soon as I entered fully. She closed the door and turned around to face me, a blank expression on her face. I crossed my arms, frowning even more, "Why haven't you texted me back?"

"I didn't realize this was some type of relationship that required responsibility. I thought that it was sex and move on." That hurt, a lot, and I didn't have a reply for it. I just stared at her, my eyes wide. She brushed passed me, continuing to talk, "I mean, that's what this is, right?"

I turned around, watching her, "I don't remember ever saying that!"

"I guess your right," She said with a shrug, plopping on her couch as I walked into the living room, "It was just a silent agreement we made when we first met. We never spoke of it."

"A silent agreement that you made on your own!" I yelled, "I didn't put it on the table, I never agreed to it!"

"You just followed along." She replied dully.

"It was the only thing I could do without scaring you away!" I shot back.

She shook her head with a laugh, "Scare me away? Really? From you? See it's because of that we can't even think about becoming serious."

"What's that suppose to mean!" I ask in aggravation, "It's because of you we can't think about getting serious."

"Always thinking that I'm not serious about anything. That everything is just sex with me." She continued

"Always telling me to leave right after! Always having some other girls panties tossed around here!" I countered.

"Not paying attention when I'm really worried about you. Brushing me off when I try to offer to stay for a movie."

"You only offered because I was complaining! I didn't want your sympathy!"

"It wasn't sympathy, Ino!" She said, finally raising her voice now, "I actually want to make you happy! I hate when you're mad at me. But you take me as a joke!"

"I take you seriously! You hurt me every time you suggest me to leave right after!" I cry out, my eyes watering a bit, which it did every time I was really angry.

"I don't want to force you to choose me." She sighs out, standing up from the couch, "Which is why I tell you to leave. You don't need to get in trouble with the pussy ass boyfriend."

"And you only hold me when I cum, never when we are finished." I say, wiping my eyes furiously, sniffing.

She came towards me, grumbling, "I don't want to get rejected by you, so I never move past anything I'm not familiar with." She wiped my face with an annoyed look on her face, "Next time I'll hold you, alright?"

I just shook my head, "You only want me because I'm complaining."

Sakura groaned, "God, Ino. Shut that sympathy crap down. It isn't like that. And you know it."

"So. Are we serious now?" I mumble.

She wraps her arms around me, "As serious as you want to be."

"Which is very serious." I say, pushing her away. Annoyed that she's seen me crying over her, and aggravated that she's giving me sympathy, "I'm not easy to deal with."

"I know that." She says, a smile on her face when she caught herself from stumbling backwards.

"And I want to cuddle after have sex! I want you to kiss me any time you want, not just during our fuck sessions. And I want you to hold me like you hold me when I cum, I want it exactly the same."

She rolls her eyes at me, grinning as she walks her way back towards me, "Sure sure, alright."

I flip her off with a scowl, "Shut up."

But she only laughs, "So what about the boyfriend."

I shrug, sighing as she wraps her arms around me, "I'll deal with him later."

"Better be soon." She whispers, kissing down my neck, "I don't like to share."

X

And again, she's fucking me. And again, I'm moaning her name. I'm grabbing the sheets, I'm crying for her to make me cum. I'm arching my back as she calls me her whore. She's slapping me to annoy me. Smirking at me just to aggravate me. Pinching my clit just to tease me. God, she makes me furious.

My phone rings, but I don't answer. It's probably Sasuke, but I don't give a fuck. No reason to keep him around anymore.

"What a lame fucking song, babe." Sakura teases, bending down and nipping at my skin. I moan, "Shut up."

The phone 'bings' with a new voice mail.

Sakura rolls over and lets me ride her, tired of doing the work and not getting anything out of it. I grab my breast, bouncing up and down and biting my lip. I can feel her eyes on me, "You know I always liked watching you ride. You look so sexy."

I smile weakly, but keep going. She sits up and holds me, kissing at my neck.

As I came, she continued to hold me held me. When I was spent, she still held me as I collapsed into her arms then into the bed. And we cuddled, as corny as that sounds. And she kissed me occasionally, just to see me smile.

So I guess I'm happy with this.

* * *

**I wanted it to be a bit more fun, but you know me, I love drama and romance. Hope you liked my version of it. I realized in the middle of writting that everyone who requests has a vague idea about how they think the story is going to play out to the song they suggested. So, that being said, it's easier for me to disappoint you rather than please you with my results. So, knowing that, I got nervous :p.**

**I guess the next I'm checking out is "I kissed a girl and I liked it." That's going to be a bit tough. But I did say this was a challenge. Let's see how I do.**

**Anymore suggestions/requests/challenges?**

**Shycadet loves. Out.**


	3. Break Your Knees

**A/N - **Complements to myself for this challenge. Thing is, im on complete lockdown and have been for awhile, so its hard for me to get on and write AND listen to the song challenges. So, i came up with one myself to ease the pain of long waits. Hope you don't mind. I will try my hardest to get back on top of things.

Here we go.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Break Your Knees - Flyleaf

Prologue

Ino Yamanaka sat in her one seat cushion chair staring down at her notebook with her reading glasses on. Her eyes scanned from left to right as she remained totally still in complete silence. The view from the 80th floor was amazing, you could see practically all of the busy city and it's noisy commotion, but from where she was you couldn't even hear the constant beeping. The clock behind her ticked constantly at the same pace, reminding her that time was still going by and very soon her next patient would be in.

The assignment was given to her just yesterday. The judge called, insisting that she take the assignment and only focus on this one patient. The judge was Mr. Uchia, a child hood friend that was practically family, and she couldn't particularly say no. The man was practically family and whatever the assignment was had to be important; he rarely asked for favors. So, with her hands tied behind her back, she accepted it with little pleasure. Focusing on just this patient meant that all her other patients and appointments would be cancelled, which was ridiculous when you thought about it. Some of those patients she had been seeing for years, it would be beyond difficult for them to get used to -and feel comfortable enough- to talk to another psychiatrist. It irritated her that Sasuke was doing all of this without her permission, but the irritation was mild and almost forgivable. What wasn't forgivable is the special treatment this one single person was getting. Honestly, how was this one person that important? Still, she tried to push those thoughts aside and focused on her notebook, which had the information about this patient. Going into an assignment with a negative attitude was unacceptable. She made it a point to not judge the patient…ever. Still, after years, it was hard to do. But she was still young and had plenty of time to fix the minor problem; She was only 26.

The patient was female, her age was 25, and her height was 5'4 even. Along with emerald green eyes, rosy pink hair, and a feisty attitude to boot, it says that she has been in trouble with the law for years now. Lovely, just what Ino needed, a hard headed patient who would be nothing but stubborn and trouble. Quick, she shook her head and shoved the thoughts away; she seriously needed to get on top of not judging patients. With a sigh, she took a sip of her coffee and turned the page. A slight frown formed at her lips as she read something that startled her. It said that there was a major crime 3 years ago that involved her and another victim. The bothersome part of it was that the patient, her name being Sakura, refused to confess the relationship between the victim and herself.

"Strange." Ino mumbled, biting her lip and continuing on, but there was no more information about her. Sighing, she placed the notebook on the coffee table in front of her and crossed her arms in thought, still chewing her lip. The patient seems to have a past, a very heavy past, and she was beginning to doubt that she could even get close enough to her. Ino had seen patients like this before and everyone who specialized in physiology agreed that it was practically impossible to get patients like that to even begin trusting another person. Ino had only met a few that were able to break through.

Just then her assistant walked in, an emotionless expression on his face. He had his hands in his pocket as his other one carried a yellow packet, "This just came in. Looks like its more about this patient."

Ino frowned and held out her hand, taking the packet and opening it. Taking the papers out, she flipped through them with her eyebrows together.

"What?" The assistant asked, leaning against the couch that was across from Ino.

Ino looked up with a shake of her head and a slight smile, "Nothing. Thanks a lot Shikamaru."

He smiled slightly before turning around, his hand coming up with a goodbye as he walked towards the door, "No prob'. Call me if you need me."

With a sigh, she looked back down at the information she had just received. After a moment of reading, she shook her head and tossed the packet on the coffee table. It was amazing; every single page of that packet were about the crimes that were committed by Sakura. How was this girl not in jail for life by now?

Standing up, mug in hand, she walked over to her glass window in silence. Taking a sip of her coffee, she stared outside with her frown still on her face. She didn't know why, but she already knew that this was going to be a long day.

Suddenly, though, she smiled slightly, taking another sip as she mumbled to herself, "I'm up for the challenge."

X

Day 1

The patient walked in with cuffs on her wrists and chains at her ankles, which were connected together. At the rattle of the chains, Ino turned around curiously. The chained "prisoner" jangled her way inside of the office, Shikamaru close behind her. He rushed to Ino's side as Ino's face wrinkled with a deep frown as she started towards the door. Right behind Shikamaru were two big hulk looking men, walking in stiffly. Ino's face turned from not understanding to absolutely pissed.

"I've already asked what this was about," Shikamaru said in a rushed whisper, walking along side with her. As he spoke, the guards broke off simultaneously and suddenly started rampaging through Ino's office. Shikamaru paused, the glanced at Ino worriedly as he continued, "They claim to have orders from the judge saying it required them to come with her."

Ino nodded, but ultimately ignored Shikamaru as she stormed towards a guard who was dumping her pencils in a bag. "Excuse me!" She snapped, snatching the bag and her pencils away, "What do you think your doing?"

"We need to clear the room." The guard grunted, not moving to take the pencils back but glowering down at her.

"What for?" She demanded.

"Orders. Anything that can potentially cause harm to the prisoner or the Doc' must be held safely until the session is over." The other guard spoke, who was picking up Ino's stapler and tossing it into his bag. Ino whirled around at the other guard, who continued to his scavenging. Glancing at the patient, Ino saw Sakura looking ahead with an expressionless face and dead eyes, oblivious to everything around her. Ino whirled back around to the first guard, "She isn't a prisoner! And she doesn't look very dangerous to me. So" Ino said with a bite in her words along with strained calmness, "If you could please-"

"Can't do it." The hulk shook his head with stiff jerks, "It's orders."

In the back Shikamaru pulled out his cell phone, shaking his head as he said aloud, "Bad mood big guy."

"Listen to me!" Ino shrieked, her finger pointed into the mans face, "IF you do not leave and put my stuff back, you are going to wish you were never born, because I'll shove this bag and these pencils so far up your narrow ass you'll be tasting latex and pencil shavings in your morning coffee!"

The guard raised an eyebrow, and the other paused his movements and straightened his posture. The clicking of the clock was the only noise along with Ino's heavy, angry, breaths.

"Ino." Shikamaru called, interrupting this silence.

"What!" She snapped, looking over at him.

His voice remained even, "Judge on the phone."

Ino stomped towards Shikamaru and snatched the phone away, quickly putting it to her face, "Hello." She growled.

"Ino, hey." Sasuke said carefully.

"What is this about Sasuke?" She asked respectfully, but her cold tone was still there.

"We just need to play it safe." He explained hastily, "Sakura is known to not follow rules and to try to get out of any situation at any cause. So, I sent some guards with a couple of guidelines-"

"I want them out." She growled, "And I want my stuff left alone."

"Ino, come on." Sasuke tried to reason, "Just take a second-"

"Now!" She demanded.

"Alright alright!" He said hastily, "But they need to remain right outside your door, I can't make them leave. My hands are tied on that one."

"Fine." Ino nodded with a glare that crackled the air in front of her, "And I want her unchained."

"Ino." Sasuke said with a heavy sigh.

"This isn't a prison," She continued angrily, "And I refuse to have her chained up like I'm hosting one."

"Fine."

"Lovely." She said darkly, "Bye now." Snapping the phone shut, she handed it to Shikamaru with a furious thrust of her hand. Shikamaru took it calmly, a small smile on his face as he pocketed it and watched Ino whirl around to the guards, "You two. Unchain her.

"We have orders-"

"I don't care!" Ino shrieked.

The guards looked at each other for a moment before one shrugged and went over to unchain Sakura. Ino watched impatiently as he did so, the jangles filling the silent room. When he was done he straightened, silent for his next order, "Now, all three of you out!" They stood only for a second before moving towards the door. With a smile, Shikamaru followed, "Nice work boss."

Ino glared after Shikamaru, "Shut up."

He only chuckled in response and closed the door behind him. Ino slouched a bit, breathing out deeply as she rubbed her temple, "A very long day." She mumbled to herself as she moved to her one seat couch. Practically plopping down, she grabbed her glasses and sat them lightly on the bridge of her nose. Grabbing her notebook, and her pen, she crossed her legs and looked at Sakura.

Sakura stared back with hear pounding silence.

Ino frowned only slightly as she held her pen lightly, "Now that that is over, why don't you tell me your name." Ino said carefully, with almost a soothing sound in her voice, a gentle pushing sound.

Still, Sakura stared at her without giving any type of hint on whether she was going to respond or not. Yet, this didn't discourage Ino; actually she had had this done numerous of times before on her other patients. Carefully, Ino shifted in her seat and placed her arm on the armrest, "Do you want to talk about why you were sent to me?"

Sakura blinked, her eyes shifting to the bottom right corner of her vision staring at the floor.

"I personally am very curious." Ino drawled, continuing to talk conversationally to herself, "You seem to be very important to the judge, he even bothered to ask me for this huge favor."

"He needs to mind his own business." Sakura mumbled out. Her voice sounded furious, but the volume itself was incredibly low and silent.

Ino glanced at Sakura curiously, her hand dropping down to scratch her ankle casually, "He seems to really care about you. He never asks for anything from me."

Sakura remained silent.

Ino took her pen and began to draw aimlessly. It was to make the patient relaxed, for them not to feel pressured to say any more than what they were comfortable with. Writing makes them feel as if they've said enough to have information to write down, "He used to never call; I'd only see him on special occasions like at my friend's dinners, or at Christmas." She paused, looking up from her notebook and at Sakura, "I'll admit though, he really does need to mind his own business."

Maybe it was wishful thinking, but Ino could have sworn she saw the twitch of Sakura's lips pulling up slightly. Ino herself smiled, looking back at her notebook, "Whatever this is about, he's very interested and curious, I know that much." She gave her head a series of shakes in disapproval, "He doesn't understand that his curiosity causes more harm than good. Several of my close friends would agree. Do you have any friends?"

The ticking of the clock in the back was Ino's only response.

Ino continued to draw, shading in a certain shape, "My friends are a bunch of dorks. They like to play video games and eat chips all day. One of them is my assistant up front. He's so lazy that no one will ever bother hiring him." She smiled slightly to herself, glancing up at Sakura, who was still staring at the ground, "So when I got this job I hired him myself. He needed the bills paid and I needed a healthy enough assistant."

Ino put her pen down, shifting slightly in her seat, "We're childhood friends, his dad and my dad were best friends, and his father made me promise to take care of him. So I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life." She laughed quietly to herself. With a sigh, she held up her notebook, "These are the symbols of our families, something we made up when we were kids. We've kept it around ever since. Shikamaru even has a tattoo of it on his right shoulder. That's my assistant's name by the way."

Only Sakura's eyes shifted to the drawing, the rest of her body remaining still.

Ino smiled, looking down at her drawing, "It's a bit rough, I'm not a very great drawer, but this is it."

Sakura blinked, studying the drawings.

Just then Shikamaru peaked his head through, a slight frown on his face, "Ino."

"What are you doing." Ino scolded furiously, standing up and walking to him, "I'm in the middle of-"

"I know, but there is a problem with the patient Emi. She's in 's office demanding she speak with you. I believe she's swinging a chair around."

Ino pinched the bridge of her nose. This isn't what she needed at the moment, especially with a difficult patient like this in her care. She turned to Sakura, who hadn't moved from her spot, "Hey, listen, I'll be right back ok?"

"No need." Said a gruff voice, "We will be taking her back now."

Ino frowned and turned towards the guard, "So early? How come?"

"Honestly we don't feel comfortable with keeping her here without knowing exactly the rules and regulations of her staying." Said the hulk as he walked up to the other guard.

"So Hulk and Gruff are scared about regulations, are you serious?"

Gruff lifted an eyebrow, "Hulk?"

"Gruff?" Replied the other.

"No no." Ino shook her head, "Your gruff." Pointing at one, "And your Hulk." She said to the other. Ino sworn she saw a small smile form at Hulk's lips.

"No matter, we are taking her back and will be arriving around this time tomorrow." Answered Gruff.

Ino sighed, "Fine, alright."

Hulk passed Ino as she crossed her arms with a frown at her lips. She watched as Hulk chained Sakura back up and told her to come along. Her eyes were glued on Sakura as she passed. Chewing her lip, she watched them leave the room. Gruff turned to Ino with an incline of his head, "We will see you tomorrow Ms. Yamanaka."

Ino nodded with a forced smile, "Alright, see you then."

With a nod, Gruff walked out as well.

She continued to stare at the door after them, "Ino, the patient."

"Oh, right!" Ino said, shaking her head and turning to grab the phone.

"No, the other one. Sakura." Shikamaru said, turning to sit as his desk, "How do you feel about her."

"Well, she definitely isn't as impossible as the reports say." Ino mumbled thoughtfully, walking and grabbing the phone. She smiled slightly at Shikamaru, "It seems to me that I've gotten two reactions out of her, which is a very good start, a better one than I expected."

Shikamaru nodded, picking up his pen and leaning back in his swivel chair, "That's good."

Ino smiled and nodded. Then, taking a deep breath, she pressed the hold button, "Emi, It's Ino. What do you think your doing sweetheart?…"

X

Day 3

The clock in the background ticked continuously, filling the silence that hung heavily around Ino and Sakura. The stroke of Ino's pencil was too loud, almost defining, and lingered awkwardly around them. Sakura's eyes were glued to her feet as she sat stiffly with her head hanging just over her knees. Ino's gaze remained comfortable on her notebook, her muscles seeming relaxed but her vision focused, not particularly on her drawing but on Sakura; She was trying to make sure she caught any movement from her.

Ino continued to stroke her pencil peacefully, almost as if second nature. No thought went into her drawing her family symbol for the tenth time, it was almost a ritual performed to relax her, to calm the mind and body as she tried to remain still -even when she was slightly uncomfortable-. She wanted to shift or to at least relive her limbs from the cramped position she had been sitting in without a single movement for a solid 30 minutes in intense silence. She had to continuously remind herself of the consequences of shifting. It meant that it might break the patients train of thought. So she tried to remain as still as she possibly could.

As Ino shaded in a shape, Sakura shifted. Ino looked over with mild curiosity, watching as Sakura lifted her head in silence. Their gaze didn't meet though, Sakura's eyes unfocused as she looked over to the far side of the room. Ino took the opportunity to shift slightly, blood rushing in such relief that she could have groaned out in ecstasy. Instead, she kept her face composed and friendly, watching Sakura patiently.

Moments passed with no spoken words.

Ino readjusted her notebook, twisting the pencil in her hand to get comfortable with it again before she began to shade in her shapes. The clock ticked away and the pencil's soft caress against the paper wrecked both of their nerves as the sound practically stabbed at their ears.

"Why am I still here?" Sakura mumbled out, seeming to have enough of the torture. Ino was grateful, she was having enough of it too, "How long we stay here is entirely up to you."

Sakura shook her head, closing her eyes with a tired expression on her face, "Yeah, the whole you can talk whenever you want to crap, right?"

Ino smiled slightly, placing her pencil in her lap, "Precisely."

"What if I don't want to talk?" Sakura spoke, her voice sounding older than 25.

Ino shrugged lightly, her fingers rubbing against each other as she continued to smile softly at Sakura, "I get that question a lot. Honestly, you don't have to talk about anything that's troubling you or what forced Sasuke to send you to me. In actuality, you can speak to me about anything under the blue moon. The main goal though **is** to get you to talk, I will admit, but that isn't the only hope. Basically, I'm like a friend, someone who is there whenever you need them, whenever you want to talk or want to get away. Just like friends, you can pick and choose what you want to tell them, so please don't feel pressured to tell me every little thing about your past." Ino pushed a strain of lose hair behind her ear, "Just allow me to be here for you."

Sakura shifted, turning her head completely to the right as she looked away from Ino. Ino watched her carefully, laying her hand on her arm rest as she relaxed. She felt slightly confident, this is how most procedures went. They would ask if they needed to talk, and once they told them that they didn't have to talk about anything particular, they went on and on about random facts and had normal conversations. So, if she was correct, she would be getting a response from Sakura soon enough, 10 minutes from now or even tomorrow, there wasn't exactly a time line.

"I don't like talking about things." Sakura mumbled stubbornly.

Ino nodded understandingly, "I don't like to either. But if you tell me something, I'll tell you something in return."

"How many patients give into that crap." Sakura grumbled.

Ino couldn't help but stifle a smile, "Honestly, not a lot, but sometimes it works."

Sakura sighed out, rubbing her eyes.

Ino remained silent, not pressuring her. The goal was to get the patient to talk on their own, not for her to force them to talk.

"I got into a fight with this guy in a bar." Sakura spoke slowly, her voice strained as if she were going against all reasoning. But Ino knew half of her thought process. Sakura would rather talk than to stay here longer than necessary.

"How come?" Ino asked conversationally, leaning back in her chair.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, her head still completely turned to the right, "He said some things that pressed my buttons."

"If you don't mind me asking," Ino poked carefully, "What exactly are you buttons, seeing as I don't exactly know what your good side is."

Sakura glanced at Ino, her eyes distrusting and suspicious, "My buttons are just like everyone else's."

Ino nodded, taking the hint and didn't push it any further, "Well, what happened when he said what he said."

"I punched him in the face." Sakura said with a deep frown, "He didn't bother to punch back."

Ino raised an eyebrow curiously, "Is that so." She drawled, interested in the reason why but not bothering to pursue the answer, "Well that's good. I doubt it would have been a sore to sight to see you and him fight."

"He's my best friend, Naruto." Sakura murmured, her face slowly giving away how she felt, "He must have thought he deserved it. And I'm almost positive he did it on purpose."

Ino leaned forward, her chin propping against her palm as her elbow pressed against her knee, "Why would he do something like that?"

Sakura shook her head and straightened her back. She was staring at something behind Ino, and Ino noticed. Despite Ino's willpower, she turned around and searched for whatever Sakura was staring so intensely at. Suddenly, the buzzer split the silence and made Ino jump slightly.

Heart beating out of her chest, she quickly turned back to Sakura, who was smiling, "Times up."

Ino frowned slightly, opening her mouth to speak but Hulk came in just then and took Sakura away. Gruff peaked his head though, bid Ino a farewell, and left as well.

X

Day 6

3 more days had passed and Ino seemed to be slowly warming Sakura up enough to speak casually to one another. Sakura had been speaking more and more after day 3, but that was compared to day 1. Every story Sakura spoke of was choppy, cut off, and Ino hardly ever heard the ending or reason. It made her curious, impatient, and it almost had her blurting out questions before thinking about them, which was dangerous; she didn't want to lose the progress she gained with Sakura. Still, she struggled to keep control. Even more so now that she was slowly connecting that there was always one thing that was in common in all of the stories.

"So that's why you went to court the 4th time?" Ino asked, leaning forward as she listened curiously.

Sakura nodded, looking off to in the distance, which was the far side of the office. Ino nodded as well, leaning back as she thought carefully on her next choice of words, "It seems to me that you get into fights a lot."

Sakura shrugged at the comment, unconcerned on the fact that it was true. She had been arrested more than several times just for fights she got into with strangers.

"Why is that?" Ino pressed carefully.

"Guess I'm just an angry person, Doc'." Sakura replied sarcastically. Ino suppressed a sigh as she looked back at her lap, which held her notebook. "Haven't I done enough talking? When can I leave?"

Ino looked over at Sakura with a small frown, "You haven't enjoyed the talks we have been having?"

"Not particularly." Sakura answered in an even tone.

Ino didn't bother to suppress her sigh this time. She grabbed her notebook and scribbled a couple of words on it, "Well, I can't exactly release you yet."

"Why not?" Sakura questioned in anger and was now glaring at Ino.

Ino's frown deepened as she looked up from her notebook, "Because, for six days now we have been dancing around the true problem."

"You said I didn't have to talk about that." Sakura replied fiercely, her gaze hard.

Ino stared back unflinchingly, "You don't have to until you ready, but eventually we will need to talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it with you!" Sakura yelled, standing up with a furious thrust of her legs.

That slightly stung. "That isn't the problem. The problem is you don't want to talk about it period." Ino said in confidence, her head following Sakura to keep her in her line of sight, "It's because you don't want to talk about it that you're so angry."

"That has nothing to do with it." Sakura growled, pointing an accusing finger at Ino, "You don't know shit about me."

Ino raised an eyebrow, "Do you believe that?" She questioned, placing her notebook down on the coffee table in front of her, "In the matter of six days I was able to find out that you are angry about some major incident from the past and you refuse to let it go, because you feel like if you do you will forget, and you don't ever want to forget because you feel that, in some way, it's your fault."

Sakura shook her head, her face twisted an anger and hate as she began to walked towards the door.

"So you keep this built up anger inside of you, only because you don't know how to talk about it, which is why you continue to have fights with everyone including your best friend." Ino continued after her, standing up casually, "And I'm guessing that your best friend confronted you about the incident, and continued to talk even when you warned him not to. That's when you punched him, and he took it because he knew it was coming but he didn't care."

Sakura grabbed the doorknob, twisting it open.

"What you need to understand, Sakura, is that me and him are the same, we just want to help you get over this problem." Ino spoke softly, carefully, showing Sakura that she cared dearly, which she did. In the short days she had been with Sakura, Ino could almost feel the hurt and pain that lingered inside of her, under all of the anger and rage. She wanted to relieve it some how, to make it go away, "We just want to help."

"I don't need your help." Sakura bit out before swinging the door open and storming through it.

Ino stood there defeated, her finger rubbing her eyes as she gave out a big sigh. Hulk came in and looked at her curiously as Gruff went to chase down Sakura, "Is everything alright?"

Ino nodded with a weak smile, "Everything is fine, Hulk. Me and Sakura are done for the day, so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Hulk nodded before turning to leave. As he left Shikamaru came to the door way, watching Hulk leave before turning to Ino with a questioning eyebrow lifted. Ino waved him off, "Just a minor set back, everything's fine."

Shikamaru shook his head, already moving back to his desk, "A minor set back means a total loss on everything you just gained, Ino. Good luck trying to build it up again."

Ino only groaned and plopped down on her one seat couch.

X

Day 8

Sakura sat there, her hard glare freezing the air 20 feet away from Ino. Ino sat in silence, twisting the pen in her hand over and over. 45 minutes had past and there was no sign of Sakura speaking.

"I'm not strong enough." A weak, miserable voice spoke. It sounded as if it belonged to a broken child. Though at the sound Ino straightened, her eyebrows turning to sympathetic frowns as she listened to Sakura carefully, "If I deal with it on my own maybe I could become a little stronger."

For a moment, Ino stayed silent. Thoughts rushing through her as she tried to come up with a reasonable response. But only for a moment. After it passed she stood silently and walked around the coffee table. Sitting next to Sakura, a good space away, she looked over at her intensely, "Holding things in doesn't make you strong." She spoke softly and seriously, "It only breaks you down slowly from the inside, making you weaker."

Sakura looked over to Ino, a silent tear sliding across her face. She didn't notice at first, but as she felt it tickle her cheek she quickly swiped it away, tearing her vision away from Ino and ahead to the big clear window that showed the busy city.

They sat there for the remaining of the time.

X

Day 9

"She actually spoke about the real problem." Ino said excitedly as she rushed out the news to Shikamaru as they were having lunch, "She said she wasn't strong enough, which must means something must have happened that she couldn't stop. Something that no one could have prevented, but she blames herself for not being strong enough to stop it." The words sped past Ino's mouth without a single stop for breath.

"You seriously shouldn't be telling me these things." Shikamaru said with a sigh, taking a sip of his pineapple soda, "If she trusted me and wanted me to know then she would have told me herself."

Ino perked up with a huge grin, "Your right, she trusts me!"

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow as Ino plopped a cheery tomato into her mouth and chewed happily, "What is the matter with you. Why are you so excited? You've never been this into any of the other patients."

"Honestly, all they talk about is colors and why yellow makes them sad." Ino said with a sigh and a roll over he eyes, "I mean seriously, how can I get into that."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Even so, you seem way more into this patient than any others in the past, even that real rough case. What was his name, Haku."

Ino's happy chewing slowed to a depressing halt, "He ended up killing himself."

"Yes, but that was the only project I saw you completely involved in." Shikamaru stated as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"I wanted to save him, Shikamaru." Ino mumbled, looking down at her salad.

"My point is that, this patient-"

"Her name is Sakura." Ino interrupted with a frustrated glare.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Sakura doesn't give off any real threat of killing herself, so why are you so involved in saving her."

"Because she's so angry, Shikamaru." Ino explained, her eyes falling to a deep saddening blue, "And under all that anger she's hurt so badly she can't seem to bring herself out of it alone. Plus, they don't need to be in threat of killing themselves for me to be concerned."

"Other patients are sad like that all the time." Shikamaru pointed out.

"But she isn't other patients, she is Sakura." Ino said in aggravation, "Stop comparing her to everyone else."

Shikamaru watched Ino carefully for a moment, staring at her curiously. Seconds passed before he finally looked away, "Your forming a connection." He stated simply.

"What!" Ino exclaimed in surprise, "What do you mean."

"With Sakura," Shikamaru explained, "Your forming a connection with her."

"Why do you say that?" Ino demanded.

Shikamaru just shook his head, "Listen, psychiatrist sometimes form bonds with their patients, it's not a big deal. But you need to watch it, alright. Sometimes connections aren't really a good thing."

"Shikamaru-" Ino started, but was interrupted by a huge boulder looking man that came in with a poliet smile, "Hello Ino Yamanaka." Ino blinked, smiling quickly as she stood, "Hulk, hey. Why are you here so early?"

"A request from the prisoner- I mean Sakura." He hastily corrected his mistake, which made Shikamaru snicker in the back.

Ino eyebrows came together, "She requested to come here early?"

Hulk shook his head with stiff jerks, "No, she requested to not come in today."

Ino's excited feeling that raised inside of her fell right to the ground, "Oh…What is the reason?"

"She says she doesn't feel," He paused, thinking of the exact word, "Up to it, I think that's how she put it."

Ino nodded in thought, already sitting down at her seat, "Well alright. If she doesn't feel like she can deal with it today she doesn't have to come today. Tell her this can't be an everyday thing alright?"

"Yes ma'am. Bye Ino Yamanaka." And with a slight bow he left the room.

Ino looked down at her salad, suddenly not feeling like eating, "You wouldn't have been so down if it were anyone else." Shikamaru stated, but Ino didn't bother replying, she didn't feel like getting into it anymore.

X

Day 10

Ino moved around her office, straightening various things that were in arm length. Despite the warning, Sakura had cancelled again, which meant today was nothing but keep yourself busy day. Shikamaru refused to entertain her during the long drawn out hours, mumbling about how he had a rough night with his wife. Again. Ino had heard that excuse so often that she didn't bother asking what exactly happened. Plus, it was Temari we were talking about, and Ino knew just as much as anyone how difficult she could be.

Still, it did little to calm her thoughts. As she shuffled here and there, her mind was set on ways to get Sakura more comfortable to talk. She wanted Sakura to trust her, of all people, with her deepest darkest secrets. She wanted to be the one that Sakura called in the middle of the night, when they were both suppose to be comfortably asleep. The trust was what Ino yearned for. It sat there, the need, the wish, at the inside of her chest and deep in the pit of her stomach. The only way to describe it is imagining a little girl wishing and hoping she got the present she wanted for Christmas.

As she busied herself with her constant movements, she hummed happily. Even though Sakura was away today, she still felt overly excited about the next day.

The problem about being a psychiatrist is that, while you can analyze other people based on their reactions and/or characteristics, you couldn't exactly analyze yourself. It wasn't that Ino wanted to analyze herself, but only that she was merely curious. Curious about her reaction towards Sakura, or the sudden attraction she had to the idea of actually becoming Sakura's friend. It was the slight chance that she could possible be more to Sakura that had her wishing and hoping it would come true. It was that chance that had her putting a lot of herself into the project. And she was slightly curious if it were because she really loved her work, or that she never truly had that connection with anyone before. (1)

X

Day 11

Sakura sat on the couch, no longer hanging her head or gazing far off, but sitting straight up and even bothering to look at Ino's general direction. Ino sat as well, looking at her in a curious manner, but in all she kept her features understanding and patient. They had been sitting like this for 10 minutes now, yet the air around them was comfortable and light, unlike the usual pressure that lingered. Even the silence was nice and peaceful, leaving a pleasant feeling at both of their ears.

And yet knowing all of this, there was still a sense of expectation that floated between them. A sense of suspense. And a hint of anticipation from Ino's general area.

Sakura was the first to break the peace, shifting uncomfortably as her hands came together. Ino sat still, waiting patiently but a small smile came to her lips, "About that major incident you think that happened."

"Yes?" Ino asked evenly, making sure her tone didn't show any type of pressure.

Sakura gave out a breath, her eyes closing, "If I tell you about it, am I free to go?"

Ino's smile fell slightly, and her eyebrows came together, "Well, if I feel as if you've improved, and if you would like to voluntarily end the sessions, then yes there would be nothing I could do to keep you here."

Sakura nodded, but more towards herself than to Ino's words, "Do you feel as if I made some improvement?"

Ino strained out a weak smile, "Compared to day 1, I would say tremendously, but not so extremely to let you off as soon as tomorrow. Honestly, it depends heavily on what you are about to say."

Rubbing her face, Sakura nodded in understanding. She took in a shaky breath, her hands beginning to tremble. "You don't have to rush the process Sakura," Ino cut in quickly, noticing the signs, "You can wait longer if you want. There's no pressure, you don't **have **to tell me right here and now."

But Sakura only shook her head, a small mocking smile on her lips, "Yes there is. The sooner I get it out, the stronger I might become."

Ino stayed silent, not exactly understanding Sakura's statement. Sakura took this moment to take another shaky breath as she steeled herself. "Her name was…Ten-Ten" At the name Sakura winced, as if someone had physically hit her, "She was… my everything Ino." Her voice was just above a whisper, it sounded broken and defeated. Sad and torn. "I loved her with all my heart, I knew that, but back then I was scared and still figuring everything out."

Ino listened closely, struggling to keep her face composed, but with every throb of her heart it pumped poison into her limps, and made her body ach.

"We were just crazy about each other, always laughing always smiling about something." Sakura smiled slightly as memories started to pour through her, "Even the fights were joyful, or maybe I'm just saying this now…Still, I loved her, I wanted to be with her for all my life, I knew that deep in my heart, but we had a steady love, a type that couldn't be rushed. So, deep inside I knew it but it hadn't hit me yet."

At every word of love Ino's heart tore ever so slightly, like two halves slowly slipping apart from each other.

"One night, me and her went to a movie. We went to late showing one, she was complaining about how she didn't feel like getting up when I tried to wake her for the 5 o'clock showing." Sakura sighed, "So, me being me, I let her sleep, because I liked spoiling her. Eventually though, she woke up and whined about how she still wanted to go and how there must have been a later showing." She paused, her eyes falling to the floor, "Me being me, I quickly checked movie times…because I liked spoiling her. So, I saw a time for 11."

Sakura lifted her head slowly, her face broken with sadness and her eyes dimmed yet no tears had shed, "The movie didn't end till about 1 o'clock. We walked out, happily without a care in the world, oblivious to everything around us. So, of course we didn't see him walking behind us. Of course we didn't notice."

Ino's heart clenched and she felt her eyes stinging.

"Of course we didn't know he had continued until we reached a street that was never busy… Our street." Sakura shook her head, her eyes narrowing with anger, "The next thing I knew I was looking at Ten-Ten on the ground. My arms wrapped around her, my hands were covered in blood, and all I could think of saying constantly was 'Oh god, no.' Over and over. The man yelled for money, demanding as he waved his knife around, practically swinging it. But I didn't pay him any attention, I couldn't even look at his face…So I wasn't any help as the police asked me questions to catch the man…He was never found." Sakura raked her fingers through her hair, "She died in my arms and I couldn't do anything, I wasn't strong enough to save her."

Ino shook her head continuously, tears leaking out of her eyes, "You couldn't have saved her. She was stabbed, there was nothing you could do."

"Later is when I remembered," Sakura continued, not paying attention to Ino, "That he yelled before anything happened. He yelled to stop and hand him money and no one will get hurt. My eyes were glued on the knife, my mind was so slow, so groggy, it was like wanting to run in a dream but you couldn't. When he attacked, if I was strong enough to push him away, I would have saved her. But my push was a weak grip as he dug the knife into her flesh."

"You couldn't have stopped him Sakura." Ino argued, pushing the tears away from her cheek as quickly as she could.

Sakura just shook her head.

"Sakura, you have to listen to me." Ino pressed, leaning forward as she sniffed, "You can't forgive yourself for something that wasn't your fault. Do you understand?"

But Sakura hadn't been listening since she had begun talking. She had tuned out the world as she spoke. And now she was moving towards the door; she had nothing else to say.

Ino stood up, her legs weak and wobbly as she tried to talk sense into Sakura. Her words were rushing past her lips, as she stumbled towards Sakura, but Sakura opened the door and walked off. Ino stood there, staring at her back as long as she could, and as soon as she couldn't, her legs gave out. She sobbed on the floor, her hands covering her face as her whole body shook and jerked.

Seconds later she felt arms wrapped around her.

When she had stopped crying her eyes were swollen and she couldn't see.

X

Day 15

It had been days since the incident, and everyday after was filled with nothing but silence. Sakura refused to speak, and Ino had stopped pressuring. They both just sat in the ear pounding silence for exactly an hour before Sakura would leave with Hulk and Gruff. It was as if the day hadn't even happened, and it felt like they were all the way back to day 1.

Ino stared down at her notebook, her family symbol drawn about 30 times, some small, some large, some naked without any shading. It was the same paper she had been drawing on for four days now, but now she couldn't even find the strength to pick up her pencil again.

Her mind was churning with her own thoughts, her own confusing twists in her head. Ever since that day, it seemed like her mind was numb, shut down, so she couldn't figure out what exactly had happened. Why had it hurt to hear the word love from Sakura. Why had she cried for hours. Why couldn't she handle the feelings inside of her.

It was all just a confusing stream of questions with no answers attached.

Sakura shifted, her eyes lifting to Ino, "Is this hurting my chances of leaving this place?"

Ino remained staring at her notebook, "It's not traumatically effecting you." She mumbled in reply.

She heard Sakura sigh, "Well, what can I do to leave here sooner."

"You can talk to me." Ino bit out.

"My favorite color is green." Sakura drawled.

"About the problem, Sakura." Ino said with force calmness, "About the situation we talked about 4 days ago. Not about simple matters. If you want to leave quickly, that's what you have to do. If you want to draw out the process, continue talking to me about your favorite color and how certain foods make you sad. Be my guest to either on, it's entirely up to you." She knew it was wrong to be telling her all these things, but the anger couldn't be helped, it couldn't be stopped.

But Sakura seemed to hardly noticed as she rested her elbow on the arm rest and propped her chin against her palm, "What do I need to exactly talk about."

"Why you blame yourself." Ino snapped, her eyes sharply lifting to Sakura, "Why you feel like it's your fault. Why you think that being stronger would have changed the situation. Those are the types of things we need to speak about if you want to leave so badly."

"I don't want to leave badly." Sakura mumbled, almost apologetically, "It's only I want to get over it quickly."

Ino frowned slightly, her eyes falling slowly as she regretted her behavior, "It's something that takes time, you can't just get over it."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah I know, sorry for being so difficult." Ino sighed, not understanding Sakura's behavior to the least, she hadn't experienced it before, "Please, help me get over it." Sakura mumbled.

Ino looked up, surprised. She met Sakura's eyes immediately. Her heart throbbed hard, and all she could manage was make a weak nod.

X

Day 40

"She could have lived if only-" Sakura yelled, raising to her feet in a furious manner.

"No." Ino quickly interrupted, a fierce look on her face, "You couldn't have changed it either way. It wouldn't have changed anything, Sakura. You aren't understanding that nothing could have changed it at all! It wasn't your fault, it wasn't because you were to weak."

"But, if only…" Sakura said weakly, looking at Ino desperately, "If only I could have stopped him."

Ino shook her head slowly, her face filled with sympathy, "Sakura…no one could have stopped him."

"I just wish." Sakura mumbled feebly, "That I could have saved her." She fell back to her seat, looking defeated.

Ino nodded, though her heart throbbed, "I know."

"I loved her…" Sakura continued.

"I know Sakura." Ino said through her teeth.

"Now I have no-"

"Why can't you accept anyone else in your life, Sakura?" Ino questioned, her face showing a deep frown, "Why can't you add someone new."

"I can't just let her go, Ino." Sakura answered.

"Forgiving yourself and learning to accept it isn't letting her go." Ino argued, "And maybe if you would allow someone to help you get over it things wouldn't be so bad."

"She would be insulted." Sakura said, shaking her head.

Ino couldn't help but smile slightly, "Jealous maybe, but not insulted. Just…let someone else in."

"Like who?" Sakura asked, her arms coming up as she illustrated that no one was around, "There isn't anyone who could possibly help, who would want to help."

Ino's lips curved down word, "I'm not anyone?"

Sakura glanced at her, before shaking her head, "Of course you are, but it's just. Your doing this because this is your job."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Ino asked, allowing her face to show how insulted she felt.

"What I'm saying is," Sakura tried to explain, "Is that if you met me in the streets, you wouldn't be helping me."

"IF we were to accidentally meet," Ino said, her arms crossed, "And we happened to get close enough, I would have helped you Sakura."

"So what." Sakura said finally, shrugging as she stopped caring.

"So." Ino spoke slowly, not knowing her point anymore, "So…let me in."

"You are already, Ino." She replied, a weary look on her face. But Ino shook her head, standing up and walking around the coffee table, "No …I want to be more than that."

Sakura looked up at Ino, her face calm and even, "What else can you be. Your as close as a friend as Naruto is. Your practically my best friend."

"I know." Ino said, her eyes sliding to the side as she begun to feel uncertain, "And I'm happy about that, it's just… I want to be more than that."

Sakura's eyes were confused, along with her face. She stared up at Ino in question, not comprehending what Ino was saying. Seconds passed, though, and realization hit. Her face shifted from confusion, to weary, "Ino you don't want me. I'm unstable, broken, can hardly get my life together."

Ino's heart pounded as she stood at the side of the coffee table, "I want to fix you."

"And you will. Just…I have absolutely nothing to offer, and I'm still stuck on Ten-Ten."

Ino flinched at the name. She took a step forward, her head shaking slowly, "But I want to heal you completely. Make you completely better."

"I doubt it will ever happen." Sakura said with a sigh, her eyes breaking away from Ino, "I'm still in love with her, Ino."

"Please." Ino whispered, taking more steps to Sakura, "Please, stop saying that." She stood in front of Sakura, her hands slowly coming to her face, skittering across her skin up to her hair, "It hurts when you say that."

"It's the truth." Sakura mumbled.

"I know." Ino murmured, her heart clenching, "And I'm not trying to take her place, I just want to be with you, to heal you completely in every way I possibly can. And the only way I can do that is to give myself to you."

"I'm weak Ino-"

"**I **want to take care of **you, **Sakura." Ino said firmly, allowing her finger to lift Sakura's face up, "**I **want to help you. Your so busy talking about how you want to be strong enough for her and for everyone else that will come into your life, that you aren't even thinking about someone else being strong for you."

Sakura looked up at her with broken eyes.

Ino looked back down at her confidently.

Sakura was the first to break contact, closing her eyes and letting her face fall, "I might talk about her a lot." Sakura mumbled.

Ino smiled slightly, kneeling down in front of her, "I will try to bear it."

"Tell me when it's too much." Sakura whispered, "Just tell me and I'll try to stop."

Ino nodded solemnly, "I'll tell you, Sakura."

"I'm weak." Sakura reminded.

"I will take care of you until you gain back your strength." Ino replied simply, grabbing and holding her hand carefully, nothing but patients in her eyes.

* * *

(1) Are you paying attention?

**Hey, hoped you liked it. Give me your thoughts about it and what not. I liked it, but whether it goes with the song is a diffrent story. I sorda did it with the sound of the song and a bit of the lyrics.**

**Tell me how i did.**

**Shycadet Loves. Out.**


	4. Another Heart Calls

A/n - This is a very traditional story that I'm sure everyone knows. Lets see if I can put a twist on it. Thank you for the challenge!

* * *

Another Heart Calls ~ All American Rejects

_We Were Five_

"What's your name?" I ask sweetly, my pearly whites showing as I stared at the girl who acted so much like a frightened puppy. She jumped when I spoke and her eyes darted to me nervously as I waited. I didn't exactly know what was wrong with her. I mean why was she so scared? I don't bite. I don't know. Soon enough though, while I waited patiently for what seemed like a bazillion years, she told me.

"Sakura." She squeaked out like a mouse.

I scrunched my nose. Sakura! What a pretty name! Like the cherry tree petals. How unfair. I think my pop pop told me that my name means something like wild boar. I stared at her, scrunched faced, until I noticed she started to get really sad looking. Like I was about to say something mean. I smiled brightly quickly, "That's a pretty name." I say with a rush and another bright smile, "I'm jealous." I admit as I sit next to her under the tree, "My name is Ino. It isn't as pretty as yours."

Finally! She smiles! Her cheeks turn this cute pink shade and she's trying not to look at me. She's embarrassed! How cute! It makes me smile. I watch her with a giggle. Why does someone this cute get picked on? I don't understand. There isn't anything wrong with her. Actually, she makes me jealous. I wish I had her cute pink hair and her cute little smile.

"What were those guys making fun of you for anyway?" I ask softly.

It makes her stop smiling, even her blush goes away. "Nothing." She mumbles.

I watch her with a frown, "Whatever it was." I say with confidence and the hardest voice I can muster, "They won't do it ever again. I'll make sure of that." I say with a firm nod.

She doesn't say anything, maybe she doesn't believe me, but I won't. I'm sure of it. Those jerks won't ever hurt her feelings again.

_We Were Ten_

"Sakura! Sakura! Look what I got for you!" I squeal with a giggle. I skip to her, she was by the spring with daisies in her hand. She turned towards me with a cheeky smile.

"What is it?" She asks. When she sees me skipping she giggles also and starts walking towards me.

Proud of myself, I whip my present from behind my back and my smile gets ten times bigger, "It's a red ribbon!"

Sakura looks at it with awe in her eyes as it flutters in the picking up wind, "Where'd you get it?"

I only shrug, happy that she likes it, "This boy gave it to me, but you always looked better in red so I decided to give it to you."

"Oh no." She starts to shake her head, "If it was a present from a boy, he must like you. I can't take it."

But I shoo her away, "No no, it's fine! Come here, lemme' put it on!"

She comes towards me, but she continues to object, "But what if he **does **like you? He'll be sad if you give me this instead of wearing it."

But I don't listen to her. It was from that Sasuke kid, the one that never talks and is always scowling at someone. He can't like me, because he likes no one! So problem solved! I don't know why he gave me the ribbon though. I saw it in his hand and I said it was really pretty and asked if I could have it. I thought he was going to say no, I was ready to start yelling and having a fit. But, he only glanced at me and gave the slightest smile before giving it to me. Mumbling something as he walked away. I don't know what he said, but it's whatever, cuz now my best friend has it and it doesn't matter anymore!

Yay for me! Look how happy she looks, "Now, the only reason people still make fun of you cuz' of your forehead is because you hide it! If you don't hide it, they won't make fun of you cuz' you'll be all like 'Hey my name is Sakura and so what if I have a big forehead! I don't care and you shouldn't either!' Then they won't mess with you anymore!"

I take a step back, then grin at her when she blushes and tries to cover her forehead with her palm, "No no, don't cover it up! Trust me, it'll work!"

She smiles and mumbles thanks.

I'm sure my plan will work. I'm positive. If it doesn't I'll beat up anyone who even thinks about making fun of her! So, it's a win win situation! See, I'm amazing, and the bestest friend she could ever have!

_We Were Fifteen_

"Uh, no, not cool." I say. I look at Sakura and we burst out in laughter together. I giggle, grasping her shoulder for support as we make our way down the hall.

"What do you think made him think that was ok?" Sakura asks in a hush whisper as we watch Rock Lee pass by us. He glances at us and gives a huge grin before giving us a thumbs up, "Have a wonderful day ladies!" He yells and walks off with a bounce in his step.

Me and Sakura look at each other again before cackling up in laughter again. "Who knows!" I gasp, my stomach cramping, "He's such a weirdo."

Hanging with Sakura was always the best. She always made me feel so giddy. So happy. Made me feel more emotions than any other person I knew.

"I know right." Sakura agree with a shake of her head. I giggled slightly, wiping a tear away. Suddenly, it got silent between us. I glanced at Sakura to see her walking kind of stiffly. With a curious frown, I looked ahead, trying to spot what caused her to get all awkward. But before I could look, a dark raven colored looking boy takes away my line of sight of finding the something or someone that got to Sakura.

"Hey Ino," He says with a wink as he passes by. I glance at him before rolling my eyes, a slight smile on my face. It was Sasuke, that weirdo of a boy that always makes it a point to say hey to me every day. It was mildly flattering, if only I **mildly **found him interesting. Still, doesn't mean I have to be a jerk to the guy.

As soon as he was out of my line of sight I went back to searching for what got Sakura so stiff, but was cut short when I noticed Sakura sped up, an annoyed look on her face. For some reason, out of no where, I made the connection that Sakura must like Sasuke and I made a mental note to stay away from him. As soon as it donned on me I sped up also, trying to keep her pace, as I glanced at her cautiously, "Hey, you alright?"

She turned to me with a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?"

I raised an eyebrow but kept my mouth shut, "Alright, well…Wanna spend the night? I've been so bored at home." Hopefully, tonight, she will confess to me that she likes him so we could have silly girl talk. I was getting all excited already.

"Sure, look I forgot something I'll talk to you later." And with that she sped off.

I watched her, a frown on my face. What was that about?

I turned down my hallway when I spotted this guy named Kiba brighten at the sight of me. I raised an eyebrow, but in the inside I was dreading the moment he reached me. This only meant one thing, and I personally didn't feel like going through it.

"Hey Ino," Kiba said brightly, his hands jammed in his pocket as he gave me a cute nervous smile.

I wave at him sarcastically, "Hello there Kiba."

He gives out a nervous laugh before he starts rubbing the back of his neck, "So hey, I was wondering, you know, since we've been hitting it off and stuff, maybe we could go out some night."

I smile at him, a sympathy smile that makes me look like a major 'itch, I know, but I kind of feel bad for the guy. He knows, I bet you anything, that I always turn guys down. I bet his guys friends warned him about me, how he doesn't have a chance, but he still did it. So, he must really like me. Unfortunately, I don't exactly like him, or any guy at our school for that matter.

Finally, with a suppressed sigh, I try to figure out a way to let him down as carefully as possible, "You know, maybe some other time?" I suggest, but he's already nodding, seeing all of this coming. It makes me feel sad for the guy, I try to give him an encouraging smile, "But you know we don't exactly know each other like that, know what I'm saying? Maybe if we texted more, or like, talked on the phone…"

I tail off, hoping I won't have to finish my sentence. It never gets easier, the whole letting guys down thing. I normally just say no, but this time I suggested that there could possibly be something if he put more effort into it, and he snatched and held on to that hope, "Yeah!" He cries out, then noticing that he sounded overly excited, he died it down a bit with a nervous laugh, "Yeah I get what your saying."

I smiled, wiggling my fingers at him as I walked off, "Great. No hard feelings right?" I wait for him to nod before saying, "Good, see you later."

When I was sure to be out of sight I dropped my façade and sighed out, feeling a bit spent after what had just happened. It was hard to pretend to be interested. It takes even more energy for me to figure out why I have to pretend. All the guys that asked me out were always cute, always funny, always had great smiles. Before, we would always hit it off, always have fun, always laugh. But when it came to them asking me out, I was always turned off by the idea.

With a sigh a dragged myself to my class. When I plopped in my seat, the only thing that lightened my mood was the fact that I remembered Sakura would be spending the night.

That little piece of info lightened my mood.

X

The sun is starting rise and Sakura is still arguing with me. Why are we fighting? Why is she so angry with me? I don't even remember what I did, why this whole thing started, all I know is that one second we were laughing the next she was annoyed for some reason.

"It doesn't matter!" Sakura yells, glaring at me as I watch her with a frown.

"It does matter!" I yell back, frustrated and on my last nerve, "You're angry with me for some reason and I want to know what! What did I do! Why are you yelling at me like something is my fault!"

"It is your fault!" She screams, flinging her arm to the right, as if pointing to the world, "It's always your fault!"

"What's always my fault!" God, she was pissing me off! She's been so pissy lately, like I've been kicking her puppy or something.

"The reason no one likes me is because your always around!" Sakura finally admits. It's like a slap to my face, it has me sputtering to a stop. My brain was still comprehending while she was still yelling, "Whenever your around no one ever looks at me! It's always you that has everyone's attention! With you by my side no boy will ever ask me out! Because pretty, cute, beautiful, wonderful, stupid Ino is around, stealing everything away!"

"Wha-" I start, still confused. Is that how she felt? It sounded like she hated me, like she wish I were gone, "What are you talking about."

"You Ino! I'm talking about you!" She accuses, pointing at me, "It's because of you that I don't have a boyfriend and I'm fifteen. It's because of you that I've never had my first kiss, that I haven't been on my first date yet!"

"How is it my fault!" I scream. Hurt, angry, upset. I want to cry, I want to burst into tears. But I wont. Like I'd ever cry for her now! The girl that hates me. The girl that wants me to disappear for some stupid reason.

"Because you always steal everything away!"

"I haven't taken anything from you!" I scream, "I've never taken anything from you!"

"Yes you have!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh grow up!" I'm at my end. I can't handle it anymore. I don't even care anymore. I know its dangerous, that I need to gain control again, but I can't seem to grasp it. It's out of reach. She's screaming at me, hating me, and I haven't done anything. "You haven't had any of that because you are you Sakura! Scared, timid, always keeping to herself, Sakura! You're here blaming me for things that are your fault. You've had plenty of boys that liked you Sakura, but you've turned them all away! Because you were nervous. Scared. Acting like some type of loser! You could have any guy you want, but you choose to be alone!"

My words are mixing up. The things I'm saying, part of it sounds like Sakura but part of it sounds so familiar. Sounds like someone I know, someone close.

Sakura looks hurt, she's starting to tear up, and I'm starting to feel horrible. My heart hurts, my heads pounding, my thoughts are so confused and mixed up, I can't even remember what I just said, "Look, Sakura. If that's how you feel then-"

"Yeah." She says in a hard voice, as if she was trying to swallow her tears and trying to talk at the same time, "It is how I feel."

I blink, then frown, "Well, I don't know. Maybe we could-"

"Stop being friends, yeah that's what I was thinking." She forces out.

My heart drops. I stare at her with a clueless look before I try to scramble for words, "No, that wasn't what I was going to say."

"Well, that's what I was going to say." Sakura says emotionlessly.

I'm starting to choke up. It's becoming harder to think, "W-what do you mean. This is just some stupid fight, Sakura, we don't have to be so serious about-"

"This isn't just some fight!" She yells again, "This is the whole reason for everything!"

"Everything of what?" I ask, I sound desperate. Pathetic.

"Just, whatever." She mumbles, "I'm heading home."

I watch her as she starts to go towards the house, "Stop Sakura, ok? Let's just talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. I still think it's your fault. You think it's mine. So let's just stop being friends." This is all coming out of her mouth? The girl I knew since I was 5, the girl that had that shy smile and cute shade of pink that covered her cheek when she was embarrassed. The same girl I gave the ribbon to? She adored me. She always did.

"I don't think it's your fault!" I cried out, "I was just angry, and your just angry too so-"

"No, I meant what I said." She snapped.

She meant it…

She really does want me to disappear.

My hand that I had reached out for her to stop suddenly dropped. Sakura took it as her permission to leave, and with that she continued walking towards the house.

I watched as she walked into the house and close the door behind her. I also watched as she came back out with all her stuff and started walking towards her house, which was just a straight shot to the right for a mile or so down.

What I didn't watch was her walking off. I didn't want to see it, I didn't want to remember it, I didn't want to have that memory of her back turned to me in my head for the stupid years to come.

So I turned around and went into the house, not saying another word, not feeling sad at all. Just numb. Completely numb. If she wants to end everything, then fine, it was her choice so she can deal with her herself. I won't beg after her, I already did that enough. And I looked pathetic. So whatever.

I'm done too.

Just then Kiba texted me. I stared at the phone awhile before texting back.

'_Hey…I'm feeling a bit down'_

_And Now We Are Seventeen_

I walk down the high school halls with a smile, my posy close behind. Temari jabs at me with a wink as she tells me a joke. I giggle, rolling my eyes and chattering back. All around me is so much noise, so much commotion, but it's been like that for awhile now.

"Well hello there." I hear a familiar voice in the background of all the hectic ness. I look around with a small smile on my face, feeling the familiar twinge of dread in my stomach. "S'cuse me ladies, trying to get to my girl."

I watch as Kiba makes his way through the crowd with a sexy smile on his face. When he spots me, he grins his doggish grin and smoothly strides towards me, his arms wrapping around me immediately, "Hey there baby girl."

I give a smooth smile, "Kiba not in front of the girls."

He chuckles at that, leaning down and giving a quick suggesting kiss on my cheek, "What do you mean, they already know what's up."

I glance at them and watch as half of the fake friends I have scowl in jealousy and the other half of semi friends giggle at Kiba's behavior. The only honest friend out of all of them was Temari, and she was rolling her eyes with a tired expression on her face. I smile slightly at that, "Your embarrassing me."

"Good," He says in a low mumble, "That means I still got it."

My heart didn't flutter, nor did my stomach float, I never got any of the normal girl reactions when it came to him. So I forced at a frustrated sigh, pretending to be interested in his sex talk, "Don't tease me." I whisper.

He buys it, I can tell by his sneaky wolf smile and the mischievous glint in his eyes. I can hardly take anymore.

"Alright, lover boy." Temari interjects with snap, "We gotta get to class. Move it along." Thank god! My knight in sandy blonde armor shoos him away, pushing him before grabbing my hand and pulling me away, from the crowd and from the boyfriend.

I look back with a shrug, showing him that there was no helping the situation. We **did **need to go to class, and we **didn't** need to be doing all that in public, so… Yeah.

When we were out of sight I felt like I could finally breathe. I let out a breath, taking in the wonderful feeling of **not **being surrounded by people. It was a nice feeling, not having to fake 24/7. I took in a deep cleansing breath, feeling giddy and happy.

"The boy seriously needs to show some restraint," Temari grumbled as we walked down the 'dead' hallway, a hallway we named because no one ever went this route to get to their classes. I giggled and shrugged, "He can't help it, he's helplessly in love with me." Temari just grumbled some more, saying something about a pathetic dog. I giggled some more, "C'mon grumpy munchkin, he can't help it."

That touched a nerve, I literally saw her eye twitch. She doesn't exactly like that nick name. I laughed, squealing as she tried to snatch at me while I ran away, "Get back here blondie!" Temari yelled. But I continued to run, looking behind me with my tongue out, "You're so slow Temi."

When I saw she picked up her speed I sped around the corner with a yelp.

I stopped dead when I saw her, walking with her books in her arms and her friend best friend TenTen next to her. She was smiling softly, nodding about something, and she hadn't noticed me yet. She still had pink hair, she cut it short after our argument, so it tickled at her shoulders, and her eyes were still the same piercing emerald.

I held my breath, hoping she wouldn't notice me. Hoping she wouldn't see me. Praying that she didn't look forward and spot me there, looking like a dear in headlights.

She laughed, pushing TenTen with her shoulder as she giggled.

My heart plummeted, and I felt deep anger rise inside of me. I was jealous. Extremely jealous.

"Ino, you ass, if you don't get back here!" Temari yelled as she ran around the corner.

Sakura looked up in surprise. My breath sucked in dread. Damn it all, she spotted me.

Temari slowed at the sight of the pink haired girl, realizing what she was to me. Temari was, after all, my best friend, she knew what happened between us. For a moment, no one moved or said a word. We all just stared at one another. Temari and TenTen in nervousness, and me and Sakura… So many emotions passed through me. My throat closed and I couldn't speak.

Quickly, Sakura looked away, turning back to TenTen and saying something before laughing and continuing to walk down the hallway.

I watched, my eyes stinging and my heart hammering. I felt a choking cough fighting it's way up my throat. Suddenly it was hard to breath correctly and my vision was growing blurry.

"Gotcha!" Temari yelled, wrapping her arms around me and picking me up with an evil laugh, "Not as slow as you thought, huh?"

I blinked off the tears and nodded, not trusting myself enough to talk yet. She swung me in the air, "Huh, didn't hear that?"

I giggled, wiping my eyes as she carried me through the hall way, "Yes Temi, you've gotten just a tad faster than I last remember."

Temari put me down, winking at me with a grin, "Damn straight, don't you underestimate me again."

I rolled my eyes and followed her around the corner of the hall way.

As soon as cleared the corner Temari was already turned around, waiting for me. She slowly held up her arms and I looked at her only for a moment before tearing up again and slowly going into her arms.

X

Temari walked next to me while I went to my car, my head down as I stared at my feet move. She kept glancing at me, I could feel it, but I didn't want to talk about what had happened 2 hours ago. My heart was still hurting from the encounter. Still, I liked Temari's company, she comforted me slightly, even though she was a foot or two away.

"Hey babes!" Kiba cried out, jogging towards me. I accidentally let my tired sigh slip out, and I felt my face drop it's slightly controlled posture. I tried to mentally prepare for him, like I always did, but mentally, emotionally, even physically, I was so tired. I didn't think I could handle a Kiba moment right now.

"Kiba she really has to go." Temari said , turning around and blocking Kiba's way, as if protecting me. I was very thankful to have her around. She must have caught my sigh of weariness, or saw my face drop in dread.

"What?" He said, not comprehending, "Look I just want to say hey to her real quick."

Temari shook her head, and gave him a warning glare, "She's going to be late you idiot, she doesn't have time for it."

"What the fuck." Kiba cried out frustrated, "Are you her body guard? It won't take nothin' but two seconds."

"Two seconds she doesn't have Kiba, dude you're going to fucking see her tomorrow, you might even talk to her in a few hours on the phone! But for now she has to go!" Temari growled.

Kiba was pissed, you could tell by the way he flung his hands up in the air in defeat and turned around to leave, grumbling to himself, "I've never heard of a lesbian cock block." He complained a little too loudly.

Even though the insult wasn't directed towards me, I felt my head jerk back in anger. What the fuck had he just said? Just when I was about to open my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, Temari got in my line view, looking down at me with a smile, "It's chill blondie, like I give a fuck what that dog has to say."

I looked at her and then with a sigh I looked back at Kiba with weary, "Sorry for him being such an ass. He gets clingy."

"Yeah," Temari shrugged, brushing everything off, "He gives off the desperate vibe."

I smiled slightly at that.

"So hey listen," Temari said, poking my shoulder, "I'm free tonight, y'know. I could come over and stuff." I look at her in confusion, and she starts to look slightly embarrassed, "Well, that was some rough shit back in the hall way. I figured you could need the company tonight. Y'know, besides the every day crappy calls from Kiba." She cleared her throat nervously, "Only if you didn't feel like being alone tonight."

I felt my slight smile getting bigger. I haven't been friends with Temari for awhile, maybe just half a year, but she easily became my best friend. I flung my arms around her, nuzzling into her as I mumbled, "So you'll spend the night at my place?"

"Well, yeah." Temari said with a slight laugh, "If you want me to."

I nod into her, sighing out in relief. Now she can comfort me tonight, because I surely did need it. After a moment I let go of her, a big smile on my face, "Wanna stop by your place to grab your things."

She nods, already walking towards the passenger side, "My brothers might be home though, that cool?"

"Seriously?" I giggle, "You know I love 'em to death." I was just about to ask when they got back from Suna State when Sakura walks by, alone. She glances my direction before nervously looking away. I stare at her though, not able to stop myself from doing so. It's strange, we've never had encounters like this, actually it seemed like we were always on different sides of the school. We never really saw each other in the hallways, which was why everything was easier to deal with.

But now that she was in front of me right now, just out of reach, just like my control that night, I can't help feeling the need to reach out for her.

Just when I'm about to speak. Just when I'm about to call her name. Just as I open my mouth, TenTen calls for her, stealing my words, voice, and mental strength away.

So I watch as Sakura goes to her.

Then I turn to leave.

X

"So do you think she knew?" Temari asked carefully, looking at me intensely as she sat crisscross on my bed.

I sigh, plopping my chin in my palm, "No, I'm sure she didn't. She was just so angry about how I stole everything away, she didn't know that I always stayed away from the boys she liked. But of course she wouldn't have cuz I never told her."

Temari nodded, "Maybe you should have told her."

I shake my head, my strength draining by the second, "No. She hated me by then, why would I want to be friends with someone that hated me?"

"She was just angry." Temari tried to reason, but I refuse to believe it. The way she yelled, the anger in her eyes, she definitely hated me. I give out a huge sigh before groaning, "C'mere blondie." I glance up at her, wondering what she wants, but she just keeps waving me over, so crawl to her part of the bed. She unraveled her legs before taking my waist and dragging me between them. Her arms wrapped around me, her chin rested at my shoulder, and her heat slowly melted with mine, "It's been rough blondie, I know, but your going to have to let it go."

My finger tips slid over her skin as I look head, feeling miserable, "She was my best friend, Temi."

I feel her nod, "Yeah, I know. But if she's gotten over it, you need to too."

I think about how I saw her in the hall, how I've been feeling over the two years, and how my heart still felt like there was still some gapping hole there. It seemed impossible. Unthinkable. How can I move on when I still felt like I needed something, anything, to fill that hole, "Temi…I don't know what it is but…I need something."

"I know what it is." Temari mumbled softly.

My heart was beginning to beat hard, and suddenly I was aware of how close we were to each other, "Really?" I ask, not realizing I was whispering.

"Yes…" Temari said ever so softly, and I felt her breath next to my ear. My stomach was churning nervously, I had to concentrated on not curling my toes as I waited for it.

I was treading in dangerous territory, but these familiar feelings were something I've missed. They were all but forgotten, just a distant memory of how it used to be, and with them all rushing back it felt so…orgasmic. To feel these things were rare, I never got it with Kiba, and Sakura was the only one that ever brought them out within me. I used to ponder on why that was the reason, but I stopped caring.

Just like I was slowly starting to not care now, "What is it then?" I urged her on, inviting her to continue with my unsure murmur.

My breath sucked in as I felt her lips press against my neck. My skin prickled as she left another soft searing kiss on my skin. My mind was swimming, my heart was pounding, and my stomach was doing thousands of flips. Slowly, my eyes closed. Unconsciously, my body pressed back into her more. And unbelievably, I heard myself softly call out her name, "You need someone to heal you," Temari's mumbling lips said against my skin, "And I'll help heal you. I promise."

"Kiba." I breathe out in question.

"We can deal with that later." Temari assured.

God I've missed feeling this. This could easily be my drug. Before I could full enjoy these feelings Temari took my chin and slowly forced me to look at her.

The last thing I saw was her green blue eyes.

_End of Senior Year_

Temari walked next to me, teasing me about how I scored lower than her on the State Wide Placement Test. I rolled my eyes at her, not caring exactly. But her poking fun made me giggle, and we ended up laughing all the way down the hall way. We've decided to skip class today, she had such a bad influence over me. She was the one that convinced me that there was absolutely no reason to go to classes anymore since in two weeks we'd be "out this bitch" was her way of phrasing it.

It's been about six months now and no one knows about me and Temari yet. I let Kiba go awhile back, he was devastated, but we were actually still friends. I think the only reason he agreed to stick around was because he wanted to win me back, but I actually love our friend relationship better than the going out one.

We were just turned into A hall when a door opened and someone walked out with a pass in their hand. I stiffened, wondering if me and Temari should run the other way before we were caught and got ourselves in detention. But then I saw who it was, and I froze completely.

"Ah crap." I heard Temari mumble, and less than a second she was by my side, her fingers lacing into mine.

Sakura.

She heard Temari mumble because she turned to check who it was. When she saw me her eyes widened and she just stood there.

Temari's hand was tugging on mine, urging me the other direction, "C'mon blondie." The sooner I left, the better. No heart breaking event could happen if I left first, right? Someone how I convinced myself because I started to back up slowly, easing my way towards Temari's direction. Just as I turned all the way around I heard her.

"Wait!" It was rushed, forced, and hardly above a whisper, but me and Temari both heard it. I turned around, looking at Sakura to be sure she actually did say something, and got my answer when she started towards my way.

"Do you want to do this?" Temari mumbled to me softly. When I glanced at her she was glaring at Sakura. I wish she'd stop, she'll scare her away, "It's fine Temi, she might just have a question."

When she finally reached us she was extremely nervous. I could tell. She looked frantic, as if trying to work up a nerve, and I could bet anything it took all her mental strength not to fidget with her fingers while she was there in front of us. So, I stood there patiently, trying to mentally prepare myself for whatever was in store.

"So, did you need something?" Temari said, just a tad rudely. I nudged her and gave her a hard look, which only made her roll her eyes and look away annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to Ino." Sakura finally said, her voice sounding surprisingly steady.

"Would you look at that! Today must be your lucky day! She seems to be standing right here!" Temari said sarcastically. I jabbed her in the rib again, glaring at her even harder, "Oh come on, we'll be standing here all day Ino."

I was just about to tell her to stop being such a jerk when Sakura spoke, "We just might if you don't give us a little privacy. I wanted to speak to her alone."

I blinked. Yeah, that wasn't the greatest way to put it because I could almost feel Temari's radiating anger. Just when Temari was about to speak and I pulled her away with a pleasant smile to Sakura, "Just a second, k?"

I pulled her all the way around the corner before smiling at her sweetly, "Just give us a moment, alright?"

"Are you sure you can handle this." Temari asked in an aggravated tone, "Because I swear if she makes you cry-"

"I promise it will be nothing that horrible." I urged, pushing her towards the door that lead to the student parking lot, "Just go to my car, and stay there till I get there. After this we are going to get something to eat alright?"

Temari didn't look convinced. She was still annoyed and glaring over me. I took out my keys and pouted, "Come on baby." I whispered softly, "I promise everything will be fine."

She gave me one last glance before sighing out and taking my keys.

I watched her until she was out the door before practically running back to Sakura. She was still standing there, looking like she was having a silent argument with herself. When she spotted me though, she quickly stopped and gave me a nervous smile. I smiled slightly back, hopefully reassuring her that she didn't have to bolt to the nearest room now, because I'm certain that's what she was thinking.

She cleared her throat, "So how are you?"

I watch her, slightly confused, "I'm alright, you?"

"Uh, been doin' ok." She said with a nervous smile. I smiled back, "So hey, I was wondering if we could talk."

"We're talking right now." I said pleasantly with a shrug.

"Right." She said, mostly to herself, "Well. I wanted to talk about what happened."

My heart was starting to thud nervously, "What do you mean?" I played dumb. I didn't want to hear about that night ever again. I gave all of that up when I got together with Temari.

"The night we fought." Sakura said carefully, "The night I left."

I sigh, rubbing my eyes, "Yeah, what about it?"

"I wanted to apologize-" She started, but my body, heart, mind, automatically rejected the idea, "It's a bit to late for that, Sakura. It's been about 2 and a half years, it doesn't matter anymore."

Her eyes darted away as she focused on the lockers, "Yeah but, the way we left things."

I start to laugh softly, shaking my head, "No, the way you left it. It was all your doing."

"Ino, I'm trying to be sincere." Sakura tried desperately, looking slightly annoyed.

"And you think 2 and a half years later is the time to do that?" I question, my voice hard, "You think after all that time this is the perfect opportunity. When you caught me in the hall way without your little buddy traveling by your side."

"I've been meaning to talk to you for awhile!" She interjects.

I fling my arms in the air, "Really? That's kind of hard to fucking believe, Sakura."

"I couldn't work up the nerve!" She cries out, running her hands through her hair, "And time was passing by, and now we are about to graduate."

"Exactly!" I yell, frustrated I have to go through this. Angry that I'm on the verge of tears. Aggravated that my heart is yearning to hear what she has to say. But I don't want to hear it! None of it! I've been done, just likes she was that night, "When everything is over! When we are about to split up and head our different ways, that's when you think it's a good time to talk to me? How bout the times we saw each other in the hall ways? How bout the times we've accidentally ended up in the same store! All those times you could of spoke up, you didn't, so there is no fucking point now when I'm completely over it."

"You never spoke to me!" She counters, trying to justify.

I'm laughing now, shaking my head at her ridiculous case, "Because you didn't want me around anymore! You wanted me to disappear from your life, remember? That's why you left!"

"I was upset."

"And I tried!" I cry out, tears slipping down my cheek, I quickly wipe them, "I tried. I was going to come up with a ridiculous plan like I always did to make you feel better! To make us stop fighting! To have us back to normal. But you just kept saying it was my fault. Like I did something horribly wrong."

"I was frustrated…" She mumbles.

"I know you were!" I wipe more tears quickly and force the chocking cough down back my throat, "And I felt horribly sorry about it! But the thing is, I knew you liked Sasuke! I found out that day and the same fucking day I told myself to stay away from him! But no. I'm the bitch that steals everything away from Sakura. Me, the beautiful, cute, wonderful, stupid bitch! I was practically begging you to stop until you told me you meant it, that you really did hate me."

My sob chokes out without my permission, and I feel my body shaking as I slowly start to break down. My hurt was flooding back, my regrets, my painful memories, they were all rushing forth. I couldn't handle it all at once. I cover my mouth to mute my sobs, but they only muffle in a pathetic way, "I'm sorry." She whispers, her voice sounding so close. It made me realize I had my eyes shut tightly. I shook my head, wanting her to go away, "I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry. Ino please stop crying."

She was closer now, right in front of me. I pushed her away, shaking my head as I wiped my face, trying not to choke on my sobs as they shook my whole body. She stumbled away, looking incredibly sad and defeated, "I don't give a fuck about your sorrys anymore Sakura. I don't want them. I used to, but now I don't." My mind was too clouded for me to think if that was a lie or not, but I didn't care. I shook my head trying to breathe, "So just keep everything you have to say to yourself. I don't want to hear it."

"Why won't you give me a chance?" She yelled.

"Because you continue to be so selfish!" I cry out, not knowing what I was saying anymore, "You continue to look at it from your point of view! Think about me, Sakura! Think about how I felt! Me! The girl who lived for making you happy! Me. The girl who gave you the fucking ribbon! ME! The girl who scared all the bullies away because I thought you were cute, just like a frightened puppy! We were friends since we were 5 Sakura. 5! And you threw it away! EVERYTHING!" I breathing hard, I'm getting a migraine, my heart is dying inside. I start to mumble pathetically, "You threw everything away."

Sakura looked at me desperately, "I'm sorry. I said I'm sorry."

"Yeah well you know." I say, wiping my eyes again, "Sorry doesn't fix shit, Sakura." I take a breath, trying to regain myself. I was feeling drained, I want to go back to Temari. She would fix me, she always did, "So just. Let it go, like I did. Maybe you'll feel better. See you around."

I turn to leave, my eyes feeling dry from all the tears I spent. I heard her talk after me, "You and Temari, how long have you guys been going out?"

I freeze and whip around, "W-what?" I try to gain my composure "What does it matter?"

"Because obviously she took my place." She said with a hard voice.

I smile in disbelief, she's still fighting with me till the very end, "Yeah Sakura, she took your place, because you weren't there."

"Ino," She says, walking towards me with this sad expression, "Just. Please? You're my best friend. You have been since we were five."

"We were best friends Sakura, we aren't anymore. Besides you have TenTen." I bite the end of my sentence, feeling the twinge of jealously in my heart.

"But she isn't you, Ino. You're my only true best friend." She was too close now, standing in front of me I could feel her breath on my lips, "You're the only true best friend I want."

My heart was beating fast, my stomach was churning, and my stomach was doing flips. I looked up at her, missing the feelings she used to give me, "Then I guess your going to have to yearn after me. Because I refuse to take you back into my life."

She shut her eyes, a pained expression crossing her face, "Don't say that."

"I'm serious." I whisper, my fingers moving across her shoulder, "I don't want you anymore."

Her eyes opened, and her piercing green eyes dug holes into my soul, "You wanted me…"

I shrug, sighing before turning my face away, "Yup. Guess I always did. Oh well."

I moved to leave but she gripped my wrist before I could get out of reach. She pulled me back into, looking down at me with intense eyes, "Do you still want me?"

I shook my head, "I told you I don't want you back into my life."

She bent down slightly, "But I want you back into mine."

I continued to shake my head. Still, she continued to lean down, her eyes flickering to my lips before looking me back into my eyes.

She was closer now, our lips almost grazing each others.

Even though she was the only one I truly wanted back into my life, I refused to give in.

But the feelings of rejecting her further drained out of me when our lips touched.

* * *

**Woo did you like it? Loved the song btw, great choice LOVE :) **

**Cya!**


	5. If You Wanted a Song

**A/N - **A random one shot

* * *

**_If you wanted a song written about you, all you had to do was ask_** - Mayday Parade

X

"_Sasuke is back…"_

Her words rang through my mind as I stared up at the ceiling, tears slipping down my cheek.

"_Naruto literally dragged him here, both of them looking half dead."_

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, scolding myself for letting this memory defeat me again. But it was always the days that I saw her that had me vulnerable enough to have even the slightest things break me down.

"_He's asking for me. He wants to see me… Ino what should I do?"_

_**Tell him no, **__my mind screamed the moment the question passed her lips, __**don't go near him!**_

"_What do you mean, Sakura? You go see him of course..." I said instead, my heart breaking with each word, "he is your teammate, after all."_

I knew why I told her to go see Sasuke; I knew what I was doing. Yet as I look back I hate myself for saying those words. I should have disregarded the guilt of feeling selfish. I should have forced her to stay away. At her confused state, I could have bent her mind in any way I wanted.

Instead, I allowed all of this to happen.

"_He said he thought about me the whole time. Said that he was so sorry about everything he did. He was begging for my apology, but I don't know if I should accept it. I'm so happy, so happy, but does he deserve it?"_

_**He abounded you, left you to rot. No Sakura, he doesn't deserve it.**_

"_Everyone deserves a second chance," I said, burning up by the lie I was speaking, "he made a mistake, but that's nothing you can't forgive." _

What was I thinking? What did I expect to happen? Did I expect her to forgive him and move on?

"That's exactly what I thought," I sobbed out as I covered my face and rolled to my side, curling into a ball, "that's exactly what I was hoping."

"_Why aren't you happy for me! You're the one who said to forgive him! Why are you acting like this?"_

"_I said forgive him Sakura, I didn't say marry him! He's been back for a month, a single month! How could you possibly rationalize to yourself that marrying him after a month is what you want to do!"_

"_I love him."_

"_No Sakura, you love the idea of him! He isn't the same boy who left the village ten years ago! He is the man who robbed people of their lives, including his own brother!"_

"_I thought you would be happy… I thought that you would congratulate me."_

"_You thought wrong. Please, just fix the mistake you made."_

"_It wasn't a mistake! Telling you was!"_

I sobbed again, this time shakily bringing my hands to my shoulders and holding myself as I continued to choke out tears that I could no longer hold.

"_She wants your wishes," Shikamaru said as he smoked his cigarette, looking ahead dully, "she's depressed without you there. Don't you think-"_

"_No," I spat, my glare hard on the ground, "I can't wish her well if I don't agree this is the right thing for her."_

"_That's just it," he points out, dropping his cigarette and stepping, "this isn't about you. It's about her."_

"_But-"_

"_Just listen," he started, turning towards me with a deep frown on his face, "if you are as much of a friend to her as you claim to be, you'd allow her to have this one thing. No one thinks it's a good idea, but even Naruto is wishing her well. Stop being childish, grow up, and let her make this mistake with your blessing."_

"I shouldn't have blessed her," I choke out, my eyes shut tight, "I should have stopped everything from happening."

"_I'm sorry about everything," I mumble with my eyes on the ground, not wanting to look into her eyes as I spoke my lies, "it was wrong of me."_

"_It's alright Ino," she told me softly as she placed her hand on my shoulder, "I forgive you. We're friends right? Of course I forgive you."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Ino-"_

_This time I look up at her, willing all the hurt inside of me to show in my gaze. I speak the next words slowly as stare right into her eyes, "I hope you live a good life with him. You have my blessing."_

_Tears slipped her face, but for the wrong reason. She threw her arms around me as she sobbed out, "thank you, Ino. That means so much to me."_

"N-now I'm a-a-all by mys-s-self." I struggled to say as I hug my knees to my chest, "everything is o-o-over."

Why couldn't I have just said no? Why couldn't I have just told her the truth? How could she just drop everything just for a single person? Nothing made sense; everything was so hard to comprehend. And now that everything is said and done, I'm the one left to suffer. I'm the one who is destined to be alone.

Maybe I was never meant to have her…

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _

I opened my eyes slowly as I listened.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _"Ino! Ino are you there? Hey, open up!"

My lips curled into an emotionless smile. Of course she would come over tonight. Of course she would choose today to check on me.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _"Ino, come on open the door! I heard from one of the women at the market that you were crying! Are you alright? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we aren't best friends anymore, Sakura," I mumble, rolling over so my back faced my bedroom door. I'd like to imagine I was turning my back on her as well, "I don't go to you when I'm crying anymore, especially if you caused the tears."

"Ino! I know you're there!" _Bang! Bang! _"Why are you hiding?"

"Not hiding, just giving up," I answer with another watery smile, "just letting go. And how am I supposed to do that if you are constantly around?"

"Don't make me break down the door!"

Taking a deep breath, I sit up. My eyes felt dry, even as tears continued to slip from them. Sniffing, I took my palm and gently whipped the tears away before getting up and walking out of my bedroom.

As I made my way to the front door, I passed by my book shelf that held every picture I had taken with Sakura.

They were all facing down now.

I also passed the kitchen, which was where I stashed all my alcohol that I usually saved for special occasions.

Several bottles sat on the counter empty.

Lastly I passed a single candle that flickered with light during the night so I could find my way to the kitchen if I ever needed a drink.

It blew out as I passed.

I reached the door and watched it silently as Sakura continued to bang.

"Don't think I won't!" she yelled a warning, "I don't care if I need to get it repaired afterwards!"

Steeling myself, I unlocked the door and opened it.

I saw her face when she was taking another breath to yell again, but stopped short when she saw me. Her eyes went from adjusting to the darkness from inside the house to my face, which I could only imagine looked terrible with red puffy eyes and flushed cheeks.

For a moment, she didn't say a word. Then she took a step forward.

"Don't."

The single word had her stopping in mid step. After her mind processed the command, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I said don't" I repeat, this time with a cold glare, or the best I could muster from my puffy eyes.

She shut her mouth and frowned as she stared at me in silence.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. I don't want to know what you could possibly want. I just want to be left alone, just for tonight. Come back any other day, but I can't deal with it tonight."

"I came here because I heard you were crying," she tried to explain, as if clarifying would somehow change my attitude towards the situation, "I didn't come here to fight with you again."

"Oh, so you already know why I'm crying then?" I ask with a raise of my eyebrow, "you've already deduced that you are the reason why I'm curled up in a ball and sobbing in my room tonight?"

"Ino, what I said earlier, I didn't-"

"It's funny because earlier, it didn't seem as if you cared at all." I continue, cutting her off in mid sentence, "when you were arguing with me, you didn't seem the least bit of sorry."

"I was frustrated that you kept ignoring me!" she defended, "I just wanted to know what your problem was."

"So you decided to yell and cause a scene?" my voice hard as I watched her expectedly.

"You just continued to walk as if I hadn't spoke!" her head was shaking as she ran her fingers through her hair, "I just…I just-"

"You just what?" I demand, my voice slightly raising, "figured that was the best way to get my attention?"

"Yes- I mean no! I just," she started to stumble on her words as her eyes pleaded for me to understand, "I wanted you to at least acknowledge me. Recently it's like you don't even know I exist."

"Funny," I say with a shake of my head, "I felt the same way at one point of time."

At my sentence she straightened up and her pleading eyes turned into a cold glare. I had hit a nerve, "don't bring that up."

"Alright," I submit without a struggle, "I won't. Now would you please leave?"

"Not until-"

"Do you honestly believe you are in a position to make ultimatums?" I snap, causing her to silently glare at me, "I told you. If you want to do this another day, I'm up for it, but not tonight. So please, just go home."

"Would you at least hear me out?" her eyes turn pleading again.

"I can honestly say that I would love to do anything else but listen to what you have to say."

I saw her flinch at my words and I almost regretted them, but then all the memories of her ignoring me for Sasuke came rushing back and the bit of warmth that entered me from her hurt turned cold again, "now go home, Sakura. Sasuke is waiting for you."

She stood there silently, watching me with injured eyes. As she did, an odd feeling rushed through me. Her eyes felt familiar, as if they reminded me of something. No, of someone.

Me.

It reminded me of the month of Sakura blowing me off to spend time with Sasuke. It shadowed the very emotion I had when she would spend hours talking about the man who she had believed to be in love with. It churned the feeling I bared when she told me the news of marriage.

And it was the only thing that thawed me from my cold state.

With a sigh, I spoke quietly, "we haven't been what we used to be for a long time now, Sakura. We haven't been close since Sasuke came back to the village. I don't know what you're expecting. I don't know what you thought was going to happen, but let me be the one to tell you that you were wrong.

"Unlike you, I knew this was going to happen. Honestly, how couldn't I? I was dealing with it long before you have. You just need time to realize it, but even after that it's hard to deal with," I looked at her with a sad smile, "I would know…" with a breath, I tell her the solution I've known to help, "the only way to make everything easier is to just… distance ourselves. How can we hurt each other if we aren't around each other, right?"

"Why can't we just solve this?" She begged, taking a step forward, "Why can't we just pretend everything is the same again?"

Chuckling, I shake my head, "because **I **can't pretend everything is the same. Sorry."

"Why not?"

"Because everything being the same doesn't include Sasuke, and he's you're life now. You guys are married."

I watched as her gaze fall to the floor, tears damping the side of her eyes as she remained silent. After a moment, I continued softly, "So we can't go back, Sakura. It's too late. And maybe it's for the best."

When her emerald eyes rose back up to mine, my breath caught. She looked so sad, so broken, and she was struggling not to cry. Despite the way she looked, she spoke rather smoothly, "so this is goodbye?"

**Is this really what you want?...**

I didn't know. It would help me get over her. It would help me move on, just like she has. But moving on? That's something I never wanted.

**Tell her how you feel. What's the worst that can happen?**

There wasn't a worst case scenario. Either way, she would go back to Sasuke and she would continue to live her life.

**Then speak up. Tell her. She has a right to know.**

But as I stood there, watching her wait on me for my reply, I knew she couldn't handle the truth. She couldn't handle knowing that I loved her since I was seven. She wasn't strong enough to discover that I never loved Sasuke when I was twelve. And she didn't have the heart to learn that I never wanted to bless her marriage.

It was too much, too complicated, and Sakura deserved her simple life, not my complex feelings for her.

"Yes Sakura, this is good bye." I finally said, looking at her steadily.

She crumbled at my words, but otherwise respected my decision. And as her tears slipped down her face, she smiled, laughed lightly, and rubbed her neck, "then…good bye."

"Good bye," I whispered back with a watery smile as well.

As soon as she turned around and I closed the door, I collapsed to my knees and cried. Years later, I will continue to cry over _her, _but there are something's in life that you just aren't meant to have.

And Sakura was one of them.

* * *

**Not every story has a happy ending.**

**Shycadet loves. **

**Out.**


	6. Soul Mate

**A/N - **I'm backkkkk. :)

A short shot that I made a while ago. I'm sure it had a song to it, but oh well. I hope you like it.

* * *

"What's your problem!" Ino yelled from across the room, trying to stay as far away from me as she could. It was easier that way to keep herself from slapping me from there. It was her only solution, because she knew what would happen once she hit me.

We would both be on the floor, me on top of her while holding her down, as she screamed up at me about how much of a bitch I was. All the while I'll just look down at her, my green eyes engulfed by rage, trying to focus on restraining myself from hitting her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you?" I roar back, my finger flying up and pointing at her, "The fuck do you think you're doing? Barging in and causing a fucking scene! You need to cut it the fuck out!"

"Because this is my fault?" she countered, her arm whirling towards the garage door, where we had left my friend, Ten-Ten. She was probably gone now, knowing fully well what would happen as soon as Ino came storming in in the middle of our laughing, "In our own home, you're flirting with some other girl! Do you think that shit would be ok?"

Laughing loudly, I look at Ino's sharp crystal eyes in disbelief, trying to see if she were serious, "Flirting? We were laughing, Ino. LAUGHING! We were just playing some games before you came in, reaping havoc!"

"Don't fucking lie to me!" she screamed, her eyes shooting daggers at me, "I heard you before I came in! How you messing around with her, talking about how nice it would be to fuck her again!"

Maybe I would feel more nervous about this situation if she wasn't being such a complete liar. Laughing some more, I shake my head while taking a step forward. Yeah, I was feeling pretty dangerous today. I almost wanted her to hit me, because this rage that was flowing through me was too much for me to handle. I needed to let it out somehow, "Wow, is that what I said now? I don't remember anything like that coming out of my mouth!"

Tearing her gaze away from me, she turned away, aiming to leave. Oh, but no, I wasn't going to let her let this one go. If she wanted to fight, then she just found herself one. If she wanted to argue, I was now more than willing.

Grabbing her wrist, I squeezed it, growling out a warning, "Don't fucking turn your back on me."

"Let me go!" she cried out, whirling around and glaring at me, "I don't have time for your fucking bull shit! If you don't want to take this relationship serious, then by all means go ahead and go fuck her! Like I give two rats ass about some trash of a girlfriend like you."

"Oh! I'm trash now?" I ask, laughing as I looked down at her with a fake amused smile, "Why is that, Ino? Is it because I'm fucking every girl I see now days, like you think I am? Or maybe it's because you figure all the girls I affiliate with are trash, so some how it has rubbed off on me?"

There it was, the slap, and it stung like a bitch. Instead of ending up on the floor, though, I found myself gripping her upper arms and pinning her on the wall.

A deep frown on my face, I glared at her. I had this urge to punch something. I would never punch her, but the wall was looking like a decent runner up at the moment. Still, with every nerve in my body, I reframed from punching anything, but instead settled for staring Ino right in her ocean blue eyes, "What did I tell you about hitting me?"

"What did I tell you about fucking every girl?" she countered, glaring at me with such intensity I felt my skin warming up and getting ready to burst into flames.

"And what have I told you about me not fucking every girl!" I roar, having enough of her childish acts, "Why are you so insecure! How the hell do you force yourself to believe that I'm some unfaithful slut! You're either a really great liar, or you're too fucked up to fix!"

Her eyes. I could see it in her eyes. I could see that she was beginning to shut down, and it was all because of the last comment I made. I stepped over the line, and I was figuring that out just a bit too late. From past experiences, once I got her to the point she would stop talking for the whole night, and in the morning after she would silently avoid me. Even when we fixed everything, she wouldn't get normal until two maybe three days from now.

Hoping to fix my mistake, my tone grows soft as I try again, "I've told you a million times that I only want you. How the hell do I make you believe that, Ino, hmm? How can I get you to believe in me?"

"You can't."

It didn't matter if that was out of spite or just an answer to get me out of her face, it hurt. I found my grip loosening as I stared at her. She must have seen the hurt on my face because she had decided to look away then, staring at the floor as she continued to speak, "There isn't a way to get me to believe. I will always be suspicious. I will always think you're cheating. I don't think I ever want to get so comfortable with you that I believe in you, Sakura."

One blow after another. It was like I was being continually punched in the chest.

My hand fell from her arms and to my side as I watched her, eyebrows together in disbelief, "So that's just it?" I ask, my voice hard despite my wound, "There's just not a way?"

After a moment, I realized that she was done talking completely. She had totally shut down, and the argument was over. There was nothing left for her to say, and if there was she wasn't going to tell me.

Injured rage consumed me as I backed away from her, "I have to pay for what everyone else's mistakes?" I yell, my teeth gritting together as I wait for an answer that I knew I wasn't going to receive, "Do you think this is fair?" I continue to question, demanding to be acknowledged as she kept her gaze to the floor, "Do you think this is fair to me! Sure you protect yourself, but what about me! I told you I wouldn't hurt you! I told you I'll be the one person that's different! Yet, you keep fighting me! Wrestling me about coming close to you!"

Silence…

"If I was in it for the sex, Ino, I would be gone!" I point out with fury, "If I was in it just to fuck you, I would have left a long time ago! If I was here just to fuck up your mind even more than it is, then I would have left as soon as I met you! I can't fuck up your mind anymore than what they have, but I can fix it! I can fix it like I have been trying to do! That's why I'm here! That's why I'm still around! To fix you then keep you in my life forever, because I don't want anyone hurting you again, and if they do I'd fuck them up!"

Still nothing.

I watched for a moment, heart pounding and breath uneven. She just leaned against the wall, her hand holding one arm as her other arm covered her stomach, as if trying to hide something that she exposed to me. Eyes blank, face showing only slight emotion, she resumed staying mute, not allowing me any type of response.

I want to be different. I want to be the one person in her life she can believe in. But this. This seemed like it was too much. Too hopeless. So hopeless that I found doubt creeping within me. I was so sure three minutes ago, so positive that I would be the one consistent thing in her life, but now I'm questioning if I could even do this.

"Fuck you." I mumbled out, surprising even myself as the word spilled out. Right behind, more words came, tumbling out as the heart breaking hurt settled in. I wasn't going to be able to do this. I wouldn't be able to be that one person, "Fuck you for leading me on this far just to have me fall flat on my fucking face. Fuck you for doubting me, the one damn thing that was honest and true. Fuck you for keeping me out, the one person that wouldn't hurt you. Fuck you for this whole relationship, everything about it was trash anyway."

I didn't mean any of it. I wanted to stop. But I couldn't.

"Stop." she whispered out, tears swelling in her eyes, "Don't."

I backed up, scared. I was going to be another one that hurt her, and I didn't want to be, but after everything I just said, she wouldn't want me around, right? Maybe I don't deserve her, I can't fix her or stop her from being hurt. I'm such a fucking screw up, "You were right. I'm trash, unworthy, unreliable, trash. I couldn't do much right, I knew that, but I thought this was the one thing I had going for me. I thought me fixing you would overlook all the bull shit. Too bad it's a lost cause, right?."

Tears were flowing now. I had finally gotten her attention, she had even taken the time to look over at me. Face contorted in hurt, she begged, "Sakura, don't."

I wanted to comfort her, but certain things happen when I get hurt. I panic and cower in my corner, lashing out at anyone who comes near me.

"No, it's fine." I answer, my defense walls flying up, fixing the problem of being anymore involved with her than I already was. I was officially done, "Honestly, it's cool. If I couldn't do it, then you deserve someone better."

"No!" she cried out in panic, taking a step towards me, "Please don't. Please."

Her begging was breaking my heart, but I can't be by her side anymore, right? I wasn't strong enough to fix her, she deserves someone who can. It was for the best, for the both of us, because I couldn't handle her not being completely mine. How was I suppose to marry her if every single guy that she has dated has such a huge chunk of her.

I shook my head, smiling at the crumbling girl in front of me, "You'll be better off."

She was sobbing now, palms covering her face as she cried, her whole body shaking as she collapsed to her knees.

Hurt beyond belief, I turn away from her, not having it in me to watch her as she completely broke down. Instead, I aimed for the door, my mind already reeling at the list of friends who would possibly take me in for the night.

She called after me, but I didn't once look back.

X

I hate that I was just another one, just another person that had hurt her. I promised her, and myself, that I would be different. In the end though, it seemed like I was strong enough for the both of us.

I regret everything that happened. Till this very day, it has continued to be one of my greatest mistakes, my greatest failures. Telling myself the truth doesn't even work anymore. Telling myself that if I wasn't strong enough to fix her than I shouldn't have been the one to have her has stopped helping me sleep at night. Instead, it only keeps me staring at the ceiling, wide awake, thinking of her.

I despratly wanted to be her only constant, her only truth, but I was too hurt to remember how badly I wanted her. I was too panicked to remember that she was **my **only constant, **my **only truth. So because I was an idiot, because I fail at everything I do, I lost the one and only thing I had going for me.

Now, I search to fill this void that I've created. I try to fill it with different women, even men, but no one fit's the shape of the missing puzzle piece. I know exactly why, but I try to avoid the answer. I pray that I hadn't screwed up **that **badly.

Knowing me though, I have.

And as each day passes and the days that I've spent with Ino get further and further away, the truth begins to force it's way to my face. Showing me that I had, indeed, lost the only true love I had in this life. If I'm correct, everyone only gets one.

Her number has change, she has moved, and even her email has been disconnected. I'm sure she created another one, probably moved somewhere in the city, a place that she has mentioned wanting to go several times to me, and maybe she has even gotten a pet, something she wanted but I refused to give because I wanted ALL of her love.

What a selfish bastard I am.

'_ding dong'_

Raising myself off my bed, I head towards the front door, grabbing my wallet as I exited my room. Since Ino was the cook in the relationship, I found myself eating pizza and chinese everyday. Not healthy or nutrias, but it kept the hunger away. Honestly, I could say that this was the third time this week that I've had pizza, and I was getting sick of it, but I couldn't find the motivation to learn how to cook.

Grabbing a pen off the kitchen table, I place it in my mouth and begin searching for a couple of dollars to give the delivery man a tip. They got cranky if you didn't.

Face still practically inside of my wallet, I twisted the knob and opened the door fully with my foot, "Sowvie," I apologize with the best sheepish smile I could muster with the pen in my mouth, "I van't vind my onez."

Glancing up to greet the man properly, I froze at the spot.

It wasn't the pizza man, it was Ino.

She was standing there, a winter coat on and nose bright red as she looked at me with an amused smile.

A year. That's how long it's been since I've seen Ino. So this was way beyond surprising. I was starting to think I was going to have a heart attack, "Are you going to let me in?"

"Yea-yeah!" I say hastily, backing up to allow her in but my pen fell and I scrabbled to grab it from the floor before I gave her space to walk inside.

I watched as she shook the snow from her coat, shaking her hair to make sure the snow flakes got out as she unzipped the huge thing. Once she got it off, she paused, looking for a place to put it. Quickly I grabbed her coat, glancing around myself and wondering where to put it. When I spotted a near by closet, I rushed towards it, grabbed a hanger, hung the coat up, and closed the door.

Once I closed the door, I turned to Ino, who was standing there looking at me, finding my panic a little too funny. Blushing, I sped towards my living room, hoping to clean it up before she could see too much of the mess, "Come on, you can sit in here." I call to her, snatching my blanket from the couch and dusting off all the crumbs that were underneath.

Jeez, her clean presence made me feel so dirty.

She sat down without a problem though, her eyes wandering as she took in the place I was living at. It was a small apartment, not much, but it was built for one and, well, it was small and compact.

Tossing my blanket in the same closet I tossed her coat in, I turned around, looking at her nervously, "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"I wouldn't want to be a hassle." she replied politely, smiling kindly at me.

I only waved her off, "Honestly, it isn't any trouble."

After that I rushed towards the kitchen and scrambled to make some hot chocolate. Then what seemed like hours later, I made my way back with too mugs of hot chocolate in both hands. Steadily giving one to her, I made my way to the single seat that was a little across the room.

Her soft smile caused my heart to ache, "Thank you."

"No problem." I answer with strained smile.

And for a very long moment, we only sipped on our hot chocolate.

I had to force myself to look on the ground, other wise I would keep sneaking a peak at Ino, who was happily enjoying her drink with no worry. Every once in awhile though I would cheat a glance, only to catch her already looking at me. When our eyes met, I'd quickly look away, heart pounding out of my chest.

What was she doing here? How did she even figure out my address? Well, I had sent it to her a couple of times in email, but when she never responded I figured that she had deleted her account or had put me on her ignore list. Still, that didn't answer why she was in my living room, sipping on coco, smiling the whole time.

I had to admit, seeing her smile was very surprising. Maybe it's because of the state I left her in, or maybe because I was so depressed, but it was really shocking me. Still, it kind of hurt to figure out that I was the only one that was extremely hurting about what happened, even if it was my fault.

Then, an answer to all my questions finally hit me.

She found someone.

She had finally found someone.

My heart ached as I stared at my mug, a frown forming on my face.

"Why are you frowning?" A small voice asked in the distance.

Blinking, I snap my head up and flash a smile, "Huh? What was that?"

Staring at me she repeated herself, "Why are you frowning?"

"Oh, uh," I stumble, shifting my eyes away from her, "No reason. Just, thinking, that's all."

"About what?" her curious voice probed, but she wasn't understanding how much this casual talk was hurting me. If she had to tell me she was going to get married, she should just get it over with, "Because you literally sat there for five minutes, hardly blinking."

My eyebrows knit together as I stare at the floor, "Is that so?"

"Yeah." she said with a nod.

Frowning even more, I try to think how long I sat staring at my mug, "I don't remember that."

"I sat hear and watched you the whole time."

Gently, as if any sudden movement would have me running off, she placed her mug on the coffee table in front of her. My eyes slid towards her as she did the movement, and as soon as our eyes connected, she paused and sat still. Getting nervous again, I looked away, clearing my throat and taking another sip of my hot chocolate, which was cooling down extremely.

As soon as my eyes were taken off of her, she continued by pushing the mug in the middle of the table, making sure not to spill it. Then, she leaned back on the couch, her eyes still on me.

Very aware that she was staring, I stood up there, aiming to put my drink in the microwave to save it for later, "I'll be back." I mumbled quickly before escaping her suffocating gaze. As soon as I was safe behind the walls of the kitchen, I breathed out in relief. I hadn't even known I was keeping that extra breath in.

Opening up the microwave, I placed my mug inside, peeking inside first to see if there was anything else in there. When there wasn't, I closed it.

Then practically jumped out of my skin when I saw Ino standing there at the doorway slightingly, "Jesus, Ino, you gave me a heart attack." I say shakily, giving her a strained smile.

Her blue eyes just gazed at me with intensity. After a few moments of silence, I shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do next. I was just about to speak some excuse to go to my room when she spoke, "Sakura…"

I glanced back at her silently. She was still staring at me, causing me to quickly look away, "Yeah?"

Bracing myself for what was coming next, I held my breath, "I've missed you."

Heart thumping hard and my stomach doing flips, I blinked in surprised and looked up at her. Her eyes were soft and her lips were curved into a frown. Caught off guard, I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Instead, I start tripping over nonexistent words, feeling like an idiot, "Uh. Huh? I mean wh-what?"

"I miss you."

I noticed that her words changed though, from missed to miss.

"I'm sorry…about what happen."

She continued, and I found my eyes growing wide. She's sorry? "You didn't do anything wrong!" I blurt, stopping as soon as I heard my voice. When she waited patiently, I stumbled to continue, "I'm the one who said those stupid hurtful things. It wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have locked you out." she pointed out, a deep frown on her face.

Still, I shook my head, almost finding this funny. After all this time, she thought it was her fault. I should have known, I should have corrected it a long time ago. She always thought it was her fault when someone broke up with her. She always beat herself over it, "No. I should have been stronger." I tell her with a frown, "It wasn't your fault."

"But-"

"Just, trust me, ok." I cut her off, looking at her earnestly, "It was my fault. I shouldn't have been so friendly, shouldn't have been so sketchy. I should have never gave you any doubt in me, and I did anyway because I was stupid and I figured it didn't matter what I did, cuz' I will have you forever." Remembering my thought process back then makes me smile sadly, even if I would have went back in time and warned myself about what was to come, I wouldn't have believed it in a million of years. I was so sure I would be different, that I wouldn't give up on her. But, well, that didn't happen, "I should have been more careful to you. Treated you right. It wasn't your fault."

"You treated me right though!" she tried, but I only kept smiling. Realizing she wasn't going to get through to me, she fell silent. Then, taking a breath, she started again, "I came here today to tell you that I'm getting married."

My heart sunk.

I tried to cover my reaction, but nothing could cover the gasp of air that I took.

"In a week." she continued, not looking at me anymore, "And I wanted you to come to the wedding."

Defenses at the ready, I found myself backing into my familiar corner.

No. I don't want anything to do with her anymore. She only brought this unimaginable hurt when she was near. Caused me to feel heart broken and pathetic. I just wanted to shut out her, and the world, and live alone forever.

But some where within me a fire lit. It was hot, burning hot, "So…" Ino continued unsure how to go about with the rest, "You can tell me yes or no now, so I can figure out if I'm suppose to get you a brides maid dress or not."

"No." I answered immediately, which caused her to snap her head up and frown. When I didn't say anything else, she looked away again, an embarrassed smile on her face. "Sorry, I just-. I don't know. Um. Well, yeah then I guess I'll just go then. All I really wanted."

The fire though, it was still burning red hot. I was struggling, fighting, to figure out how I was suppose to let it out. The 'no' wasn't enough, actually it just provoked the fire and caused it to grow more fierce and scorching my insides.

She was almost out the door, coat on and all, before I forced myself to say something, anything, to get her to stop.

"You shouldn't marry him!" I blurted out.

I watched as her blond hair flicked as she turned around, her blue eyes staring at me with surprise. Heart pounding at her gaze, I froze in fright. I hadn't realized what I said until she turned around and stared at me. Nervously, I hastily tried to cover up my outburst, "Uh, I mean." I start frantically, trying to come up with something, "You shouldn't marry him without a decent ring on you're finger." I stumbled across my words, struggling to remember what people said in movies when they heard these types news.

After a moment, I gave a strained smile and prayed it worked.

Her smile was unsure and small, "He doesn't want me to wear it until after the wedding."

Lifting an eyebrow I laugh awkwardly, "Nice." Clearing my throat, because my mouth felt like a dessert, I continued, "When's the wedding? I- I don't want to be a brides maid, but I could at least, you know, support you."

Frowning, she turned around fully, digging inside her coat and pulled out an envelop that was folded and wrinkled, "Uh, sorry it looks so bad, but everything you need to know is in there."

I took the envelope, nodding again as I stared at it in my hands, "Ok." I spoke, looking up from the invitation.

Her smiling was slightly off this time around, as she looked up at me, "Then I'll see you then?"

"Defiantly," I answer with a strained smile.

Fire still burning inside of me, I watched as she turned around. Walking towards her car, which looked to be a brand new Challenger. Eyebrows coming together, I come to the conclusion that this new husband to be was pretty rich.

I opened my mouth to say goodbye, but no words came out. I didn't know what else to say, what else to do, but I had this very strong urge to stop her. I didn't know how though.

Just as she was closing the door, a voice within blurted out, "Ino!"

Having heard me in the last second, she turned on her car and rolled down the passenger window, "Yeah?" she called to me.

Thing is I didn't know why I called her, so I didn't know what to say. Trying to buy me some time, I jogged down the steps and ran towards her. Ducking my head in the window, I look at her very closely. I noted the light dark circles underneath her eyes, and her exhausted posture. She was either putting far too much in this wedding, or spending to many nights awake.

"Does he treat you right?" I suddenly ask after a moment, which caused Ino to blink and knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"Does he treat you right?" I repeated, staring at her intensily, looking for any sign that would indicate she was lying.

"Yes."

A lie. I could tell by the way she glanced away a second before speaking, "Does he ease you?"

Only Ino would know what that question meant, "Yes."

Another lie. She was fidgeting with her fingers, "Do you… Love him?"

I held my breath for her answer. Finally looking at me straight in the eyes, her own eyes wavering slightly before answering, "Yes."

Taking a deep breath, I shake my head and take a step back away from the car, "You shouldn't marry him." I say calmly.

"What?" her eyebrows came together as she leaned closer.

"I said you shouldn't marry him." I repeated with confidence.

"What are you talking about, Sakura." she asked with a deep frown, looking as if she were about to get annoyed. Heart thumping in my chest, I explained.

"You shouldn't settle, Ino. If he doesn't treat you right, if he doesn't ease you, and if you don't love him with all your heart, then you shouldn't marry him."

"I just said-"

"I know what you just said, but you're lying." I tell her firmly, a deep frown on my face. It was amazing to me that she was actually trying to pull a fast one, that she was seriously half assing, "So don't settle. It isn't fair to me if you do."

The last sentence caught her off guard. Stumbling on her sentences, she struggled to speak, "Sakura, how would you even know. You're not their, I'm really happy."

"Ino." I say calming, which makes her slowly slid her eyes into mine. Staring at her I repeated myself, "Don't settle. It isn't fair to me if you do. If you have doubts, if you are still iffy, if you are unsure, then don't force yourself into this corner. And just by this conversation, I can tell that he doesn't ease you, or make you happy. You're settling, for god knows why, but you need to stop before you get too far into it and can't get yourself out. If you do it, you'll feel miserable. Trust me, Ino, it's worth it if you just tried to find that one person that can fix everything and make you forget. Sure, it's a one and a million chance, but it will all be worth it."

But as I slowly came to a stop, I realized she was furious, looking at me with angry eyes.

She hadn't taken anything I said to heart.

"If you don't want me to get married for some selfish reason, then just say it!" She shouted, glaring at me with such intensity that I felt like I were about to burn away, "But don't give me some mind game bull shit!"

Blinking, I recoil back. I opened my mouth, my brain furiously trying to figure out how to make her believe I was sincere about my speech, "It isn't about me not wanting you to get married, Ino. It's just that I care about you and I want you to be happy."

But she only laughed, which hurt slightly, "Yeah right. Look, just don't come alright. I'm sorry I even came here."

Before I could open my mouth to apologize for being out of line, to agree it wasn't my place to give a speech, to take everything I said back and wished her a happy good long marriage, she pulls off without looking back.

And I was left standing there, frown on my face and heart pounding, wondering if I had just messed up the only second chance I had to get back in contact with her.

XXx

Week Later

I sat there, sipping on my Corona and watching TV. It was a quiet Sunday, nothing eventful, and I was just left here to waste away for today. I wish I could say that I have some friends come over today, but besides all of them being busy today, I don't really have that many. Maybe two, three friends I talk on a regular bases.

I kind of shut everyone else out.

I know. Such a downer.

While I was sitting, wasting my life and watching this infomercial, I tried not to think of Ino. It's been going on a week now that I've tried to get her out of my mind, but it wasn't working. I would have random thoughts, random hero fantasies, where I would come in and yell "I object!" when the man with the book reads if there are any reasons why they shouldn't get married, speak now or forever hold you're peace.

Still, I realize my limitations, I realize that I'm only some lonely human being, and I also realize that she doesn't want me around. Ino, being the soft hearted caring girl she is, was only being considerate when she invited me. She didn't do it because she really wanted me around, but only because she knew how I would feel if I found out a year later that she was married and maybe even soon to be mother.

So, knowing that, I knew my place and my place wasn't by Ino's side or in her wedding, but right here, on this couch, watching this TV.

Taking another sip of my beer, I sigh and grab the remote.

"Ding Dong'

Glancing at the door, which was visible from where I was sitting, I contemplate on answering or not. This Sunday seemed perfectly fine without anyone in it. Besides, I liked moping by myself, without company.

When the doorbell rang again, I struggled to stand with an aggravated groan. I walked in a lazy pace, placing my bottle on the kitchen table as I passed it. Then, with a stretch, a yawn, and a quick sniff check at my armpits, I blow out a brief breath and open the door.

Next thing I know was that I was being pushed aside, door knob still in my hand as I stumbled back. Blinking, not understanding what had just happened, I look to see Ino storming to my living room, looking absolutely livid.

Frowning, I close the door and walk over, and instead of say anything, I watch her for a moment. She's pacing, arms swinging at her side in cut angry motions, and her eyebrows are together with a tight frown on her face.

My own eyebrows kneading together, I open my mouth then close it, not knowing where to start. When I figured out that she wasn't going to speak first, I cautiously started again, "What are you doing here?"

"You!" she whirled around, yelling.

Blinking, confused, I cant stop myself from asking, "What about me?"

"I'm here because of you!" she admits, screaming this time.

Still not fully comprehending, I just stand there with my mouth slightly open. I didn't know what else to do.

"Well?" She demands, arms flying up as she waits for me to respond, "Don't you have anything to say?"

I open my mouth, but hardly any noise comes out, just some dying motter boat sputter, "Uh- I- Uh-…What?" I ask, confused out of my mind.

"Do you know where I'm suppose to be right now?" she questioned, which caused me to pause and think.

"I don't know…" I start, scratching my head, "A dress fitting, thing?" I ask, struggling to remember what they do exactly in weddings. I figured out I was wrong when she stood there and stared at me for a second before shaking her head and turning away from me.

Then she suddenly started to laugh, "God. This was stupid." I heard her mumble to herself, her back to me.

Trying to catch a glimpse of her face, I try to figure out what exactly is happening. Her hand reached her eyes as she rubbed them, mumbling something else to quietly for me to hear.

And while I stood there, confused out of my mind, it hit me.

"You're wedding." I murmur, my eyes going wide as I stare at her. Having heard me, she turned around, hand falling from her face with a sad smile on her face, "You're wedding." I say more firmly, a deep frown on my face, "You're suppose to be at you're wedding, but why are you…"

I slowly fell silent, trying to connect the dots.

"What if…" Ino started, looking at the ground with a the same small sad smile, "What if I can't search for that one in a million, because I lost the one I found?"

Slowly, my heart started to pound, "You mean…"

"I realized my mistake as soon as you left." she continued, her voice falling to a mumble, still avoiding my gaze, "But I didn't want to try to get you back because I knew you were tired of me."

Tired of her?

"So I let you leave, selfishly hoping that you would come back…" she paused and looked at me, speaking very softly now, "but you didn't come back, and that hurt me. A lot." smiling gently at me, she looked away again.

"In the back of my mind you were always different. In the distance I knew that you would never hurt me… It was because I got so comfortable with you that I kept my walls up. If it had been any other relationship, after a whole year of being with someone, I would have put my walls down. But, since I figured you were going to be there for forever anyway, I grew comfortable with having you around and having my walls too. It was perfect…" she sighed and shook her head, "but I ended up hurting you. A lot. And so you left."

I'm standing there, staring at her, not knowing what to say. My mind was completely blank, but I had the strong urge to hold her like I used to back then. Press her against me and tell her I understand, I get it, and I would never leave her. But here I am, not with her, and watching her as she spoke of our relationship like a cherished memory, one that she could never relive again.

"So, I ended up losing you…" her voice was cracking slightly, like each word broke her heart more and more, "and when I come back, trying to find you because I just… I just missed your company so much, I ask something selfish just to have you around. And what do you do? You read me like a book, like you used to. You tell me not to settle, that it wouldn't be fair to you. Those were the words that got me. Those were the words that had me tossing and turning for a week."

She shook her head with a small smile and a coughed out laugh, "And now here I am on my wedding day, at your apartment, to tell you that… You were right."

Silence fell, and my heart was pounding. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say, and I was still trying to believe this was actually happening, but she wasn't done.

Her eyes locked on mind, and they were exactly how I remembered it way back then. Sharp crystal blue eyes that always looked at me for protection, for help.

"I am settling. He doesn't make me truly happy. He doesn't ease me. I wonder every time he goes out, I imagine how he's probably with some other girl. But… I don't care. Ever since you, I haven't cared at all," she continued to look into my eyes, as if willing them to show that she was telling the truth, "because after you, I gave up on everything. You were one in a million, the only thing that was true, and I let you go. Since I knew that, I no longer tried so hard to find someone else, because no one would have been as perfect as you. I gave up completely after losing you… and… I guess I'm here because you're right. It isn't fair to you."

Still stunned, I didn't move. I couldn't move. The emotions flowing through me were so intense that I couldn't do anything but stand there as the rushed through me, slowly filling then consuming me.

She was thinking of me. She hadn't moved on. I was the only one that could ease her. I was the only one for her.

"So," she continued slowly, her blue eyes hitting the floor again as she began again, "I just wanted to say that… I want you back."

It was those words that melted my frozen state away. Those words that had me rushing foreword and picking her up, holding her so tightly that I was sure I would break her. I was just happy, so incredibly happy, because she completed me and that year apart shattered my soul and heart. But it's in the past now, and I no longer care, I'm just happy she's going to be with me for the rest of my life, because I've learned my lesson and I'm not going to let her go.

I will protect her with my life. I have to after all, I mean, she is my soul mate.

Fin.

* * *

**D'awwwwz. Cute. **

**SHYCADET LOVES. Out.**


	7. What if this Storm Ends

**A/N - **Here we go.

* * *

**What if this Storm Ends - Snow Patrol**

I shoved the machine gun in his hand, glaring down at him as he stared wide eyed at it, shocked and confused.

"Sakura, you can't. He's only-"

My neck snapped back to the pleading blonde, her crystal blue eyes desperate and wild. She was searching, wracking her brain for any excuse she could give me to stop this from happening, but there wasn't any. One look at me, and she realized that. Slowly, she fell silent, looking away from me, loathing the fact that she couldn't stop the situation.

I turned back to the boy in front of me, who was done looking shocked and was now crying, silent tears slipping down his face. He understood what this meant; he knew what had to happen. He was far too smart not to. It was the fact that I didn't have to explain that made this harder than it should have been.

I bit my tongue to keep me my own eyes from watering. The boy didn't need to see me breaking down. He didn't need to witness me crying before my final act as leader.

Forcing myself to look hard and fearless, which used to come so natural before now, I spoke as steadily as I could, "Aaron, if we don't come back, protect them with all that you have."

His dark brown hair tossed as he slowly started to shake his head, tears still streaming down his face. His hands were shaking as he held the gun, fear pulsing through him with such intensity that he looked as if he might drop to the floor, holding himself as he cried.

I glared harder, willing everything inside of me to make me look furious at his response. In truth, it broke my heart to force this burden on him. I had promised him once, so long ago, that I would never allow him to go through what I had to. I promised even though I knew it was inevitable. There was no way around this event, and in the back of our minds we all knew this day would come. The way Aaron was crying, though, showed that he didn't expect this day until much much later.

"Stop being a spoiled runt, and pay attention," I growled, pushing him with so much force that he ended up falling over, trembling on the ground with the gun now next to him.

"Sakura, stop. We could run. We could-"

I glared back at the blonde, and it was only in that spilt second that allowed my heart breaking feelings surface. In the one glance, I permitted myself to show how I was really feeling, only so she could see that it was tearing me apart.

It had worked. She stopped mid-sentence, and with a trembling lip, she shut her eyes and looked away again, this time tears slipping down her face.

"Shut up, Ino." I said in a low snarl, forcing my feelings back in as I turned back to Aaron, "he needs to understand, or they're all dead."

The thought of him face down on the ground, blood surrounding him and everyone else's lifeless body, made me want to throw up. Swallowing, forcing down the rejected fluid, I continued to watch Aaron steadily.

His eyes widened at the statement, and slowly everything began to click. It was torture, pure torment, to watch his innocence shatter. He had only a small amount to begin with, his life filled with nothing but heat, blood, and death. Yet when we found him with no parents, starving with a dog by his side, he still had innocence; he still had his childhood. Now, at age thirteen, that too was being taken away.

Unable to keep it back anymore, my eyes began to sting. My glare began to blur and his shaken figure turned fuzzy. Grounding my teeth together, I bent down and pulled him into me, hugging him so tightly and wishing nothing more than to melt into him. Then, with a shaky breath, I mumble softly in his ear, "The price of freedom is steep."

Pushing him back, I gave him a watery smile, "But promise me you'll pay whatever the price to keep them safe."

Mutely, he nodded, no longer shaking and no longer crying. Pure steel, that's what he wanted me to remember him as. It was whispered between us as he glanced over at the machine gun and grabbed it, pulling it into his lap with a determined glare.

I continued to smile softly, wiping my eyes with a nod. Standing up, I turned to Ino, who had her backpack on and her machete in her hand. When my eyes caught hers, she smiled shakily and handed me my axe.

Taking it with my own shaky smile, I nod to her in thanks. And while I put on my backpack and stick a hand knife in my jeans, I think back to when I had to watch my mentors leave. I try to remember how I felt when Naruto pushed my axe in my hands, frantically telling me to run and save the others. I didn't have any of the precious minutes that Aaron so generously got; I didn't have time to hear any promises or final words.

"Lucky runt." I mumble to myself as I turn towards him, smiling at him as if I'd see him tomorrow.

He stood there, watching steadily as we gathered our things to leave. When I smiled at him, he smiled softly, and pointed towards the ground. Glancing down, I saw it was my bandanna, dusted and faded. I usually wore it whenever I left to go outside, where the heat was blistering and the rain was toxic.

I bent down and grabbed it, moving to place it on top of my head, but then a thought struck me. I tossed it to Aaron, and when he caught it out of reflex, I felt reassured. His surprised look almost made me laugh, but when he glanced back up at me all I did was wink.

And without another word, I turned and walked towards the door, Ino falling in step with me. This would be the last I see of him, or any of the kids, I knew that. The bandits that were attacking our hole must be 15 people deep, all heat crazed and all yearning for blood. It was my mistake that had us in this situation, my stupid morality that allowed one of the past bandits to live and crawl to his other friends, telling them exactly where we could be found.

I should have killed all of them; I should have pushed my humanity aside. But even after ten years of living in this hell of a world, I have yet to turn as savage as I claim to be. Maybe it's a good thing, maybe it's a sign that there are still humans out there, not all crazed and not all bad. It's hard to imagine though, because I have yet to encounter one.

"Are you ready?" Ino asked me softly, glancing at me with anxiousness.

No. I'm not. I don't want to die.

Instead, I smile, hoping to reassure her, "Of course. Someone's going to having to protect those little runts."

She smiled slightly and tried to laugh, but nothing could cover the fear she was trying to hide, "This is really it, Sakura."

"We'll make it back before dinner," I dismissed, clutching my axe with a roll of my shoulders, "No problems, alright? We are the best at what we do. We can take them on."

"You're right." She said, a sad smile playing at her lips as she held her machete tight, watching the door that was banging continuously, on the verge of breaking. "If we split up, we meet back at the shed at midnight."

I nod, glancing at her with a smile, "As always."

As the door broke a little more, my smile slowly faded, "I'll see you around Ino."

"Bye Sakura." She mumbled back.

The door burst open.

The men came pouring in.

And blood splattered the walls.

* * *

**Intense right? Loved the song and I love this short shot in paticular.**

**Shycadet loves. Out.**


	8. Heart Wrenching

**A/N - **A mixture of two songs folks. That's right. I wrote this chap with two songs playing. Oh well, can't be helped.

People who are waiting on EoS, totally in progress now.

People who are waiting on SY, that's totally in progress too, believe it or not!

I have this thing where I skip from story to story.

ANYWAY enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_Ice Age_ by Pete Yorn

and

_What You Want_ by John Butler Trio

X

I watched as she walked over, two drinks in her hand with a smile on her face. Her features, along with her travel towards me, were flawless. She didn't stumble, even though she was wearing heels, and kept eye contact with me the whole time I carefully watched her. When she stopped in front of me, she bent down slightly to hand me my drink. Unlike her, I was way too drunk to be standing up, let alone walking.

Smiling in thanks, I take it and smack my cup against hers as she plops down next to me with a giggle. My drink sloshed out of the cup, and with a squeal, it narrowly missed her. Her crystal blue eyes widened as she looked down at the wet spot and her blond hair tossed as she slid her eyes up to me with laugh.

"Omg, be careful!" She scolds me with a giggle and a push at my shoulders, "Temari is going to be pissed when she sees that."

"Shh!" I whisper out sloppily, grinning like an idiot as I scoot towards the right, sitting on top of the spot to hide it, "There. Now she will never know."

Her laugh became louder, and she held my shoulder as she gasped for breath, her eyes tearing up, "Idiot, it'll still be there later!"

I laughed along with her, leaning against her as my stomach ached from lack of breath, "Maybe she won't notice."

Forcing myself to subside my constant laughter, I glance at her to see what she thinks. She looks at me for a moment, then bursts into a fit of giggles again, "Of course she'll notice, Sakura. She's a clean freak shebat."

I blinked, processing what she had just said, and then completely died. My stomach cramped as I held it, doubling over with choked laugher. It was the most hilarious thing I had ever heard. I was hardly able to breathe, and every time I thought about what she said again I would laugh harder.

"Oh god, Ino, that was fucking hilarious." I gasp as I try to regain my breath, tears running down my cheeks, "My stomach is on fire."

She giggled and took a sip of her drink, "Well she is."

"Shikamaru would definitely agree," I breathe out before taking a sip out of my cup as well, leaning back on the couch as my eyes droop while I stared ahead. Then, as if it had just hit me, I mumble out, "I can't believe the bastard is married."

Next to me Ino, who was still leaning heavily on my shoulder, smiled softly and nodded as she watched the couple from across the room. And, just for a moment, we both observed.

It was weird how… connected they seemed, how compatible they were. With every shift, with every movement, the opposite would accommodate the other, adjusting to complement them. It was awkwardly intimate. Watching too long caused heat to rush to my cheeks.

Or maybe that was just the alcohol.

Either way, it was almost like glancing at some sort of secret that no one would understand unless they were involved or had a similar type of relationship. It was so…

Heart wrenching.

Frowning I tore my eyes away and took a gulp from my cup, my chest twisting in yearn and reminisce. As my stomach warmed from the fluid, my mind wandered with whispering questions.

Is that how we once were?

"They do seem absolutely perfect for each other," Ino finally commented, sighing with content as she took a sip from her cup.

"Yeah," I mumbled with grim features, "they do."

Noticing my curt reply, she glanced at me. Catching my mistake, I look away, struggling to regain my composure. Quietly, I curse myself for drinking tonight. It was only now, when my mind was sloshing in my skull, that I realized the potential devastation that seemed to be lurking around the corner.

What the hell was I thinking?

Just then, Ino shifted, pulling away from my shoulder. Goosebumps rose from my arm, partly because of the coolness she left, but also because I feared that I might have done something wrong. My heart started to slow in relief as she leaned forward to smile at me, her eyes digging into my own, "Jealous?"

Teasing me? About something like this?

Blinking, I slide my eyes away before grumbling, "Of course not. Who wants to be tied down this early?"

She laughs softly at my reply, not believing me for a second. It wasn't fair though, because she knew me too well to believe any of my lies anymore, "Of course. We are still young after all."

My eyebrows burrowed as I stared at the ground, my heart twisting with emotions. Maybe tonight wasn't a good idea. Maybe I should have stayed home. Home… How was I supposed to make it there in my state?

Honestly. Why was I being so careless tonight?

"Hey you two, what are you up to?" Temari walked over with a suspicious glint in her eye.

We both stared up at her wide eyed. Ino was the first to tear her eyes away from the accusing observing eyes of Temari, but I only continued to look at her with a grin, "Congrats!" I cheered, laughing as if what I had just said was hilarious.

Temari then rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she glanced at the clock, "You idiots. Always up to something. I'll figure it out later. What we need to figure out is what we are going to do with you; Seems like everyone is spending the night tonight."

I look past her to see Shikamaru heaving what looks to be twenty blankets. Ino giggles from beside me and then hiccups, "Sowwie. We shouldn't have gotten this drunk."

Temari smiled at her and rustled her hair, "No prob blondie. We expected as much. Anyway, I think we still have a spare bedroom upstairs that's free. I think that's where we are going to stick you two. Think you can make it there with no help? I need to go grab you guys some clean sheets."

Ino nodded and stood, smiling like an idiot as she spreads her arms in a 'tada!' motion. Temari rolled her eyes before leaving, chuckling and mumbling something that we couldn't hear. I, on the other hand, stayed put, my heart hammering as I watched Temari leave.

Me and Ino in the same room for a whole night?

That sounded anything but safe.

I tried to breathe, to concentrate, at the task rapidly coming. It's been a full six months, and me and Ino were just starting to get back to normal. I didn't want to screw anything up, because if I did it would bring us back to ground zero. Just the thought of that made me shiver.

I never wanted to go back there again.

Ino turned to me, watching me with a curious expression when I hadn't moved yet. Then, stepping in front of me, she bent down and tilted her head, eyeing me with concern, "Do you need help getting up?"

I blushed and turned my gaze to the ground, mumbling, "I don't think so. Maybe."

I tried to shift, moving forward slightly to push myself off the couch, but the movement caused my head to spin a little, and suddenly I was leaning to the right, slowly falling into the couch.

Ino caught me by the shoulders, giggling as she straightened me again, "I think you might need help."

Before I could protest, she took my arm and placed it around her neck. Then, wrapping her arm around my waist, she pulled me close into her and carefully started to stand up straight. Feeling completely embarrassed that I needed her help, I tried to assist in the effort. In the end, after a good thirty seconds, we were standing there with me swaying slightly.

"There we go." Ino said cheerfully, glancing at me with a bright smile, "Do you think you can start walking?"

I nodded, struggling to keep my shallow breaths even. It wasn't because of the labor I put in just to stand, but because of Ino and how close she was that my breathing seemed irregular. Her proximity unsettled me, and I felt uncomfortable.

Taking a step forward, we ascended towards our destination, which first required that we make it to the stairs. Twice I stumbled, both times on my own feet, and twice Ino carefully held me steady, whispering for me to be careful and how much of a klutz I seem to be tonight.

Heart beating out of my chest, I mumbled apologies, struggling to walk steady and straight so she didn't have to put so much work into just keeping me up. Still, it seemed that no matter what type of energy I put out, none of it helped her, or me, in any type of way. My only solution was to lean heavily onto her, trusting her to support my weight as I walked, but that solution only left me even more uneasy and dizzy.

The trip upstairs was, if possible, a hundred times worse. Not only did I have to lean on her just to make it up the steps, but I also wobbled and swayed with each step upward, causing Ino to fret that I would slip backwards and tumble down the stairs. It was because of this that she pulled me more into her, tightening her arm around my waist and hastily telling me to lean more into her.

When we made it to the room, I was an apologetic fool. I kept repeating how sorry I was, and how I regretted drinking this much without thinking of the consequences. Ino, being the kind hearted woman she is, only smiled softly and brushed of my apologies, promising it was alright.

But nothing about tonight was alright.

I was drunk, sitting in a room with Ino alone, waiting for Temari to give us sheets so we can sleep tonight in the same room. Of all the things I've fucked up on, I would have to say that tonight goes on the top ten.

Why was I so foolish? Why didn't I think about how would I get home and where would I sleep before I chugged down alcohol?

I honestly was fucking up left and right tonight.

Then Temari came in, fresh sheets in her arms. Looking at Ino, who was sitting on the bed, she said, "I would put it on for you but Kiba and Lee are more of a worry. Those idiots seem to think it's ok to jump on my couch. Could you manage?"

Ino stood up, nodding and carefully taking the sheets from Temari as she assured her, "We'll figure it out. Thank you so much. We are a bunch of idiots tonight, aren't we?"

Tell me about it.

Temari smiled, "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, if you need anything, just go ahead and grab it yourselves. You guys will never be guests in this house; we've known each other far too long." Then, glancing down at me, because I was sitting cross legged on the floor, she said, "And you miss. If you need to heave, do it in the toilet down the hall."

I blinked, the frowned, "I'm not that drunk."

She only rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. Good night you guys."

"Night." I replied as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Then the silence blanketed us both.

Well, only me it seemed, because Ino took it upon herself to put the sheets on the bed as she hummed softly to herself. I, on the other hand, stayed on the floor and fidgeted with my fingers, not knowing what to say. I would have gotten up to help, but the world seemed to be leaning to the left and if I decided to stand up I would probably land right on the floor again.

My brain racked for ideas, for topics to chat about while she chord on the bed, but nothing seemed to come to me. Actually, my mind remained completely blank, refusing to come up with anything but the constant acknowledgement that me and Ino were officially alone, and no one would be bothering us for the rest of the night.

That scared me even more.

"Well," Ino said, taking a step back as she looked over her work, "Seems like they fit fine. That's good."

I glanced over at her, then the bed, nodding, "Yeah. Seems cozy."

She turned her eyes to me. Before she could say a word, my eyes slid back to the ground, my teeth grinding together as I tried to keep sane. Then, hearing her take a breath, a blurt out quickly, "I'll be sleeping on the floor."

She paused mid breath, and for a moment, there was a silence. Then, sounding completely perplexed, she said, "What?"

"I'll be sleeping on the floor," I repeated, looking back up at her with a smile, "So we don't need to worry about getting me way up there and plus, when I'm drunk, I'm a wild sleeper."

She frowned slightly at me, her eyes searching mine for some sort of explanation. It seems that, for some reason, she hadn't expected me to suggest I sleep on the floor. Which was odd, seeing as she seems to have me figured out.

"I don't mind helping you to bed," She finally said, still struggling to understand what my angle was.

Shaking my head, I press, "I know, but I'm still a wild sleeper."

"Since when?"

There it was. Her challenged. My heart hiccupped as my nerves went on edge. I knew she would call me on my lie, but I didn't think she would be so blunt.

"Haven't I always?" I mumble, staring at the floor with extreme focus.

"No." She stats firmly, this time taking a step towards me. The movement forces my eyes to slide back up to her, but I instantly regret it. Her eyes are strong and fierce, and she almost looks angry.

"Oh." I say stupidly, cringing back as she takes another step, "Well maybe I only slept calm with you." My heart hammered as the sentence left my lips. I hadn't thought it through before it slipped out.

I need to stop this conversation before I dig myself a deeper hole.

"That must be the reason," she says as she eyes me heatedly, "because all the nights you held me, you never moved an inch."

Heart wrenching. The memories that were flowing through me were causing my chest to tighten. I wanted desperately to tear my heart from my chest, if only to give me relief from these suffocating emotions just for a moment.

Why would she bring that up? Why would she say something like that to me, knowing how I felt? She had to know, she knew everything else.

Frowning deeply, I looked up at her, "Yes, well. It's not like I'll be holding you all night tonight, now will I?"

Again, I hadn't thought about the sentence before it passed my lips. My brain seemed to be processing good and bad ideas too slow tonight.

And just as I feared, the comment infuriated Ino.

Dread overwhelmed me as she glared down at me, her lips opening to furiously reply. But, unlike me, it seemed she still was under control of her thoughts, because she closed her mouth quickly. Then, with anger radiating from her, she turned away before mumbling heatedly, "Whatever Sakura. Do whatever the hell you want."

As she walked around the bed, her movements angry and curt, she flicked the lights off, not bothering to say another word. And as she crawled into bed, the springs creaking from the slight added weight, I sat there, staring at the darkness.

Heart hurting, head pounding, I sat in silence.

Tonight was in pieces.

But what difference was it from any other night that I slept alone? What difference was it from all the days I've spent without her? In all honesty, my life without her has been nothing but broken pieces. How I could have lasted this long is a complete mystery.

I've made so many mistakes, over looked so many signs. There was no mistaking that I deserved all of this. But did my heart agree with any of it?

No.

But my mind rationalized that, if I didn't want to be serious right just yet, if I didn't want to have kids and get married, than Ino deserved someone who did.

And that someone wasn't me.

So I ended it.

I was scared. Scared of what would happen, what the future would hold.

So I ran.

Isn't that the normal reaction? It isn't uncommon for people to run. They did it at weddings, in the middle of relationships, during proposals. People run all the time…

So why do I regret it so much?

Why do I wish that I was back with her, knowing I don't want any of the things she wants and fearing a future that consists of me bounded to one person my entire life?

From a distances, from afar, I long to be bound to her.

From up close, right next to her, I fear for my life. The life I would be giving her in return for hers.

Suddenly, I stood up, my mind swirling as my legs wobbled, struggling to support me. Then, taking a step forward, I aim towards the bed.

What my plan was, I don't know. Logic pointed towards the obvious, that I was going to sleep in the bed with her, because without sheets there was no way to sleep on the floor tonight without getting sick and waking up completely sore. In the back of my mind though, there was a motive. I knew it. But if I didn't acknowledge it, if I didn't think about it, then there was no way to stop myself.

Because deep down, I wanted her. Badly.

When was there going to be another chance? When would I have another excuse like the one I had now. I was drunk, almost enough to not rationalize what I was doing. Ino didn't know that though. For all she knows, I'm drunk enough to not remember anything about tonight.

I stumbled into the bed, cursing silently under my breath. Then, struggling to make as little movement as possible, I climbed on. Ino must have known that my stubborn act would have dissolved sooner or later, because the moment I was laying down she rolled over, her back towards me; waiting until the moment I had decided to give in just to show me that she was still furious.

She hasn't changed.

Wordlessly she seethed, refusing to speak to me as I got comfortable. And as I slowly found a spot and fell into silence, I stared up at the ceiling, my heart pounding. I forced my resolve to thicken as my mind repeated everything I was thinking just moments ago.

I wanted her, needed her, and if this was the only chance I was going to get, then I needed to take it. Not to get her back, no I could never dream of that. But maybe just for tonight…Maybe I could have her again, just for a couple of hours.

She shifted, trying nonchalantly to show that she wasn't sleep yet, and that she was still upset. She wanted me to apologize, to try to fix whatever feeling that was coursing through her, or she would never go to sleep otherwise.

She really hasn't changed. She was still the same girl that I left months ago; still the same kind hearted soul that dealt with me all those years.

Suddenly rolling over, I grabbed her hips and pulled her into me, squeezing my eyes shut as I pressed against her.

"What- Sakura what are you doing?" she squirmed and tried to pull away from my grip, but I only held on tighter.

"I miss you so much." I whispered desperately, wrapping an arm around her waist as I crushed her into me, my eyes stinging as my heart wrenched.

"Wh-…what?" she asked softly, her movements slowing into a halt. She must have heard my voice crack, because there was no other reason for her not putting up a better fight than this.

"I miss you Ino," I whisper again, this time right into her ear. She shivers, and the motions wave through us both. It was that shiver that brought me to reality, that shiver that showed me what was real, and this was one hundred percent pure.

"Sakura…" she calls out softly. It's a plea, she wants me to get my mind right and pull away from her. No. She **needs** me to get my mind right. Because…

She wasn't strong enough to push me away, she didn't have the strength to carefully pry me off, just like I didn't have to heart to force myself off of her.

"No." I say firmly, pulling her closer, if that were even possible, "No…" I repeat, as if that was my final answer.

"Don't do this," she begs, shivering again because I was still whispering in her ear, "Don't do this to me. Your drunk. Completely drunk. You can hardly stand, Sakura, so please…"

"Do you think that's the reason I'm acting like this?" I continued to mumble next her ear, my lips brushing against it as open my eyes to see her facial expression. It's strained, as if she was trying to gain the strength, the will, to save us both. But I won't allow her to, not tonight. This was my only chance, "Do you think it's the alcohol that's talking?"

"Sakura…" she meekly forces out, another tremble coursing through her.

"No." I reply again, my hand sliding to her hips, knowing in my heart she wouldn't pull away from me, not tonight, "You know me far too well to blame this on alcohol. You know exactly what I want, exactly what I've wanted. You met my eyes directly the whole night I was watching you. You know."

Then, to make sure there was no mistake about what I wanted, I scratched her waist carefully. Her shirt shifted with my fingers, tugging slightly with each motion. So, slowly, allowed my fingers to slip inside of her shirt.

Her intake of breath was innocent and sweet, and had me craving more, "Don't Sakura…"

"You want it as badly as I do, don't you?" I mumbled sweetly into her ear, running my lips down to her neck. With a gentle kiss, I continued, "You can feel it too; the burning, the uncontrollable desire to give in."

"Please…"

"You don't have to beg for me Ino," I say in a soft voice, kissing the back of her neck again before sucking gently, careful not to suck to hard or fast as I allow my fingers to tickle her stomach. First I restrained myself to only touching her with my fingertips, but all too soon my restraints broke, and I found my palms pressing fully against her skin.

"None of this will be your fault," I continue to coax her, to soothe her, as my palm works further up her shirt, "no one would blame you. I won't blame you. So let** me **beg for you Ino. Let **me** plead. I'm fully yours tonight, it's from you that I need permission."

But it was all too much for her. Her words turned into soft whimpers, pleading whimpers, as I whispered my sweet words into her ear. Everything that I was saying tonight was everything that she has wanted to hear for the past six months.

I wonder if she knew that everything I was saying was what I've **wanted** to say for the past six months.

"Baby please," I whine softly, moving back up to her ear as I inch my hand further up her shirt, "please. Just for tonight, let me have you."

My words broke her trance, because she suddenly grabbed my hand and pushed it down, "No." She says as firmly as she can in her soft broken resolved whisper, "no Sakura. I don't want you just for tonight."

I smile slightly against her skin. It was obvious what she wanted; it was the same thing that she wanted six months ago. Twisting my hand, I maneuvered it to hold hers, squeezing lightly as I chuckle softly, knowing that she could hear me, "Forever than? Does that sound good?"

She shook in my arms, a shake of oncoming tears. I could feel it, I always knew she was about to cry. Refusing to allow me to see, though, she turned her head slightly and let her tears fall silently, "Don't…" is all she could whisper out this time. But that one word had so much emotion, so much begging plea, that I understood that it was her last time asking.

This was my last opportunity to stop.

I would regret going further. I would regret hurting her the most in this one night than I had in the past six months.

I would regret drinking, regret kicking myself to talk her, regret asking if she was going to be there before finally caving and telling Shikamaru that I would be here tonight.

I would regret the night before when I slept alone with dreams of her, regret months of loneliness, regret the night I told her we were over.

I would regret it all.

And the only way to stop this runaway train was to simply give in and pull myself away.

This was the last opportunity…

…

…

…

"Give yourself to me Ino," I finally whispered in her lovely ear, my teeth capturing her earlobe carefully as I tugged on it. I allowed my breath to slip between my lips and against her ear just for the sake of feeling her shiver against me again. And, as if I had pushed a button, she quaked and pressed back into me, a half crying whimper escaping from her.

I continued to tug gently, almost lovingly, as I dragged my hand, along with hers, downward.

I was far too gone to stop. Far too lost to find my sense. Far to broken to force myself to come back to life.

And as my brain blared its warning signs, as my heart tugged and pulled with guilt and fear, I continued to slide me and Ino's hand downward, aiming for her jeans.

Six months I've lived without this woman. Six months I have barely breathed from the suffocating loneliness. Six months of suffering.

Tonight, though, it felt like I was finally able to breathe. And as I felt Ino's hand soon take lead, now tugging my hand rather than vice versa, I fell into the blissfulness of nothing but contentment.

My fingertips brushed against her jeans.

Our hands paused as we both breathed in anticipation.

Then I was lost in tears, pleasure, and guilt.

* * *

**Ah... The bad side of Sakura. Who doesn't love it?**


	9. Marvin's Room

**A/N - **Hey. I wrote this a while back. I planned on making a whole story on it, but for some reason never finished and never posted this.

Hope you like it. This one was actually beta'd.

Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Marvins Room - _Drake

Hello?" her smooth voice answered, causing my heart to squeeze in pain as the former feeling coursed through me. Even though everything around me was spinning, I was able to picture her in my mind. Her muscular body, velvet skin, soft lips, and gentle eyes. The same eyes that had me trapped for so long.

"Sakura." I whisper, forcing my eyes to stay open to help with the dizziness, but closed or not I was still left feeling sick.

"Ino, is that you?" She asked, half-worried, half-curious. "Are you alright? Why do you sound like that?"

_I miss you_. The words fluttered by, tempting me. _I wish you'd come back._ But instead, my defensive side rose from inside me, "fuck you." I took in her silence, her breathing, "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Are you drunk?" Sakura asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yes. I am." I say proudly, but feeling the very opposite. Maybe because I feel like I'm about to collapse onto my bed at any second.

"Go to sleep." She said with a sigh, I could imagine her shaking her head, "I have work in the morning."

"Where's Sasuke at?" I spat, angry that she was kicking me off the phone without even worrying for my safety. The old Sakura would have run over to make sure I was alright. The old Sakura would have taken care of me the whole night and scolded me in the morning when I was throwing up and groaning while hugging the toilet. "Sleeping at another woman's house again?"

"He's downstairs, Ino, eating dinner." The tired voice answered calmly, not even entertaining me with a fight tonight, "good night."

The conversation was completely over now as the dial tone replaced my ex-best friend's voice. I took the phone away from my face and chucked it against the wall. As I heard the pieces fall to the ground, I leaned forward, covering my face as I forced the rejecting fluid back down my throat. The room is still spinning, the lights are still swirling, and the floor is still swaying. The movement caused the fluid to come back up, and I forced it back down again with another hard swallow.

Cotton mouthed, I reached for the drink that was sitting on top of my night stand. Taking three huge gulps, I let it fall out of my hands and onto the floor. My mouth was relieved for seconds before it went back to being bone dry.

Staring ahead, I concentrated on stopping the room from spinning. Once that didn't work, I put my feet on the ground and hoped for the best as I stood up to head towards the bathroom. I could hardly stand, let alone walk, but I tried anyway. Once I stumbled, I realized I couldn't go anywhere without holding onto something. My hands slid against the bed for support, as I struggled to walk closer to my destination, only to trip again on my feet.

I ended up on the floor, on my knees as I stared down at the cracks in the wood. The liquid in my stomach churned, which caused me to feel even more sick. Before I threw up, I snatched the trashcan that was near me and opened my mouth as the acid forced it's way up my throat.

X

I woke up with my head pounding, my mouth dry, and my eyes throbbing from the bright light in the room. Groaning, I slowly got to my knees, my back aching from sleeping on the floor. My senses set in, and the smell of the rotten acid and drink had me gagging slightly. Slowly, making sure not to move too fast, I pushed the trashcan away from me as I stood.

My legs felt like jello as I looked around my room, which was trashed with broken glass and plastic everywhere. Holding my forehead, trying contain my head splitting headache, I stumbled out of the room. My stomach gnawed on the emptiness inside me, which made me feel awkward, but strangely I wasn't hungry. When I reached the kitchen I passed the refrigerator and went straight to the counter at he far left. Bracing myself against it, I flicked the switch on my coffee machine, then pressed the middle button for it to brew. I stood long enough to pour myself a cup before I slid to the floor right there. Staring ahead, with my stomach gnawing and my head tearing apart, I took a sip of my coffee in silence.

xXx

"Ino!" TenTen greeted with a smile as she walked over to me, "hey you! Where've you been?"

Smiling, I let my folder, which held information about the patient I had just cared for, fall to my side, "oh, hey. It has been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Awhile? It's been months!" Her enthusiasm made me smile. I hugged her back as she squeezed me half to death, "so, what's up? Anything new?"

"Besides working at this place?" I ask, looking around with a bored expression, "absolutely nothing. Just the same old thing, healing the sickly and injured."

"If only you'd come to the investigation core," The teddy brown hair girl teased as she lectured, watching me with a prompting smile, "Your life would be so much more exciting."

"But how much fun would an office job offer? At least here I'm able to walk about!" She laughed as I spoke the truth. I laughed slightly as well, "What about you, anyway? That mission go well?"

"Oh yeah! It went perfectly. I'm only here because I got stabbed in the leg."

The sudden information had me snapping my attention to her blood-soaked leg that was leaving a small puddle. Growing pale, I looked back at her in panic, "What the hell, TenTen! Don't you think you should be getting that checked out!"

She only rolled her eyes at me, finding the whole situation very minor, "oh please. I've dealt with worse."

"Um, no. No, no, no!" I reply frantically, "I refuse to be the reason you pass out right here and now! Go get that looked at, we can talk later!"

"Oh, but that's why I came to find you." Curious by what she meant, I stopped my panicky motions of pushing her towards the nearest doctor's office to listen, "I was wondering if you might know where Sakura is. See, she usually takes care of me when I'm like this, and I'm more comfortable with her." I stared at her, feeling myself freeze as my brain suddenly shut down. When she started to give me a worried look, I looked away. She hadn't heard the news yet, of course she hasn't, she's been gone for the past six months. "Um, Ino?"

I looked back at her with a shaky smile, "uh. I wouldn't know, TenTen. Just ask one of the people at the front desk, they should be able to find her."

"Well that's silly." She spoke with a confused look, "why would I do that when you have her emergency cell number. Can't you just call her up?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I found myself backing away slowly before turning around completely and walking off without another word. When I heard her calling after me, I picked up my speed, quickly snatching the tears that were sliding down my cheek. Taking the first turn I could find, I hastily tried to seek escape, only to find myself right in front of Sakura, who was too absorbed in a folder to notice my presence.

Turning my face so she wouldn't see my tears, I shouted by mistake as I focused on keeping my voice steady, "TenTen is looking for you!"

Surprised, she looked up from her folder and looked around. But I didn't stick around long enough to see her notice me. Instead, I made another quick right and sped down the hall.

"Ino!" She called, I could hear her as she was jogging after me, "hey! Wait!" Not feeling like taking her sympathy, or discussing the embarrassing conversation from last night, I continued to walk, "Ino!"

I made a left and walked into a closet room quickly. Careful not to make a sound, I silently closed the door. Holding my breath, I waited to hear her foot steps from the empty hall. They were quicker now, faster than a jog. I listened as she came around the corner and suddenly stopped. Under the door, I watched the shadow of her steps pause and turn around, most likely trying to make a guess as to where I could have gone. Moments later, I heard her sigh, and I silently stood as she walked away.

I sat in there for another fifteen minutes, crying, before I left and went back to work.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Walking down the village's market street was the hardest part of my life. Unintentionally, I found myself at the top of the gossip list, along with Sakura and Sasuke. Every time I walked alone, buying various things that I needed at my home, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. They probed me, burned me, tore me apart, with each and every stare and glance. Still, I held my head high as I dodged various people on the busy street. I ignored them as they held up their hands and whispered to each other. I acted oblivious as people pointed with their uncaring fingers. I tried, lord knows I tried, to not care.

But it was like the torn red ribbon of fate wanted to fight for something that was pointless. It kept forcing me towards directions that would lead me bumping into her. Into Sakura. And I never want to face her those moments, not in front of everyone's eyes, not in front of those whispering laughs; those dark murmurs. And not in front of him, the traitorous snake that pretends to be a tamed pet.

I held the potato in my hand, turning it as I tried to decide whether it was good enough to buy or not. As I did, I heard _her _voice from beside me. Sakura sounded light, happy, as she spoke about her work and what had happened today. Placing the potato back, I turned casually, making my way to leave. It didn't seem like she'd noticed me yet, and I wanted to keep myself concealed in the crowd. So, grabbing my basket that I had placed on the dirt road, I stood up straight and walked the opposite direction of her.

But of course, nothing is ever that simple.

I felt her hand grab my shoulder, but I couldn't find it in my self to stop walking, "Ino?" She asked, trying to catch my face to make sure it was really me, "Wait. Could you just stop for a second."

"Sorry." I spoke with a shaky voice, "I don't have time to talk. I need to make dinner."

Someone must have been on my side today, because she allowed me to leave.

X

As soon as my door shut, I found myself dropping the groceries on the floor and heading towards my kitchen. Without thought, I opened a cabinet that was filled with various alcoholic bottles, and picked one randomly. Twisting the top off, I took it, along with a glass, and I made my way to my couch.

Sitting down, and setting my glass on the coffee table, I poured my self a shot. Taking the quick gulp, I winced at the burn as I turned on the T.V. Muting it, I tossed the remote away from me and poured another shot. I leaned back with the glass in my hand, watching the sales lady talk about a random watch that could glow in the dark. Blankly, I stared ahead, taking down the second shot with another quick gulp. Warmth spread my stomach and flames burned my throat as I sat there.

My phone started to ring, and I glanced at it distantly, waiting to hear who it was from. The automatic voice spoke, "call from: Sakura Haruno."

Smiling slightly, I turned back to the television. It's funny, the days I don't want to talk, are the days she tries to call me. Shaking my head, I took another shot. I don't feel like it, not today, not tonight. I am entitled to my days where I can just sit alone, pathetically, right? I could have my own moments of despair without everyone interrupting me… Right?

"Then why the fuck won't you let me?" I mumble, knowing I was talking to the powerful someone who was pulling the strings, "Why the fuck are you making her worried tonight? She should be sitting with Sasuke, eating dinner, and cleaning dishes…" I paused, closing my eyes as I forced the hurt way, "that's what she wanted."

"Call from: Sakura Haruno."

I glanced at it again. Twice in a row, that was a rare echo to hear. Still, I ignored it. This is my time, my peace, and I won't let anyone ruin it, not even her. "Ino, pick up the phone." Sakura spoke through the answering machine.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling now, "Why are you making me go through this? Why couldn't you make her want to talk two days ago, when I wanted to? Can't I just have one moment to myself?"

No one answered. Instead, Sakura's voice continued, "Ino, I know you're there. Unless you're out drinking again, in which case I would like to say I strongly disapprove."

The comment had me grinding my teeth together, "like fuck if I care if you disapprove."

"I know." Sakura answered, which caused me to look at the machine, wondering if she could hear me, "You don't want my opinions, but please. Could you answer? Can we talk?"

Maybe it was because I saw myself when she was speaking, when she was pleading for me to answer, that I decided to get up and answer. Slightly dizzy from the shots kicking in, I stumbled and ran into the couch. Grumbling in annoyance, I snatched the phone and answered, "what do you want?"

"Ino." Sakura breathed out, relieved that I was either alive or that I answered.

"What do you want?" I repeated, not wanting to get sucked back into the gravitational pull she had on me.

"I was just checking on you. Making sure you're alright." Sakura answered softly, sounding hurt that I was snapping at her, but I forced myself not to care.

"Yeah, well, I'm alright." I told her, wrapping up the conversation, "is that all?"

"Are you drinking?" She asked, trying to keep me on the phone, trying to hold the conversation. No, not tonight. I won't take her sympathy tonight.

"No, just sitting here, watching the market channel." I replied, trying to keep my voice even and my words from running together.

"Don't lie." Sakura spoke, "I can hear you slurring."

"Fine, Sakura. Yes, I'm drinking! But I'm not nearly drunk enough to go through this with you. I'm perfectly fine, stop worrying. Go back to Sasuke, cook him dinner, wash his dishes, bare his children. Shit! Just leave me the fuck alone!" There was silence, and I found regret starting to form at the pit of my stomach, "just... Listen, alright?" I sigh out, not wanting to be the harsh one that snaps. Not wanting to be the one to brush people off. Not wanting to be her, "I'm fine. I just need time to myself tonight, Sakura. I don't think I can go through this right now."

"But I really want to talk to you."

I willed myself not to take that comment as more than what she meant it as, "can't we talk tomorrow?"

"I miss you, Ino." She continued, ignoring me, "I don't like how you've stopped talking to me unless you're drunk. Or how you only approach me when a patient needs something."

It was more than I could take, "I have to go."

"Why have you been avoiding me? Why don't you come over anymore? Why is it that the only time we speak is when you're crying or when you can hardly stand. I told you when we got the news that Sasuke was coming back that nothing would change between us." Her voice was gradually falling from calm to desperate. Desperate to fix all of this.

"Everything changed once he came back!" I laughed at her old promises, "**You** stopped hanging around, **you** stopped coming over, **you** stopped calling! Sakura! This wasn't me who did this, this was you!" My voice rising as I grew frustrated with her kicked puppy act.

"He's one of my best friends, Ino. I wanted to hang out with him again." Sakura tried to reason to me, but I refused to listen.

"You cut off the world when he came back, ask anyone! And you think six months after the fact is the time to get back in touch with someone? No, Sakura, six months later is when it's a little too late. And he's more than just a friend, we all see it, we all see the same yearning and love you had before he left this place."

My eyes were stinging as I continued, "And it's sickening, really it is. Every time I see you with him I want to throw up. Because for you to do that, after what he's done to you and this village, is absolutely amazing to me. How could you drop the closest person to you for someone who turned his back on you and all his friends?" I was crying now. Tears were slipping down my cheek, and my voice was starting to shake.

"I loved him before he left." She rebutted meekly, trying to defend herself. But I wouldn't allow her to get away with it, not now, not tonight. " Don't." I say, forcing myself to sound even and hard, "Just don't. Don't try to reason to yourself why you went running back to him, because your argument is a weak one. You used to love him, Sakura. Used to, ten years ago. What about before he came back, what about before you heard the news. Who were you in love with then?"

She was silent, and my heart was hammering out of my chest as I approached the subject that both of us stayed away from. "I don't know." She mumbled.

Hearing that hurt. It hurt, because even now that I'm out of the picture she couldn't admit it to herself, "okay, Sakura. Pretend you don't know. But I won't." I replied, my voice shaking in fear, "I love you. I do. You have me wrapped around your pretty little finger. You know it too. You do." I continued past the nerve-racking silence, "It's funny, though, because you do me just like Sasuke did you. Pull me along like some eager pet. But you know what's the difference between me and you?" I took her silence as her not knowing. "Unlike you, I won't be taking you back. Unlike you, I won't go running back to the one person in the world that's hurt me so deeply."

"Ino-" A quiet voice called.

"So, fuck you." I spat, completely breaking down, "Fuck you and him, and have a great fucking relationship. Because I'm done. Completely done. I hope you have a good life with him, Sakura, I really do. I hope you have no regrets about this one, because you've lost me, for good."

Then I hung up.

2 Years Later

I walked out my apartment door, peeking out to the wall that held our doorbell and our metal mailbox. As flipped the box, I grabbed the stack of mail, closing the door with my foot while I filed through them. Walking towards the kitchen table, I placed all the ones that had Temari's name on it there. Then I reached one that had my name on it. The envelope was light green with swirls and different designs. Frowning in confusion, I looked for something to open it with.

"Hey there, beautiful." Temari said, yawning and scratching her head as she walked into the living room, "what are you doing up so early?"

"I was going to cook you breakfast." I told her while walking to the kitchen counter for a knife, "but, seeing as you're up, you can go ahead and make it yourself."

"I'll be happy to dive back into bed, if that's the case." She replied with another yawn. Smiling slightly, I turned around to see her right in front of me, eyes twinkling with amusement. Backing away slowly, knowing what she wanted, I tried to find escape, "as long as you're in it, I mean." She said with a shrug, and a small smirk.

"Um, no." I told her, waving my knife in her face, "we had enough sex last night. I can hardly stand."

Laughing, she turned and opened the refrigerator, "I love how you stroke my ego, Ino."

I gave her a soft smile as I passed her, "I only do it to avoid more sex."

"Which doesn't make sense at all." She replies as she closes our refrigerator and makes her way to our bedroom, "I'm going to brush my teeth and take a shower. Can I still get that breakfast?"

Rolling my eyes, I called back to her, "sure, what type of cereal would you like?"

"Peanut butter crunch!" She answered without thought. I laughed, but then focused back on my letter. For some reason my heart is beating slightly faster, and my stomach has butterflies. I had a feeling that I knew what this was and what this was about, but I was confused on how to feel about it.

Still, I tore it open and placed the knife on the table as I grabbed the contents from the inside. Placing the empty envelope down, I read the small card in my hand.

_Ino,_

_It's been awhile, hasn't it? It feels like years. I know we aren't on the best terms, and I know we don't see eye to eye, but I never stopped thinking of you as my best friend. And I know I'm selfish for this, I know that you might not want to speak to me, but it would mean a lot of if you were one of my bridesmaid at my wedding. I really want you there, whether you say yes to being a bridesmaid or not. So, if we could just be on good terms for one day, just one, I would never ask for another single thing._

_~Sakura_

In the pit of my stomach I felt old feelings starting to rise. I stared at the card with my insides tumbling and shifting nervously. My breathing was shallow and short as I continued to stand there in a daze. I never expected to be invited to their wedding. I always thought I would hear about it from one of the gossiping women on the market street. In actuality, I thought this card was just to inform me she had gotten married.

"I decided not to take a shower." Temari said as she walked out of the bedroom, "it's just a bit too much movement for me so early in the morning, you know?" She paused as she saw me standing there. Walking behind me, she looked at the card in my hand and skimmed it quickly, "wow." She commented, knowing the gravity of the situation. We didn't speak for awhile before she broke the silence, "you're going to go, right?"

I blinked and looked away from the card and over my shoulder to her, "what?"

"You're gonna' go, right?" She repeated, looking me in my eyes, "it's her wedding."

I shook my head, turning my gaze back at the card, my breathing still uneven, "I…I don't think so."

"Ino." Temari spoke softly as she wrapped her arms around me from behind, "she's your best friend, she wants you there."

"I don't…I don't think I can do it, Temari." My voice was shaking, I could hardly push the incoming tears away.

"I know, I know." She soothed me, kissing my neck before resting her chin on my shoulder, "you guys had a rough fight. But, Ino, baby, you have to look over that." I shook my head, the stinging in my eyes starting to become painful. "I'll be there with you." She whispered, "I'll be there every step, I won't let you out of my sight. And as soon as you want to leave, we'll leave. But let's at least show up if you don't want to be a bridesmaid." Tears slipped by as I closed my eyes, "I know it hurts, baby. I know it does. But, I'll be there to pick up each and every piece that might fall, and I always will be. Okay?"

She let me go and turned me around, smiling softly as she wiped my tears away. Sniffling, and taking a breath, I nodded, "okay… Alright. I'll go."

"Good," She replied with a nod, "I'll go ahead and reply back. Now go back to bed, I'll fix you some breakfast."

When I was about to argue, she only picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. Smiling slightly as she placed me on our bed, I rolled back into the covers. Before she left she kissed me on the cheek and whispered that she loved me, then walked out and closed the door.

Wedding 

I stood there, feeling uneasy, as everyone at the reception mingled and talked. I felt so out of place, so wrong, like I'm not suppose to be here.

But I was suppose to be here, as Temari kept telling me after I told her this. Everyone that was here were all our childhood friends. They were laughing and smiling, speaking about everything they have missed since the years they've been apart. I was standing there alone, despite Temari's promise, because she ran to grab me a drink from the fruit punch fountain. I was edgy and scared, as my eyes darted at all the people that were around. I wanted to leave, wanted to go home, and I was thinking about telling Temari as soon as she got back.

That was before I saw Sakura.

She was smiling, speaking to Naruto with Sasuke by her side. He held onto her waist, a smile on his face as he laughed at what Naruto said. He took a sip of his drink, nodding and laughing some more. As Sakura slowly fell out of the conversation, she started to look around. For some reason, I knew she was looking for me. And even though every nerve inside of me was screaming for me to hide, I stood there and watched her, waiting for her to spot me. When she finally did, my heart stopped. Slowly, she turned to speak to Sasuke and untangled herself from him, turning to walk towards me.

I watched as she approached, watched as Sasuke glanced at me and smiled. Even gave me a slight wave. My neck prickled as I tore my gaze away, slightly amazed that he didn't hate me like I hated him. I was still staring at the ground when Sakura finally approached, standing right in front of me, "hey." She said softly.

"Hey." I whisper out, forcing myself to smile and to look up at her, "you're really beautiful, by the way. The wedding I mean." I rambled nervously, "it definitely suits you."

Sakura laughed, looking around the huge green field, "does it? Sasuke picked everything out. This was for him, not me."

I blinked, my smile flattering, "you didn't want a wedding? I thought you always did."

Sakura rubbed her neck nervously, "yes. I did. But, you know, nothing turned out like how I expected it to."

But I shook my head, not understanding, "you're the head doctor at the hospital, aren't you? And a prime candidate for being an elder in the future. You've even taken part of all the recent meetings that have been held for dealings within our village. This is everything you wanted, right?"

Sakura smiled slightly, her gaze breaking away from mine, "yeah. I did want all of that."

I continued to stare at her, "then you should be happy." I prompt, edging her to explain herself.

For a moment, she was silent, and I watched as she struggled to figure out how to continue, "um… The real reason I wanted you here was for chance to speak to you. I knew I wouldn't be able to reach you otherwise" I remained quiet, listening intently. Nervously, she looked in my eyes as she continued to speak, "I wanted to correct a mistake I made a long time ago. I know it's too late, it seems like I'm always late for these types of things, but I thought that you should know…"

She tailed off then. I continued to watch her, "what is it Sakura?" I press, unable to stand her silence.

"I did know who I was in love with before I heard the news." She rushed out, so fast that I was hardly able to comprehend, "I said I didn't know because I was scared, but I did know, Ino. I did. And once I finally realized that everything I was doing was wrong, that I was doing something that I wanted in the past, it was too late. You had stopped talking to me completely, even transferred out to different hospital."

My heart hammered at her words, and my intake of breath was sharp as I listened.

"And. I was stupid." She continued, "I was dumb. I've ruined everything just because I wanted to play pretend. And now look where it's landed me. Married to a man that I only half love."

I shook my head, not wanting to comprehend was she was saying, "Sakura-"

"I know. It's too late. We both have someone now. But, I wanted to know if you felt the same. I wanted to know if I was the only one. It's been destroying me just thinking about it." Sakura asked, looking at me desperately.

Just then, Temari appeared at my side, "you don't know how many people I had to fight off for this." She said, leaning and kissing my cheek before passing me my drink and wrapping her arm around me, "So sorry I'm late. I know I promised, but yeah." It took her seconds to notice Sakura standing in front of her. She smiled politely then, holding out her hand, "hey, Sakura, congratulations on the wedding. I was telling Ino how beautiful it was."

Sakura struggled to put on the small smile she had. Her small hand shook Temari's, her face struggling to look happy, "oh yeah. I'm in love with it all. Today has been such a fairy tale.

I watched as she told Temari a totally different story than what she told me. I watched as she lied and pretended and I felt my stomach churning the whole time. "That's how it should feel." Temari said with a nod, "it's your special day, after all."

Sakura smiled slightly, her eyes sliding to mine sadly, "yeah, it is." I held her gaze, reading all the emotions that were flowing through her. But it only lasted a second before she turned back to Temari and smiled a little more brightly, after much effort, "anyway, it was nice to see you both again. Don't be a stranger, alright?"

"Don't worry." Temari said with a grin, "we'll come and visit time to time. Check in on the newlyweds."

Sakura turned around, without another glance to me. I watched as she made her way back to Sasuke, 'the man she only half loved'. I stood there as she fell back into her façade, her lie she had been living for two years. And with Temari's arm around me, I felt her misery from here, knowing if I let her go like this she would be unhappy for the rest of her life. So before I could reason to myself, I called after her, "Sakura!"

She turned around, a pretend confused look on her face. Still in Temari's arms, I spoke, "No, I don't; I'm happy, and you should be too."

I crushed her, I know I did. But she took it like the strong woman I knew she was. She smiled and turned back around, walking away.

"What was that about?" Temari whispered, looking to me.

But I only shook my head, looking back at Temari, "she just needed to be reassured that she did the right thing."

The End.

* * *

**Pretty good right? Hoped you liked it.**

**Shycadet loves. Out.**


End file.
